Dreams Come True
by tinaababy
Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: This story has been developing for a while now. I always wanted to write my own modern day fairytale/royalty story. It finally got started when I saw an adoption banner post on Twilighted. So, thank you to Candykizzes24 for letting me adopt her beautiful banner.**

**I'd also like to thank JointGifts and Little Miss Mionie from PTB for beta'ing this. I'm flattered at your comments and compliments. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 1**

I glared at all bills. The rent and electricity bills were mocking me. They had to be paid. I knew that, but it was pretty difficult to pay them when I was jobless.

I was a college graduate and a certified high school English teacher, for goodness sake. I was smart, damn it! But the American economy sucked big time, and I ended up getting fired last year. Getting fired was terrible, but finding another job sucked even more. So many schools weren't hiring. Instead they were firing. I tried my hardest to find a teaching job, but to no avail.

To make ends meet, I had signed up as a teacher's aide in the local schools around Seattle. I had the credentials, and I figured I might land a job if I worked myself up. That didn't work at all. The schools used me, but I was never hired. I was struggling to keep my small, one bedroom apartment at eleven hundred dollars a month. I had some financial help from my parents. They helped me stay alive, but things weren't getting much better.

Every day, I looked for work. I tried substitute teaching. That was okay, but I didn't get enough hours to really maintain my lifestyle. It helped a little, but it still wasn't good enough.

"Why are you mocking me?" I screeched at the bills. I was going crazy. I knew that, and sadly, I couldn't help it.

I sat down on my bed, opened my laptop, and went on the internet. I had used and Monster to help me find work. I went on all sorts of job placement sites. Every time I applied, I'd get a response telling me that they had already hired someone else, or that they were no longer looking. It was a heartbreaking process that I had to endure.

I was munching on toast and drinking herbal tea when I saw an advertisement for a job convention in downtown Seattle. I figured there was no harm in going, so I saved the email.

The following day, I went to the job convention. I wasn't expecting anything by going. I just wanted to get out of the house and hoped to God that I could get a job. At that point, I would have sold my body if it meant I could keep my apartment and continue to live. I was floundering, and it wasn't good.

The drive to the hotel wasn't that bad. I lived in the city, and it didn't take me that long to maneuver myself around the hustle and bustle. When I arrived at the hotel, I immediately felt overwhelmed. It was a fancy, five star hotel. I could tell just by the way the staff looked at me when I walked through the entrance. _The convention was being held here?_

"Excuse me?" I asked as I approached the front desk. "Is the job convention being held here?"

"Yes, miss. Just go down the hall toward our grand ballroom. Side B," the concierge replied.

I thanked her and turned around to follow her directions, finding the hall that she had pointed out was really just a long lobby. To my left was the grand ballroom. There were two double door entrances, and each door had a letter. When I found the B, I timidly walked through the door.

The convention was packed. There were so many different people, and I began to feel a little overwhelmed. My chest was heaving and I felt the air in my lungs escape. I realized I was having a panic attack. I had to get out of there just to calm myself down. As I turned around, I wondered why I felt so anxious. I'd been to job interviews before; I'd been to many schools around the area- so why did I feel like this over a job convention?

My thoughts stopped and started as my feet carried me outside. The fresh, crisp Seattle air helped alleviate my nerves. I guess I had gotten scared at what the convention represented. The fact that there were so many people who were jobless and desperate was just plain awful.

_Stupid economy. Why do you have to suck so much?_

I was walking around aimlessly, not really paying attention to where I was going. I was still trying to calm down, but like the unlucky klutz I was, I ended up walking right in the middle of a busy intersection. I vaguely remember the pedestrian sign blinking, alerting me that it was okay for me to cross.

I heard a loud cry from a passerby. "Look out!"

I looked to my left and shut my eyes on impulse. There was a van coming straight at me, swerving back and forth. It was completely out of control, and I just knew that there was nowhere for me to go. I was going to get hit.

I all but succumbed to the inevitable. I felt a strong pair of arms pulling me. and I was sure that I was dead and being dragged into Heaven.

I moaned as I felt a big body crushing mine.

"I'm sorry," a voice said from above me.

My eyes were squeezed shut, and I was pretty sure my brain was mush, because the voice from above was the most attractive and soothing I'd ever heard. It was masculine and sexy, but in a very comforting way. I could feel chills on my arms and tingles down my back.

The van had hit me, and I was in Heaven. The voice had to be an angel. I was dead.

"Oh, my gosh! Is she okay? Call an ambulance!" another shrill voice shouted.

"Are you okay, miss?" the angelic voice asked.

I could feel the arms loosening their grip on my body, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I wanted the angel to deliver me to Heaven. That was what he was supposed to do, right?

"Easy there. I think you hit your head."

I was lying down without the comfort of my angel's arms. My head hurt, and my eyes were still shut.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" the voice asked. The voice sounded distinctly European in sound. It was accented and it sounded beautiful, alluring even.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw my angel for the very first time. He was beautiful, with deep green eyes and a perfect looking face. His skin was pale and smooth. His hair was an incredible color of bronze, and it was in complete disarray.

He was perfect.

"There you are, _mia bella_," he said softly as he reached out and rubbed my forehead soothingly. His touch sent those tingles down my spine again.

I was sure that I wasn't alive. "Am I dead?" I asked groggily.

The angel chuckled quietly. "No, I don't believe so. However, you might be woozy."

I didn't believe him. I had to be dead. The van had hit me at an alarming speed that there was just no possible way for me to be alive.

I closed my eyes again, wincing at the pain in the back of my head. I really must have fallen hard. I stayed still, not really caring if I was in the middle of the road. As I lay there, I could distinctly hear my angel speaking. He said something about not needing an ambulance, and before I knew it, I was swept up in his arms. I opened my eyes, focusing on his beautiful face. He carried me toward a big building; all the while remaining silent.

"Where are you taking me?" I thought he was carrying me to the stairway to the afterlife or something. Maybe this was how angels delivered souls.

He glanced at me and smiled. "I'm taking you to my room to rest."

"Okay," I said. I really didn't have the strength to wonder or fight, because in my mind, I was dead and he was my angel sent to help and deliver me to Heaven.

I was in and out of consciousness. I waited for the bright light, the stairway to Heaven; St. Peter to welcome me with open arms, but that never happened.

I woke up, only to realize that I most definitely was _not_ dead. I blinked rapidly at the bright sunlight coming from all directions. When my eyes were finally able to focus, I realized that I was in a big, soft, comfortable bed. I was in a room, but it wasn't mine. I had no idea where the hell I was. That was when panic began to set in. I was more than a little freaked out. In fact, I was on the verge of having another panic attack-just like the one that had gotten me into this whole mess.

My chest felt tight, I couldn't breathe properly, and I felt light headed. I collapsed on the bed again, hoping that I hadn't been kidnapped or anything like that.

"You're up," a voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a man standing over me. For a moment, I felt like he was familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I croaked.

The man smiled, dazzling me with his good looks and charm. He was very beautiful, almost like a Greek statue or a model.

"My name is Edward," he replied in a slight accent, I couldn't pinpoint where he was from, but he sounded European. "You were crossing the street when an uncontrollable van was about to hit you. I got you away just in time."

I gasped in horror. I remembered. I hadn't been paying attention; I had seen the van but couldn't get away in time. I'd thought I was going to die. I'd almost wanted to.

"You saved me," I whispered. I was getting my breathing back to normal, and the pain in my chest lessened.

"I hardly think it's saving. You were hurt," he said, sounding upset.

"I'm not dead," I pointed out.

He came forward then, and that allowed me to really see him. I was right; he was beautiful for a man. He had the most hypnotizing green eyes and unruly bonze hair I'd ever seen. He wore a clean, crisp, dark blue suit and skinny black tie. He had an air of authority and intimidation, yet I wasn't afraid of him. I was in awe of him.

"If I had it my way, _mia bella_, you would have come out of the whole thing unscathed."

Oh, goodness! I remembered that nickname, too. He really had saved me. I felt overwhelmingly grateful. He was much more than a beautiful person to look upon; he was a good person, too.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. My throat was a little dry, and I ended up coughing a little.

He raised a perfect eyebrow and said, "I don't know your name."

I looked at him with a confused expression. He had just said my name. He knew it. "You said my name just now."

"Bella?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded. "My name is Isabella Swan."

"Edward Cullen, _mia bella_. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He spoke so smoothly, and his voice was warm and rich. Everything about him was so beautiful. It was like a godly creature was gracing me with his presence, and I was so enthralled with being around him.

He came to sit down on the bed beside me, telling me what happened after my near death experience. Apparently, he had gotten to me just in the nick of time. I had fallen on my head and back, but he was able to shield me enough from harm. He had taken me to his hotel room at the Crowne Plaza and had a doctor check on me. Everything that he told me didn't scare the crap out of me, because he was a complete stranger to me, but it didn't. We didn't know anything about each other, yet I felt safe and secure with him. He hadn't done anything to harm me; he just wanted to help me. He was like a real life knight in shining armor. How lucky I was to have him save my life. I owed him, big time.

He gave me some water and told me that I'd be all right. The slight bump on the back of my head would go away soon enough.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I know this is all very strange, indeed. I don't want you to think I'm some deranged kidnapper or something equally awful. I truly wanted to help and provide anything that you needed."

His kindness was really sweet. In the back of my mind, I knew this was all very weird, but I couldn't bring myself to dwell on that. Edward had helped me, and I couldn't be anything but grateful.

"Thank you for your kindness. I appreciate that," I said softly. I twirled the straw in my water cup, looking at the liquid because I was too embarrassed to look right at him. He really was too handsome to look at.

"Won't you look at me?" he asked softly. I kept my eyes on the water and could feel him moving closer. His proximity was making me very self-conscious. He gently took the water cup from me and took my shaking hands in his calm, cold ones. "Isabella."

My name had never sounded so lovely as when he spoke it. The way his hands held mine made me feel like I was some precious little doll that he was handling carefully. His voice, his actions, everything about him was too perfect. People like him didn't exist anymore.

I looked up at him and bit my lower lip. I was nervous and delighted to see him all at the same time.

"You're blushing." He let go of one of my hands and brought his to gently trace the outline of my cheekbone. "I promise that you will be okay."

"I should go." Although I was thankful to him, I didn't think I should be an imposition any longer than I had been already.

He shook his head. "No, absolutely not. I will not allow you to go anywhere when you need to rest."

"You won't allow me?" I asked disbelievingly. The thought of him being a kidnapper briefly came back to my mind.

He sighed. "That did not come out right. I want to help you, Isabella. Will you let me?"

"How do you know I need help?"

He cupped my right cheek in his hand and rubbed softly. "I just do." He hesitated before explaining, "I'm a doctor."

He removed his hand from my face, pushing lightly on my shoulders, willing me to lie down. "You need to rest."

"I should get up," I argued weakly.

"Isabella, don't speak. Sleep. We will talk again when you wake up," he instructed firmly but also gently.

"But…"

He shushed me with a finger pressed to my lips. "Sleep."

I was succumbing to the fatigue. I wanted to fight it. I wanted to ask him more questions about the accident and why he even wanted to help me.

I had doubts and fears, but one look at him and I forgot them all. He was mesmerizing in the most sinful way. He could easily make me do things that probably wouldn't be ethical. The very fact that I was letting my savior boss me around made me look weak, and I was powerless to stop him.

I must have slept for hours, because when I woke up, I felt much better. I slowly yawned and stretched my legs. I stood up and tentatively put my hand to the back of my head. The bump wasn't that big, it could easily be hidden by my hair. I was glad that I hadn't fallen badly. I had had much worse in the past. This was nothing really.

After stretching my body, I decided to actually walk around. Edward was nowhere to be found, so I figured that I could try to find my stuff, leave him a nice thank you note, and get the hell out of there before I did anything I might regret.

I went into the big, lush bathroom to relieve myself, and then I splashed some cold water on my face. Taking a look in the mirror, I gasped when I saw my reflection. I looked beyond tired. I looked like I had been through hell and back. _So much for the Heaven you thought you'd be in, Bella._ My hair was messy and sticking to my head with perspiration. My makeup was smudged and faded; the mascara I had used gave me raccoon eyes, and my lipstick was nonexistent. Eww. How the hell could Edward be so kind and charming to me when I looked like this?

I tried to fix my complexion, but it was a failed attempt. Feeling defeated, I exited the bathroom and went to find my belongings.

I was beginning to feel anxious. I felt like I was trapped in the room. The entire situation gave me that creepy crawling feeling down my spine. I paced around the room and tiptoed toward the cracked door. I took a peek but couldn't see anything except light and a hallway. I slowly opened the door and took a few steps into the hallway. As I crept forward, I could hear Edward's distinct voice.

"She's the one I've been waiting for. I want her if she'll have me."

Those words pierced me like a knife. I had no idea what he wanted to do with me, but I had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

I decided to go back into the bedroom before he found out that I had heard him. I rounded back, but in my haste, I ended up tripping over my own two feet. I fell face first on the carpet and groaned rather loudly.

"Isabella?" I heard him calling to me.

Well, damn. This day sure sucked more than all the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic will be told primarily from Bella. You may get to hear from Edward at some point, or not... This fic will not focus on politics. It might be mentioned here or there, but I'm not delving into the matter. The story will have little to no angst, but I can almost guarantee drama, some WTF moments, and fluffy romance.**

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Thank you for the nice response to chapter 1. As I told some of you, I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story. Hopefully, it'll be fun for everyone. :)  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and Klooqy from PTB for beta'ing this. I'm humbled by your comments and critique.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 2**

I felt his hands on my arms, gently holding onto me so that I wouldn't fall again. His touch was warm and it sent tiny bolts of electricity down my spine.

Edward held me close and looked at me with a grave expression. The penetrating stare of his green eyes made me look down at my feet. For some reason, he scared the crap out of me. What was worse was that I didn't have the common sense to run. I was drawn to him.

"Look at me, Isabella," he commanded in a firm but gentle voice.

When I didn't look at him, he lifted my chin up to meet his eyes. This time his eyes were soft, not as intense.

"Are you okay?" It was a simple question, yet I honestly wasn't sure if I was okay or not. Physically I felt better, but there was still a part of me that was afraid for my well-being. What I had heard scared me greatly. What the hell did he want with me?

"I'm not sure," I replied quietly.

He leaned forward until his head touched mine. I closed my eyes when I felt his arms encircle my waist. The gesture itself was intimate; something that I'd only do with someone I knew well, yet I didn't have the will power to stop him.

"I need to speak with you," he said softly. He took a deep breath and slowly released his hold on me.

He took my hand and led me back to the bedroom. He then sat us down on the foot of the bed, still holding onto my hand.

"What do you want with me?" I didn't mean to blurt that out, but the suspense was killing me. The way he carried himself versus what I had heard gave me a migraine. I needed to know what was going to happen to me.

"Nothing more than what you're willing to give," he replied smoothly. "I assure you, Isabella. You can leave anytime you want to. I just need to say something before you depart." Before I could speak, a cell phone rang and I jumped back in surprise. "I'm sorry. I have to take this." He pulled it out of his suit pocket and got up from the bed. He turned his back to me and spoke in a language I couldn't understand.

I sat there quietly, trying to decipher whatever he was saying. Sadly, I'd taken Latin as my foreign language in high school, not Italian or French.

He was only on the phone for a few minutes. When he hung up, he spun around to face me. He sighed as he sat down next to me.

"Isabella, will do me the honor of talking to me?"

I was skeptical. He wanted to talk to me? "I don't understand," I replied slowly.

"I want to know you," he said simply. "I saved you from getting hit. The least you could do is tell me about yourself." He smiled an adorable, crooked grin and once again, I forgot that I needed to leave.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

I told him my name, my occupation, and where I used to work. He asked about my family and I told him that my parents lived in a small town not too far away from Seattle.

As I talked about my parents and my hometown of Forks, I remembered that he wanted to tell me something. That was the sole reason why I was still sitting down with him.

"Hey, didn't you have something to tell me?" I asked, changing the subject.

His smiled faltered a little but he replied, "Actually yes. Thank you for putting us back on topic." He ran a hand through his unruly hair and muttered things in a language I couldn't understand. "I have somewhere I need to be tonight. I'm in need of a date; I was hoping you'd accompany me…"

I cut him off. "Hold on there! I think you have the wrong impression. I'm not a prostitute. I'm not into that." I got up from the bed and tried to make a run for it. I knew he was a psycho! Whatever the hell I had heard earlier came rushing back to me. I had to get out of there before this became an episode of _Law and Order_.

"Wait, Isabella! I'm sorry! That came out the wrong way. I know you're not a prostitute. I'm such an idiot," he muttered angrily.

"What do you want with me?" I asked curiously. "And before you give me some bullshit answer; I heard you! Whatever it is that you want with me…well, I can't give it to you. I won't."

He smirked. My goodness, he had the audacity to smirk. Unbelievable.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?"

"It was an accident. I was leaving when I overheard you," I said defensively. "Hey! Don't turn this around on me."

Still smirking, he said the one thing I wasn't expecting to hear for a long time. "Marry me."

My eyes were big and round in surprise. The air in my lungs was gone, and I fainted.

"Isabella?" he said urgently. His gentle touch was quickly bringing me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looming over me, looking concerned and afraid.

I realized that I was lying on the bed again. "What happened?"

"You fainted on me again," he said darkly. "I have to stop doing that to you."

"It's not your fault. I get nervous easily."

He laughed bitterly. "I ask you to marry me, you faint, and you're the one that's apologizing? You're absurd."

I frowned. "You ask me to marry you, and then you call me absurd?"

"Forgive me. I'm not doing a good job at asking you to marry me, am I?"

I groaned as I rolled over to my side. "Why would you even ask? We don't even know each other," I mumbled into the pillow.

"_Mia bella_," he said softly. His words and voice were hypnotizing me again. When he said stuff like that, I couldn't help but be so entranced. He gently rolled me over so that I was looking directly at him. I gasped as I felt his cool fingers brush against my forehead. His fingers found themselves in my hair, twirling my strands between his fingers and smiling at me like I was some sort of precious jewel. "I know you're honest and pure. I know you're strong and feisty, and I know you're intrigued by me. Don't tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong."

"I know," he replied happily. "Let's be frank. I like you and despite your fear, you like me, too. Let's cut the bullshit as you put it, and just do it. Marry me. Why do we have to go through the dating and formalities when we can just get married?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Honestly?" he asked, hedging my agenda.

I nodded. "Honestly."

"I like you. I wish to know you, and well, I'd rather skip all the formal crap and marry you soon."

"Edward," I said, sighing. "You're a really handsome guy, and I'm sure you have a lot of admirers, but I can't marry you. I don't even know you."

"You know the fact that you're giving me reasons why you can't marry me tells me you also have reasons why you can marry me. If that's how you want to go about it, then I'll just ask you to repay me for saving your life."

"You're trying to manipulate me."

"Is it working?"

"I'm not sure."

"Look at us, Isabella. We're having this conversation flawlessly. We can talk to each other like we've known each other for a long time. There's an attraction between us that feels so natural, but I'll save that topic for another time."

"Can't I just thank you and forget about it?"

He shook his head smiling. "I saved you. Won't you save me in return?" The way he looked at me told me that he was hiding something from me. His eyes were sad, and all I wanted to do was make those eyes sparkle. He deserved to be happy, but I deserved answers.

"This is just too weird for me. I don't know anything about you. For all I know, you could be some serial killer who saves women from impending death as a way to capture them and kill them."

He chuckled. "You have an active imagination. I can't say I don't like it, but I assure you that I'm not a serial killer. However, you're right. I do need to tell you a little more about me. I'll make you a deal, Isabella. I tell you more about myself, you consider what I've told you, and then you decide if you'd like to leave or stay. I promise I will not hold you captive," he said teasingly.

"Deal." What else could I do?

Edward told me his name and that he was a politician in his home country of Volterra. I'd never heard of that country, but I chalked that up to being an ignorant American.

He told me that he had a brother and a sister. His brother was older and his sister was younger, which made him the middle child. He was twenty-nine years old and fluent in English, Italian, French, and Spanish. His home language was Italian and that was the language he spoke most often. He explained to me that he was here on business. He had to attend some dinner party for sponsorship of his country's big sporting event.

That told me some things about him, but it didn't tell me why he saved me or why he even asked me to marry him. His earlier reasons of me being honest and pure just weren't good enough for me. There had to be something else, too. When I asked him why he saved me, he responded with a harsh, "I wasn't about to let you die." That statement itself told me he was compassionate. That even though he came off as intimidating; he had a kind heart. When I asked him again why he asked me to marry him, he said, "Because I know you're perfect for me in every way."

"How can you know that?"

He trailed his fingers up my arm until they rested on my shoulder. Giving me a little squeeze he said, "I just do."

"I'm scared."

"Of me?" he asked.

"Kind of. Not really. I don't know," I stammered.

He smiled. "Well, that's not a no."

"It's not a yes either," I warned.

"So, will you accompany me tonight? Be my date, and let me show you that marrying me wouldn't be such a bad idea?"

"Okay."

"Okay," he said nodding. He got up and pulled his phone from his pocket. Before he punched the little buttons there was a knock on the door.

I sat up and looked at him then the door and back at him.

He ran a hand through his hair again, and gave me a sheepish smile. "That's my staff. They'll be helping you get ready."

_He had a staff?_ I guess I wasn't surprised.

"Thanks?"

"Don't question anything please. I know I'm not very forthcoming, but don't judge me by all of this. It's the only way I've ever lived, and I will explain that to you later."

"Is this all part of your plan in getting me to marry you?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I watched as he opened the door to reveal a woman with dark brown hair and wide set eyes. They spoke in Italian, occasionally gesturing to me.

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet my assistant, Bree. She travels with me often, and her husband also works for my family," Edward explained as introductions were made.

I got up from the bed, embarrassed that I looked so awful. Bree shook my hand and told Edward that she would help me get ready for the dinner party.

"I'll see you later?" he asked almost tentatively.

"A deal's a deal," I replied. "I'll see you later."

He gave me a tiny, hopeful smile. "Try not to ask Bree too many questions."

I took that to mean I could ask Bree questions about him. If he wasn't willing to tell me anything, then I'd ask someone who would.

He left, but not before giving me a sweet kiss on my cheek and promising me that he would romance the hell out of me. Because after all, he wanted me to marry him.

"Can I ask you something?" Bree and I were in the bedroom. She was trying to get me a dress for the party, and I was pestering her about Edward.

"You can ask, but I reserve the right to not disclose my employers' privacy," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who is he? What does he want with me? Am I in danger?"

"His name is Edward. I believe he wants to marry you, and no, you are not in danger. At least no more than you were earlier; from what I heard, you were pretty close to being chopped liver."

"But why? I mean, you work for him. Doesn't he wanting to marry me bother you?"

"No," she replied simply. "I'm sorry I can't give you more information, but just know that he is quite taken with you. I don't necessarily agree with the way he's dealing with all this, but he also doesn't pay me to agree with him."

"I'm a little freaked out," I confessed.

She laughed. "I'd think you were worse off than him if you weren't. That said, I can assure you that he is harmless. He's not that bad guy. He's just not used to a woman like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he's used to women falling over for him. He hasn't worked this hard to get a date in years. You're a challenge for him. He likes that."

Deciding that my day couldn't get weirder, I decided to just go with it. I had gone from pathetic job hunting to marriage proposals from a wealthy foreign politician. Things were looking up for me, sort of.

Bree made a few phone calls and in a matter of time she had a few dresses laid out before me. The dresses were more like ball gowns. They looked beautiful and way out of my league. However, one dress in particular caught my eye. It was a strapless coral colored dress with a beaded bodice.

"Good choice," Bree said.

I guess she must have seen me eyeing it. She picked it up and held out for me. I tentatively ran my finger along the fabric. It was the prettiest dress I had ever seen. For a moment, I wondered how I had gone from being almost hit by a van to picking out dresses for a dinner party.

"This is surreal," I murmured aloud.

Bree smiled and asked if I would like to try it on. I said yes, and within minutes I found myself dressed in the elaborate gown. It was long, flowing straight down my legs. I looked like a different person, and maybe that was the sole purpose for dressing up.

"It suits you," she said as she helped me pull the back zipper.

"Am I really doing this?" I asked, looking at her through the mirror.

She chuckled. "It looks that way, doesn't it?"

"This is crazy."

"I agree, but stranger things have happened. So, shall I help you with your makeup and hair?"

I grinned. I wasn't going to question things anymore. I'd take things however they came because that was life, and right then I was being transformed into a beautiful woman.

"Let's do this."

It must have taken us hours for me to get ready. I actually had no idea what the time was. It wasn't until I was seated in front of a vanity table that I asked Bree for the time.

"It's almost four p.m. Would you like me to order some room service?"

I hadn't even realized that I was hungry. My stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of food. "Yes, please."

She made another phone call, and half an hour later I had a plate of French fries and a Club sandwich in front of me.

"This is great, Bree. Thank you so much!"

She smiled kindly as she ran a brush through my hair. "You're welcome, Isabella. I must say, I wouldn't mind if you married him. I could get used to you."

I wasn't sure how to take that. Did it mean that she liked me, or did it mean that she didn't care if I married her boss?

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked changing the subject.

"In a little while," she replied. "I just want to finish your hair so that we can go over your makeup look."

She finished with my hair, leaving it hanging down my back in loose waves. My honey colored hair looked good, sexy even.

After that, she ate her food. We sat down in the bedroom, chatting about the event. I found out that Volterra was big on racing. Edward sponsored a team, and he was quite the racing fan. He enjoyed watching and going to the events.

I also took the opportunity to ask her more questions. I made sure to not ask questions about Edward. Instead I asked about the country. Volterra was a little country near Italy. The history itself was impressive. Edward's family was the rightful heir of the throne and country, but like most countries they had enemies. There was a group of radicals that called themselves _The Volturi_. They were after the throne, and to this day they still existed in secret, of course.

"That's so fascinating. I can't believe things like that still exist," I commented in awe.

"Not everything is real. There's no truth to these radicals. Volterra's hierarchy still remains strong," she said hastily. "Let's do your makeup."

I had a suspicion that she had told me too much. That maybe she wasn't supposed to tell me about these radicals, and in an attempt to fix her mistake, she told me that they weren't real.

"Of course," I said playing along. "It was a nice story."

"Secret societies do not exist. It's like saying the Knights Templar were real," she said shaking her head.

"They were real," I said obviously.

She looked at me with sharp eyes. "Societies like that don't exist in Volterra."

That confirmed it. She had told me something she wasn't supposed to. For now, I'd keep that information to myself.

"Help me with my makeup?"

She picked up a sponge and applied a foundation to it. "Please don't tell him what I told you. I'm not good at keeping secrets, and he knows that. Just…_please_ try to act like you don't know anything."

I almost snorted in laughter. I really didn't know anything.

"Consider it forgotten."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These chapters won't be very long. They'll surely be over 3k, but don't expect them to be much longer than that. So, did you like this WTF moment? Who the hell proposes to someone they just met? Edward, apparently. And yes, she doesn't know he's royalty, but Bree sure slipped up in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: You should forgo rationality for this entire story. This is ridiculous fun for me and hopefully for you too, and thank you for all the lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank KeeWit and ajr818 from PTB for beta'ing this. You've helped me immensely.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 3**

I felt like I had undergone a complete transformation. The dress, hair, and makeup made me feel almost regal. An out-of-work high school English teacher could look like this was almost unfathomable.

"Don't look so critical. You're going to be just fine," Bree said, snapping me out of it.

I gave her a sardonic look. "I'm an English teacher, not a supermodel."

"Oh, hush. He was going to make me go tonight. I'm very grateful he decided to take you with him instead."

"This is ridiculous. He saved me from being hit by a van, and now I'm going with him to a dinner party."

"You're lucky," she said as she handed me a tube of lip gloss. "You could have been somewhere else completely," she added, no doubt reminding me that I was lucky to not be crushed by the van.

I sighed while putting the lip gloss in the little clutch purse she gave to me earlier. "I know that. I just can't believe what happened."

"Are you feeling okay? I know you're nervous, but what about physically? You hit your head, right?"

"I'm fine." I was. I just felt out of place.

She led me out of the bedroom to the living area. I sat on the sofa, waiting for her to call Edward. Apparently, he was getting ready in a different room. I had run him out of his own hotel room. It made me feel bad, because I knew I was so out of my element here. Shaking my head disbelievingly, I tried plucking up the courage to keep my end of the deal.

"He'll be here in …" She never finished her sentence. The front door opened, and Edward strolled briskly to the sofa.

I took a chance and looked at him. He was dressed in a tuxedo, complete with black vest and bow tie. His long legs looked slim and sinful in the dark dress pants, and his arrogant smirk made me shiver.

"Well, don't you look ravishing," he said, demonstrating his suave and his obvious ease in these kinds of elements. He held his hand out to me, and when I placed mine in his hand, he brought my hand up to his lips. He pressed a light kiss to my knuckles and pulled me up to my shaking feet. "Steady yourself, Isabella."

I bit my lip in embarrassment. His suave personality and his damn good looks were getting the better of me. _Stupid international politician_.

"I'm okay," I murmured softly. My nerve endings were going haywire at the mere sight of him. That wasn't good for me. I stared down at my feet, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

He took two fingers and gently lifted my chin so that I would look at him. "Don't stare at your feet. Head up, shoulders back, and smile."

"Are you for real?"

He burst out laughing. "Yes, I am for real. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I don't know," I balked. "You're taking a complete stranger to a dinner party in favor of your country's sporting event. That doesn't seem insane to you?"

"You think too much. We're not complete strangers, Isabella. You know me, and I know you."

_Umm, not really_.

"Hardly," I scowled.

"We have a deal," he whispered in my ear, before giving me a light kiss on the side of my neck. I gasped at his forwardness. Despite my rationality, I liked his kiss. _Damn it_.

"I'm going, aren't I?"

He frowned at me. "You have erratic mood swings."

"I'm only reacting to yours."

He smirked. "I think you and I will have a fun night." With that, he tucked my arm under his and led me out the door.

Edward and I walked to the elevator. When we stepped inside, he took out his phone and began talking in Italian. He spoke so fluidly; the way his mouth formed the words and sounds had me so mesmerized. I hadn't even realized I was staring at his mouth until he smirked and said, "Before we go, I need to tell you something."

I looked up at his eyes and nodded.

"I am a very powerful politician in my country. Many of the people who will attend the dinner will come up to me and will want to talk. I will introduce you as my American friend. All you have to do is smile and nod politely. Am I clear?"

I opened my mouth, but in my shock nothing came out. He just wanted me to pose as his American prostitute. I knew it!

"Look, I told you I'm not a hooker … call girl, whatever it is you're looking for. I'm going to leave now before this gets worse." I moved away from him and stopped when I heard him cry out to me.

"No!" he cried. He placed his hand on my bare arm and tugged lightly. "I know you're not a prostitute. Isabella, forgive me for giving you that impression." He released his hold on my arm and stepped forward, effectively putting himself directly in front of me. His face was a controlled pain. He looked displeased, either with himself or me I wasn't sure which.

"I've been crazy about you since the moment I saw you walking down the street. Fuck! I don't mean I'm crazy … crazy about you. I'm not crazy, although I'm not doing a very good job at showing that. Oh, fuck. I like you, Isabella. I'm crazy about you," he said, looking sheepish. His apologetic look made me want to hug him, so I did.

"I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't find you interesting," I said as I hugged him.

He hugged me back tightly and replied, "You find me interesting?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Pulling away, I glared at him. "Of course I find you interesting, with that charming Italian accent."

"_Cosi dolce, cosi bella_," he murmured.

"You're doing that on purpose," I accused.

He smirked. "It worked, didn't it?"

I groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

"You're not mad anymore? You're not leaving?"

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving." I probably should have.

We made it to the hotel's main lobby. I walked alongside Edward with my arm tucked carefully under his. His closeness calmed me down a little, but I was still nervous. I was his date, I guess. I didn't know anyone, and yet I found that I couldn't say no to him. He asked so sweetly, and he did save my life, so there I was.

He led me to the opposite side of the grand ballroom, where the job convention was held at earlier. We didn't even make it past the open double doors before someone came up to us, or rather Edward. The man who came to him was big, bulky, and extremely intimidating, even more so than Edward. I watched as they exchanged a few foreign words. Edward glanced at me and spoke again to the man before dismissing him. I guess he worked for Edward too.

"That was Jacob. He is part of my security," he told me, his voice drooping to a quiet timber as we walked through the entrance.

_Of course he had security. He was a foreign politician, a leader of sorts. Those types of people had to have security_.

"Oh. I understand."

He gave me an amused look. "Do you?"

I couldn't help but think that he was teasing me.

The ballroom was ornate and beautiful. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling glimmered and shone. I was caught up with staring at the lights that I didn't even notice people had come to speak with Edward.

"This is Isabella," he said, gesturing to me. He lifted my hand, slipped his in mine, and interlocked our fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

We shook hands, exchanged polite smiles, and that was it. Everything was so formal, but not personal. I felt as if I were a little kid playing dress up in her mother's clothes, talking to people who were so much more mature and grown up than I.

Edward was composed, smooth, and charming. He spoke in multiple languages, never once forgetting to introduce me. I was beginning to think many of these people knew Edward well, because every time someone would approach him, he or she would shake hands or bow slightly before talking charismatically.

"Your Royal Highness." Those were the only words I heard before the color drained from my face.

_He was royalty for goodness sake!_

I forcefully but discreetly removed my hand from his. My whole body went rigid. I bit my tongue from wanting to call him out on his bullshit and lies.

"Isabella," he whispered from the side of his mouth.

"Don't, Your Royal Highness." I was in shock. I was furious and embarrassed.

"I deserve that," he replied resignedly.

I curtsied at him before picking up my skirt and walking to the door. Unfortunately, I only made it past the entrance before he caught up with me. He reached out to touch my arm, but I recoiled.

"Don't touch me," I seethed.

"Please," he whispered pleadingly. He came to stand in front of me and brought his hands to rest on my wrists. "Let me explain?"

I gave in to him. "Fine."

He pulled his phone out and sent a text message. He looked behind me and made some sort of hand gesture. I turned my head to see who he was communicating with Jacob.

I waved my hand at him, letting him know that I would follow. He walked down the lobby until he found an empty office. He quietly opened the door and waited for me to go inside first. I walked inside the small space, crossing my arms over my beaded covered bodice. I was furious with him. I didn't care that he was royalty. He lied to me. He played me, and that just wasn't okay.

"You know, you weren't supposed to curtsey to me." He leaned against the door, looking apologetic but still arrogant. His feet were crossed at the ankles, and his arms were hanging down his sides, one hand stuffed inside his pocket. He looked really fucking good. _Damn him_.

"Is that really what you're going to say?" I tried to make a move past him, but he stopped me.

"You're not from my country. Therefore, you are not required to curtsey or bow to me," he explained.

"Thanks for the etiquette lesson," I said, angrily.

"Isabella," he said. "I am trying to explain myself. Please listen to me."

I huffed. He was used to getting his way. That was going to change if he continued to play me.

"I'm listening," I replied albeit resignedly.

"I am the crown prince of Volterra. My parents are the queen and king; my siblings and I princes and princess."

There was a rather long pause. I frowned. Was that all he was going to say?

"That's it?"

"That's it," he repeated. "I didn't lie to you. I just kept one tiny piece of information to myself."

_You've got to be shitting me_.

"That was not an explanation. Powerful politician is not the same as being a prince," I said, disagreeing with him completely.

He shrugged. "It's the only explanation you're going to get."

"I won't marry you."

He came forward then, walking straight at me. Every time he took a step forward, I'd take a step back. We did that until he had me backed up against the wall. He was so much taller than I. His body pressed against mine, and his arms came around my head, making a cage-like trap. Edward rested his forehead against mine; his eyes pierced right through me. He was intense and calm at the same time. His stance was powerful, but his eyes were soft. I couldn't look away.

"You will," he said lowly before he pressed his lips against mine. It was a non-kiss. Lips on lips, soft, warm, and brief; I whimpered when he pulled away. "You will," he repeated with a satisfied smile.

I closed my eyes and groaned. He was right. If I let him intimidate me, then I would do anything he asked of me.

"Stop," I whispered, my voice sounding shaky. I couldn't be this to close to him. He was pouring on the charm, and it was working flawlessly.

He moved away slightly. His lips weren't on mine, but he was still resting his forehead against mine. My eyes were still closed in fear. I was scared of what he could get me to do. He had all the cards, and he was playing all the right hands.

"I know you're struggling, Isabella. I can give you a life that you've never even dreamed possible. You can do whatever you want if you marry me. I can take care of you. I can make everything better."

I shook my head. No, he couldn't offer me this.

"How do you know I'm struggling?"

"I just do_._"_ Damn_, I really hated that answer.

"Why?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes. Although I was afraid, I had to see his eyes when he answered that. His eyes would tell me what I needed to know.

"You're perfect for me. You're not running around after me just to get attention and become a princess. You're humble and sweet, independent and feisty. You could give me everything that other women can't, and I could do the same for you."

I was speechless. He seemed to have a very high opinion of me. I couldn't say that I had the same opinion of him.

"You're beautiful and lovely to look at; you're smart and intelligent … "

"Okay, stop! You don't have to flatter me. I think I get it.".

He smirked; his eyes were twinkling. That could only mean he was making fun of me again.

"I'm not trying to flatter you. I like your attitude. It's refreshing."

There was that word again: refreshing. Bree had used that to sum up Edward's view of me. So, he thought I was refreshing. That just meant I was different than the glamorous European women he was used to. I was different in a boring way.

"I still don't understand," I said frustrated. I sighed and tried worming my way out, but he just came closer. His whole body was flush against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips, his eyes penetrating me.

"I meant everything that I said. I am quite taken with you. There are a number of things on my list of why I am so captured by you, but I doubt you would believe me," he stated, looking a little sad.

"How do you know I'm struggling?" I repeated.

He frowned slightly. "You looked like death walking down the street. I've never seen a person as unobservant as you. I couldn't believe that you wouldn't move out of the way, so I did the only thing that I could think of."

"You saved me," I stated.

"Yes. Now it's your turn to do the saving, Isabella. We can save each other."

I didn't understand the weight of his words. They sounded so heavy, yet I couldn't fathom why he would need saving.

I breathed deeply and let it out slowly. I was getting nervous again; my anxiety level was not good. In an attempt to calm myself down, I did slow breathing exercises.

"Isabella."

"I'm okay." I wheezed.

"You certainly do not look okay," he disagreed.

"I can't marry you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Undoubtedly so."

"I don't know how to be a princess."

"I don't want a princess. I want a wife," he whispered in my ear. He kissed the side of my head gently and brought his hand around my waist, rubbing up and down. He was dazzling me with his charm. He must have known that I wasn't immune to it, because I was slowly melting against him.

This was crazy. Things like this didn't happen to me. They couldn't.

I gathered my thoughts and tried to go over everything that had happened. Despite the fact that this whole thing was unbelievable, I was drawn to him and what he could give me. Call me a gold digger or whatever, but my current lifestyle was borderline poverty. I was barely making it, and I desperately needed something better, something more.

I missed teaching. I missed having unlimited access to libraries and field trips. I missed the students. I missed everything that my education had given me.

Marriage to a royal was not what I wanted, but in the grand schemes of things, it also wasn't bad. I'd always wanted to get married, but I wasn't sure if my future marriage would happen romantically or conveniently. I began to think that if I understood what he wanted, then I could have him understand what I wanted. If we could come to a mutual agreement, then maybe this crazy situation could work.

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. God help me, I was considering his marriage proposal.

"Tell me what you want from me, and I will tell you what I want."

"Deal," he said. He gave me one more kiss on both my cheeks before he released his hold on my waist. He looked smoldering and sexy. He knew how to lure me in, and like a lost little lamb I was helpless to stop it.

"I can't go back in there … in the ball room," I said as I shook my head weakly. My pride was wounded. People must have seen my naïve and unladylike behavior toward Edward. "I know that was the deal, but I don't think … "

He cut me off with another chaste kiss on my lips. His lips pressed against mine briefly and when he pulled away, I almost glared at him hatefully.

"We won't be going back to the party."

I thanked him, and he smiled as he took out his cell phone. I suspected he was telling his security staff that we weren't going back to the party.

When he put his phone away, he explained that Jacob was right outside the door, waiting to escort us back to the hotel room. He held his hand out to me, and when I placed my hand in his, I felt like I had just made the biggest decision in my life. I was going upstairs with him. I knew that meant that I already had my answer to his proposal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now she knows. ;) She's nuts for even considering the proposal. You can ponder who is crazier-him, for even proposing, or her for considering it.**

**Translation: _cosi dolce, cosi bella_=so sweet, so beautiful.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm so flattered that this story is getting such lovely reviews. I'm astounded that so many of you have taken a liking to this. Thank you!  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Little Miss Mionie and Woodlily from PTB for beta'ing this. Thank you for your encouraging comments and helpful critique.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 4**

Edward led me back to the hotel room. Once we arrived, he opened the door and gestured for me to walk inside. I lifted up my dress and went sit down on the couch. I slumped in the cushions, trying to relax. It was a failed attempt because the next thing I knew, Edward had sat down next to me. He took my hand in his, squeezing it slightly before letting go. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but nothing came out. I had no idea what to say.

"I had my staff do a background check on you. That's how I know you're struggling," Edward announced after a moment.

I gasped in horror as Edward began to explain to me how much he really knew about me. He knew where I lived, where I used to work; he knew my martial status was single. A few hours ago, I would have been affronted to hear this, but after the day I had had, nothing surprised me anymore.

"You ran the background check when I was sleeping." It was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded. "As soon as I put you to bed, I had Bree do a little digging."

I sighed. It was an invasion of privacy. I should have been angry, but at that moment I couldn't really bring myself to care. A background check was a small price to pay for the state of my life. I was alive and well enough, for now that was good enough. "So, you know all about me."

He hesitated. "Not exactly, Isabella. I only know your basic information. I _don't _know you," he clarified sadly.

I groaned and cradled my head in my hands. "I'm too tired to respond to that."

"Isabella," he started, but I cut him off.

"No, I need to speak, and you need to listen."

He gave me a slight nod, and that was when I told him exactly what I wanted. I had decided to tell him because I was seriously considering his proposal.

I wanted to teach and help children learn. I wanted to immerse myself in others' cultures and make a difference in a stranger's life. I was ambitious and head strong, and I wasn't about to let another opportunity pass me by.

"You know, most women would want the parties and the pretty dresses. You want to work and do something useful," he commented in awe.

I almost glared at him. "I guess I'm not like most women."

He smiled. "That's exactly why I like you."

"I told you what I want. What do you want?"

Edward's smile faltered. His lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes grew darker. If I had known him any better, I might have said he was positively furious. He looked mad, but then his expression changed quickly. He had composed himself.

"Explain something for me first. How is it that a lovely and intelligent woman like yourself…?"

I cut him off again. "The economy is terrible. The education system here is undergoing budget cuts and the schools are consolidating their resources, which really means that teachers are losing their jobs."

"There's no one here to help you?"

"Not everybody is fortunate. I have my parents, but they're both working class folks. I can't bear to ask them for anything more than what they can give me."

Our conversation turned into a whole discussion on the American economy and my shitty life as a struggling teacher. Throughout our discussion, I noticed a couple of things. I noticed that Edward was indeed right- we spoke with each other in a flawless manner. It really was like we had known each other for years, and yes, I did want to marry him. In all honesty, I could have done a lot worse. Marrying Edward didn't seem that bad at all.

"You're incredible," he said. "I wish there were more young women like you. The world would be a much better place."

I wasn't sure how to answer to that, so I remained silent. I slouched on the couch and closed my eyes. I was tired, sleepy, and I really wanted to take off my dress.

"I still want to marry you," he said.

I sighed. "Go on."

"I'm attracted to you, Isabella, and I don't mind admitting that. I don't want a princess, I want a wife."

"But you could have anyone! You could marry a woman of your own country," I reasoned.

"I'm not going to be king. I can marry whoever I want," he explained. "I'm the second son, not the first. My brother already married a heartless banshee from Volterra. I have no desire to marry someone from my own country. I like _you_, Isabella. I'm sure I'd have a happier life with you than with some heartless Volterra wench."

Asking him to elaborate further wouldn't be any more helpful, because no matter how many times I asked him why he wanted to marry me, he'd say the same thing. He just wanted to marry, that's all. Even though his reasoning wasn't crystal clear, it was good enough for now.

With my eyes still closed, I answered him. "I'll do it."

I felt his hand clasp around my own, pulling me closer to his side. I was draped across his chest; his arms were wrapped around my waist, rubbing circles over the dress.

"Will you marry me, Isabella?"

I inhaled and slowly let it all out.

"Yes, I will."

It was the most bizarre decision I had ever made, but yet it felt like it was the best decision I'd ever _have_ to make.

As soon as he heard my assurance, he brought his hands up to my head, and gently lifted my head from his chest. I looked at his beautiful face, studying it for a moment. His eyes were dancing with happiness. It was like someone had told him Christmas had come early.

His dazzling green gaze penetrated my dull brown orbs. He was looking at me with an intensity that I had never experienced before. It was unnerving, but when he closed his eyes and brought his lips to mine for a slow kiss, I knew that my rationality was gone. Everything about him was overwhelmingly perfect.

I could get lost in him. His kisses alone were enough to make me say, "_How about next Saturday_?" I pulled away, trying to regain some of my common sense.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. Tired, I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. The rhythmic beat of his heart almost lulled me to sleep.

"I think so."

I yawned rather loudly, and he chuckled. "You are cute."

I closed my eyes and shook my head against his chest. "I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep you shall have," he murmured softly. Once again, he gathered me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. I was aware of my surroundings, and I could tell he was being nice, but I had to stop him from doing anything else.

Edward set me down on the edge of the bed. "Do you think I could change out of this?" I asked, stifling another yawn.

He looked at me and groaned. "I forgot you were wearing that. You look stunning, but yes, you can change into something more comfortable. Give me a minute while I get you something to change into." He went to the loveseat where a big suitcase was resting. He rummaged through the contents for a minute before coming back to me with a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt.

He held it out to me, and I snatched them before I said a quiet, "thank you."

I went into the bathroom and quickly shrugged out of the dress. It fell to the floor and I gently picked it up to hang it on the spare hanger that was lying on the counter. After changing into his clothes, I looked myself in the mirror and giggled. I had never worn a man's clothes before. They looked silly on my small frame, but it felt comfortable. I liked it.

With the dress in my hand, I opened the bathroom door to find Edward waiting for me. He had taken off his suit jacket, and his long dress shirt was untucked with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He looked handsome, too good really, so I quickly averted my eyes.

"Your belongings are over here. I think you should check your phone."

I dropped the dress on the bed and made a beeline for my stuff. I found my phone and let out a loud sigh. My parents had called twice. That wasn't bad, considering they only called me a couple times during the week.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

_Shit, shit, shit_, I muttered to myself. I'd have to call my mom and dad back now. If I didn't, they'd think that I was homeless or something equally worse.

"I'm fine. I just have to call my parents," I replied. I explained to him that my parents and I spoke regularly, and that I had to call them back to alleviate their worries.

"Of course," he said, nodding. "I forget that you have a family, too. I'll just leave you to call them in privacy."

I gave him a small smile of thanks. As soon as he was gone, I hit the speed dial button and waited for my mom to pick up.

"Bella!" she cried. "I called earlier, but you didn't answer. How was the job convention? Did you learn anything?"

"Hey, Mom," I said tiredly. "Sorry, I missed your call. I've been busy."

"Tell me all about the convention! Did you meet anybody? Did you find a job? What was it like?" My mom was a very enthusiastic person. She was optimistic and encouraging, and a little meddlesome.

I relayed what I remembered about the convention. I more or less lied because honestly, now was not the time to tell her that I had another panic attack and almost ended up getting hit by a van, only to be saved by the prince of Volterra. She also didn't need to know that I agreed to marry him. Those finer details could wait for a later date.

We spoke for a few more minutes and only hung up when I promised to take care of myself and get a good night's sleep. That phone call left me feeling guilty. I probably should have told her everything that happened, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I mean, it was all so bizarre. How'd they actually believe me if I told them? It was ridiculous, really.

I flopped down on the bed and groaned. Edward and his mysterious ways were getting me in trouble with my mom. Okay, not really, but that was how I felt.

"Isabella?" Edward asked tentatively. "May I come in now?"

"Yes," I replied with a yawn.

He sat down next to me, picking up my hand in his much larger one. His fingers played with my wrist and I had to stop myself from smiling. He was really sweet, mysterious, but nice too.

"Did you speak with your parents?"

"Mmhhmm. I spoke with my mom."

"Did you tell her about…?"

"No. I couldn't tell her now. I want to tell her when I'm actually thinking clearly."

"You weren't thinking clearly earlier?" he asked.

I looked at him and frowned when I saw his sad expression.

"I was thinking very clearly when I said that I would marry you," I told him seriously.

"You're marrying me because you want a better life. You want to do something that matters."

"And you're marrying me because you don't want to marry a woman from your own country," I stated.

"I like you, Isabella. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't"

I sat up and leaned over to rest my head along his shoulder. Edward was unlike any person I'd ever met. Granted, he was royalty, and not many people met royalty, but there was something about him that had me captivated. It was all so surreal.

He wanted to marry me because he could. He said he liked me, and that he was attracted to me, but I knew there had to be a bigger reason for him to want this.

If I was being honest with myself, I'd say that I was marrying out of survival. I was just too depressed here in America. I had goals and dreams, and I knew that if I married Edward those goals and dreams would come true. We were marrying each other for convenience and some undeniable attraction that we both shared. Neither of us had actually said it out loud, but this thing between us was nothing if not abrupt and hasty. This wasn't the ordinary fairytale or everyday falling-in-love-for-the-first-time thing. This was kismet in the strangest way possible.

Edward brought his hand around me, gently taking me into his arms. My sleepy body succumbed to his embrace; my head lolled back, my eyes closed, and my body finally gave out.

I was vaguely aware of him laying me down on the bed and smiling before he said, "Get some sleep, _mia bella_."

Those were the last words I heard before I woke up in the middle of the night. I was sweating and restless. My body was tense and my mind was racing. The previous day's events had finally caught up with me, and I felt like I had awoken from a bad dream.

I took a moment to calm myself down. When I felt better, I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to splash some cool water over my face.

I remembered everything. My desperate attempt to find a job, my panic attack at seeing all the other jobless people, my near death experience, and Edward. If it hadn't happened to me, I probably would have thought it was all a dream.

After patting my face dry with a towel, I went out to the living room only to discover Edward asleep on the pull out bed. He was sound asleep with his lips slightly parted. He looked angelic. I wanted to reach out and climb in the pull out with him. The sudden need to be close to him was surprising, and just a little weird. With a resigned sigh, I left him to go get a drink of water.

I was drinking my second glass of water when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spluttered and coughed all the water out.

"Calm yourself, Isabella."

He put a hand on my back and patted firmly. My coughing ceased, but he didn't take his hand away. He was rubbing my back firmly, almost giving me a massage.

"I'm okay," I croaked.

"I'm glad," he replied softly.

He turned me around to face him, his hands came to frame my face delicately, and he leaned in to rest his forehead on mine. The intimate gesture made me tremble.

"I woke up," I said dully.

"I can see that," he replied with a smile. He kept his forehead on mine, breathing deeply and slowly. It was like he was capturing this moment, tucking it away in his mind to keep forever.

I tentatively brought my hands to rest on his hips. In this position, we were hugging. It should have felt foreign and strange. It didn't.

It felt oddly nice. For that moment, it didn't matter how crazy we were because right there we were just two people who understood each other.

Edward pulled away with a sigh. He gave me a sweet peck on the cheek before bidding me goodnight again. He left me to go back to his little pull out bed.

I walked back to the bedroom, feeling confused and a little amused. The prince of Volterra had just given up his comfy bed to me, a commoner.

I was able to sleep the rest of the night without waking up from any bad dreams.

The following morning, I woke up to Edward bustling about the room. He was dressed impeccably, in a gray suit and dark blue tie. His long frame looked delicious.

"Oh, you're up!" he exclaimed. He rushed over to me and gave me a smile.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello," he said, chuckling.

I stretched my arms and yawned before getting out of bed. Edward followed me outside to the living room where I found Bree and a tray full of breakfast food. I looked at Edward, raising my brow in question.

"I have some business to attend to, but I wanted to make sure you had something to eat before you left," he explained.

"Thank you." It was considerate of him, I guess. Food was a must-have, right? The waffles and berries looked good, and the coffee was practically purring at me.

"I want to talk to you before I leave."

"Okay," I said as I popped a blueberry in my mouth.

Edward went on to explain his schedule. He would be very busy, but he wanted to spend time with me tonight. I offered to take him on a tour of the city, and he smiled broadly at the suggestion. Then he told me that I would have to settle my apartment lease.

"Why?" I asked. I was genuinely confused.

He gave me a quizzical look. "Because we're getting married; you're going to move to Volterra."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that, but I honestly hadn't thought I'd move there now. We needed to do some planning before I made any sort of arrangements to move.

"I'm not moving right away. Edward, I barely said yes. These things take time and preparation, don't they?"

He shrugged. "That's why I have Bree. She does all my planning for me."

That would not do with me. If I was marrying a prince, then I'd plan my own wedding the way I wanted to. You only get married once, right?

"That's not going to work for me. If I'm going to get married to you, then I have a say in the wedding."

"I'm Catholic, Isabella. We'll be getting married in the church. What else is there to plan?"

Lucky for him, I was raised in the Catholic Church, too. I didn't have any qualms about getting married in the church. The Catholic Church had very strict rules about marriage. The bride and groom could not under any circumstances live together. Living together unmarried was a sin in the Church's eyes. If Edward wanted to get married in the church, then I'd have to stay here. I couldn't move to Volterra until the wedding.

"So am I, but I can't live with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Isabella. You'll be living with my sister," he explained. "I am very aware of our Church's rules. Don't think me a fool. I'm a devoted Catholic boy." He winked.

I laughed because he was just too charming. I guess I underestimated him.

"I can't wait to marry you, _mia bella_." He got up and bent down to kiss my lips. It was a chaste but sweet kiss. "We'll do all the wedding planning you want tonight. I must leave now. Until tonight, darling." He kissed my forehead, and then beckoned to Bree in Italian.

They spoke for a few minutes. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I figured Bree would tell me later. When she came back to sit across from me, she was smiling.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"You're marrying him!"

I sighed. "I could do worse."

She giggled quietly, shaking her head at me. I smiled into my coffee. It was true; I could do so much worse than marrying a prince from a foreign country. Edward wasn't that bad. He was bossy, abrupt, strange, beautiful, but compassionate. I could live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, goodness! She said yes. Psssh. Like she was going to say no...was there ever a chance? Remember these story facts (not actual real facts, except for the Catholic facts, which is indeed true) please: Edward is the middle child. He is the second son, which means he's not likely to become king. Therefore, he can marry whoever the hell he wants. They are both Catholic, so they have some stringent rules to abide by. They can't live together as roommates/husband and wife before their wedding because the church deems that as 'living in sin.' Also, the Catholic Church does not believe in contraceptives. Okay, that's all I will say for now. ;)  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Thank you for all the support and love you give to this story.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank AnthroBug and xochina from PTB for beta'ing this. Thank you for your critique and suggestions.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 5**

After breakfast, I took a shower and changed back into the clothes I had worn the previous day. Once I gathered all of my stuff and went out to the living area, I found Bree attached to her phone, ready to tackle the day.

"I thought you were Edward's assistant," I said as I tied my hair up in a ponytail. I hated the feeling of wet hair, so I always pulled it back into a knot or ponytail when I didn't have time to dry it.

"I am, but he decided that I should help you for the time being," she replied, not even looking up from her phone.

I peered over her shoulder, and she turned away from me. "These are private, international affairs. Edward needs some stuff, so I'm sending it to him."

"Thank goodness for technology," I joked.

"Indeed. So, Edward told me that he wanted me to help you settle your living arrangements and help you pack to make the move to Volterra easier." She further explained that she was going to help me understand just what I had gotten myself into, which meant that I could ask her questions. I was happy to hear that, because I had about a million of them.

We left the hotel room and took the elevator to the lobby, where I attempted to go to my car, only to find out that Edward had "taken care of it." I was too shocked to ask what that meant, so I let it go and followed Bree into a town car. I gave Bree directions to my apartment, and she translated for the driver.

Bree asked me questions about Seattle. Having never been here before, she was curious about the people and the sights. After a while, I grew tired of talking about Seattle. I had other things on my mind.

"What's Volterra like?" I asked as we came to a stoplight.

Bree put her phone away and smiled. "It's a little country on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. Our neighbor is Italy, which is why Edward and I speak primarily in Italian. We also speak French on occasion."

She also told me what it was like to work for the royal family. She was Edward's assistant, but she'd worked with other members of the family, such as the king and queen. She expressed her love for the royal family by speaking highly of them. I learned that Prince Emmett and his wife, Princess Rosalie, were next in line for the throne. Emmett was the eldest son, so it made sense. Princess Mary-Alice was the youngest, and was spoiled rotten. According to Bree, she was on the stuck-up side, but once you got to know her, she was okay. Apparently, she and Princess Rosalie were best friends and were very hard to please. I had a feeling that they might not accept Edward's and my engagement.

By the time we arrived at my apartment, I was feeling queasy about Edward's family. They were royalty for goodness's sake! Surely they had expectations of his future bride; I doubted they would have picked an American for him. Sighing deeply, I tried my best to push those negative thoughts away. Edward was adamant about marrying me, which was all I should focus on.

I led Bree to my apartment building, and when we passed by the leasing office, she pulled me back, insisting we take care of my lease. In a matter of minutes, I had paid my rent and given them my forty-five days notice of vacancy. I guess forty-five days was enough time to sort out my affairs before I went to Volterra.

"Oh, man!"

"What is it?" Bree asked as we walked toward my apartment door.

"I'm really doing this. I'm getting ready to move to Volterra with Edward." There was a mixture of awe and bewilderment in my voice. I still had trouble wrapping my head around the decision I had made.

"It's amazing how things happen, isn't it?" she stated with an amused expression.

After unlocking my door, we went inside and got down to business. Bree helped me sort out everything. All my things were either put away or catalogued for movers to pack away. I felt a little iffy about having movers go through my things, but she assured me that they would be people from Edward's staff, not actually hired movers. Truth be told, I didn't have many things to pack, but I agreed to allow the royal movers to pack away my things.

Before I knew it, the morning had passed and it was lunchtime. My stomach was growling, so we decided to go out for lunch. We went to a local Chinese restaurant and shared a variety of dishes.

While we ate, I took the opportunity to ask her more about Volterra, hoping that she'd elaborate on that story about the radicals. It fascinated me. It sounded like something out of a fairytale; the kingdom having the good sovereign, and a band of renegades looking to take the crown. It was classic.

"So, what else can you tell me about Volterra?"

"My country has a rich history," she began. "Volterra was originally a part of Italy, but broke away in 1300. The royal family has been in power since. King Carlisle has some English ancestry, and Queen Esme has some French and Italian roots. The entire family is seen more as a political figure head rather than a complete sovereign. Our government is very much like Britain's."

Bree explained that Edward and his family were involved in the politics of the country, but they didn't make decisions on laws. They had a Prime Minister and Parliament who were the ones with the real power.

Even though the royal family wasn't as influential in politics as one may think, they were still beloved by their people. King Carlisle and Queen Esme were well-known for being kind and charitable. They often went out into the community and helped those who needed it.

I wanted to ask her more questions, but she refused to tell me anything else because she wanted me to form my own opinion of them when I finally met them.

"When do you think I'll be moving?"

She smiled playfully. "In forty-five days of course."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I liked Bree. I felt like we could be good friends, and boy did I need one, what with all the crazy things going on.

"Be serious!" I was still laughing, but I really did want to have an idea of when I would leave.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to talk to Edward," she replied. It was an honest answer, one that made a lot of sense, really.

"I guess so." I sighed. Edward and I had a lot of things to talk about.

She paid for lunch and had the rest of our stuff packed up. We got up and began to walk toward the door when her phone rang.

She gave a little chuckle and said, "It's him." She answered the call and spoke in Italian all the way to the car, and throughout the entire ride back to my apartment. Once we reached the apartment building, she hung up.

"He wants you to pack some clothes, and then we're to go back to the hotel to meet him. He's anxious to see you again," she announced.

I couldn't help but smile. He wanted to see me! That was flattering and it made me feel a little happy. Sure, he was demanding and he could have asked me to meet him. I would have liked to talk to him, but I also liked his bossiness. It was kind of a turn on.

"That's kind of sweet," I said more to myself than her.

I put away the leftovers and went to pack a bag full of clothes and toiletries that I would need. Edward never told me how long I would be spending time with him, so I opted to be ready with a few days worth of clothing.

The very thought of meeting my prince and husband-to-be was almost laughable. These kinds of things didn't happen to girls like me. Wasn't I just struggling to find a job? And now I was engaged to the price of Volterra. I marveled at how quickly things had changed. Hopefully it was all for the better. I knew we each had our own reasons for wanting to marry the other. Part of it was because of our mutual attraction, but another part of it was secret. I believed him when he said he liked me, to a certain extent that is. He had to have a better, more personal answer than just liking me, because I knew I was marrying him to get the hell out of here. There was nothing here for me, no prospects or anything. Marrying him was my do-over in life. I would make the most of it.

"Are you ready to leave?" Bree asked me, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yes, I am."

We arrived at the hotel and quickly made our way toward to elevator. I was nervous and a little jittery with anticipation. The reality of being with Edward was sinking in, and I couldn't wait to see him.

Seeing Edward waiting for me was nice. He looked so handsome in his suit and messy hair sticking out all over the place.

"_Mia bella_," he murmured as he swept me up in his arms. His behavior toward me didn't surprise me that much anymore. I was quickly becoming used to his ardent affection. I liked it, really.

"Edward," I replied with a smile. I hugged him back and buried my face against his strong chest. He ran his hands up and down my back and spoke to Bree. I had no idea what they were talking about, but in a few short minutes I heard her leave.

"The coast is clear," he said jokingly. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away from me only to reach out for my hand so that he could pull me along.

"My bag …"

"Leave it. I haven't seen you the entire day and I don't want to be interrupted," he said, his voice clipped but not angry.

He led me back to the bedroom and before I could say anything else, his lips descended upon mine. His kiss was passionate and deep. I could feel his tongue probing against my lower lip. I parted my lips; he swooped in and claimed my tongue.

This was the most passionate kiss we'd share so far. I shouldn't have been surprised, but the enthusiasm and fervor he laid upon me was a little overwhelming, in a good way. It made me feel desirable.

"How was your day?" I asked, feeling shy all of a sudden. I looked up at him and then looked awkwardly at my feet.

"Uneventful." He took my hand, leading me to sit on the bed. He stood before me, just staring at me with an unreadable expression. Finally he spoke. "I was anxious to see you. I admit that I want to get a head start on our wedding."

_Our wedding_. How funny that sounded!

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as I shrugged out of my cardigan.

"I'd like for us to have a fool proof plan. We need to tell our parents what we have decided to do, but I assume you don't want tell them how we got here," he said, gesturing to the two of us.

"I'm going to tell my parents the truth," I replied. I had to because I was a really bad liar, and in my opinion, it was always better to stick as close to the truth as possible. Lies tended to get really messy, and I just didn't have the patience for that.

Edward smiled broadly, obviously pleased at what I had just said. "Excellent! I was planning to tell my parents the truth too, but I was also going to stress discretion."

I nodded. That made sense. I didn't want _everyone_ to know how I ended up engaged to the prince of Volterra. Some things were better kept private.

"I think we should tell our parents first, and then we can get into the heavy planning," I suggested. Edward agreed, saying that he really didn't have any idea how to plan the wedding, so he'd just leave it all to me and our mothers.

Talking with him did come easily. We could go on tangents about unimportant stuff, or we could talk seriously. It was nice to have someone that I could just talk and listen to. I didn't have a big group of friends, just a small tight-knit group I'd known throughout my entire life. The funny thing was that I could get along with Edward so easily. It was effortless, really.

Eventually, we stopped talking about our plans and instead opted to go out. I had promised him that I would show him around Seattle. He called it our first date.

"I can't believe you're taking me out," he said, shaking his head. He wasn't used to having a woman take him out. Usually, it was the other way around and he didn't like it much, or so he told me.

"Well, it's not like you can take me out here. You don't even know where to go."

"I could have had Bree make a reservation at a restaurant."

"Not going to happen. You're here in _my_ country. I will treat. When I get to Volterra, then you can treat all you'd like."

"I'll hold you to that," he said. He held my hand as we walked to the town car, ready to go on our little sight-seeing adventure.

I directed him downtown. We walked around the city, before going into a little American restaurant. If it wasn't for Jacob and the rest of Edward's bodyguards, it would have felt like I was going out with a normal guy. I almost snorted. Edward was not normal. For God's sake he was European royalty! While the title was interesting, it wasn't what made him irresistible. It was him, just him as a person that was so damn alluring.

"Tell me about your family."

"It's just me and my parents. I'm an only child," I said.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise before a slight smirk crept out. "Better for me. I don't have to deal with overprotective brothers or annoying sisters."

I laughed. Of course he'd think it was a good benefit for him. "I'm not used to sharing," I said, playfully winking at him.

"Don't worry about that, _mia bella_. I'm all yours."

I don't know what it was, but those words alone made me feel like I was on cloud nine. He was mine. I couldn't help but smile.

He saw me smiling and chuckled quietly. "I see you like that thought."

_Oh, indeed_.

"What do you do in Volterra?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.

"Do you work or - I don't know! What does a prince usually do?"

"I'm a scholar and a military officer. When I'm not reading or working, I'm traveling around the country, doing my royal duty," he explained, albeit vaguely. I wanted to ask him to elaborate on his work, but his voice gave of a hint of finality. He wasn't going to say anything else.

"Sounds fun?" I scrunched up my nose, making a face.

He laughed. "It has its perks."

We talked about me, then. He asked about my education and teaching ambitions. I told him that I had studied at Oregon State. He mentioned that he had spent some time in America studying medicine. I knew he was a doctor, but now I knew he was also licensed here as well as Volterra.

I shared with him how I would love to get involved in charitable organizations and volunteering in Volterra. I was going to marry their prince and live there, I figured I might as well make an effort to know the people. Also, I had high hopes that I could teach or do something that let me tap into my English teaching skills. I could only hope.

When I mentioned that Bree had told me that Volterra was famous for its car races, he got this boyish grin on his face and began to talk animatedly about the upcoming race. I lost him a few times, mainly because I was pretty averse to sports. They didn't interest me much, and watching any race or game on television made me sleepy.

"Of course you'll be going with me. I'm going to race one of the cars, and I'd really like for you to be there and watch me."

That got my attention. "You race too?"

"A little," he replied hesitantly.

I looked at him questioningly.

He sighed. "I like to race."

"Aren't you afraid that you'll crash?"

"It's happened. I haven't died yet," he replied nonchalantly.

I gaped at him. He'd crashed before? I guess that was bound to happen, but his careless attitude was a little disturbing. Didn't he believe in self-preservation?

"Don't look so surprised, Isabella. I'm an excellent driver." There was that arrogance again.

"An excellent driver that has crashed before," I teased.

His green eyes danced as they looked into my brown ones. He had this expression on his face that could only be described as happy. He leaned forward and took one of my hands in his. Looking straight at me, he said, "I can tell you're going to make my life a lot more fulfilling."

I smiled, not sure how to reply to that particular statement.

"Shall we head back?" he asked, completely ignoring my puzzlement.

I nodded and quickly picked up the check before he could protest. I admit that I had found a small thrill in doing things that he deemed as unconventional, like paying for dinner on the first date. It didn't matter. He was paying for the whole wedding, anyway.

We left, walking outside, hand in hand. It was just so normal and once again, I felt like it was the most natural thing for us to do. He opened the door to the car but right before I got inside, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. I rose up and gave him another just because I wanted to.

I had to admit that our first date was a success. It was nice and comfortable, and we really got to know each other. Perhaps not well, but it was a start. I was happy with how my decision had panned out for me. Truly, this was going to be a very big change, but I was ready for it. I just had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I welcome questions, but I reserve the right to not answer them if I think the answer will give the story away. What you do need to know: They are mutually attracted to each other, but they each have their own reasons for saying yes. We'll get to those reasons soon enough, and the wedding isn't that far away (as far as chapters are concerned.)  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had to actually write the chapter while juggling a busy couple of weeks.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank you to Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. They are my permanent betas, and I am so grateful that they agreed to help me despite their very busy schedules.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 6**

It took three days for me to actually find the courage to go to my parents' house in Forks and tell them that I was engaged to Edward. I really didn't have a plan. I knew I had to tell them and that they'd have to meet him. So, I gave them a call, letting them know that I was on my way.

Edward was interested in my childhood and family, so he was excited that he was finally going to meet my parents. No matter how much I told him about them, he was persistent about trying to meet them in person.

"I don't know why you're so happy," I said with a roll of my eyes. Edward and I were in the town car. There was a driver and a bodyguard in our car, with more bodyguards in another. I was still trying to get used to them.

"I want to know everything about you, Isabella. I think it's only fair since you'll be moving to Volterra, and there you'll begin to learn all about my upbringing and family," he explained.

"You haven't told me anything about your childhood!" I accused. I had asked a few times, but he never elaborated. He had told me vague stories about his childhood with his siblings, but I could tell he held back a lot. I promised myself that I wouldn't push him, but I was beginning to get frustrated.

"You'll know soon enough," he mumbled. "My childhood was vastly different than yours, Isabella. I was born into royalty, so I knew from the moment I was born that I was not a normal child. I had rules and restrictions to follow. For goodness sake, my best friend was my bloody bodyguard!"

Finally, I was getting somewhere with him! It bugged me that he wouldn't talk to me about himself. He kept things so private, which was a stark contrast to how I answered his questions.

Just then, I realized that Edward was jealous of me. He wanted to know about me and my childhood because he wished he had had the opportunity to do the things that I had done. He wanted to fall down and scrape his knees without worrying that his bodyguards would be there to prevent it. He wanted his childhood freedom.

"Edward," I said, my lips quivering slightly. I slipped my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry."

He sighed heavily and let out a frustrated growl. "I'm not ungrateful for the way I was brought up. I just wish I could have had a similar experience to yours. Did you know that I had to sneak in my first motorcycle? Of course my parents found out, but I managed to keep the bike. That was one of the best days of my life," he said happily.

I heard everything he said, but the only thing I could think of was the image of Edward straddling his motorcycle. The very thought had me swooning.

"Isabella?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my dazed face.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

He laughed. "If you're a good girl, I may just take you on my bike."

_Yes, please_!

Edward and I talked about his childhood in comparison to mine. We learned just how different our upbringings were. I was a klutz who had supportive, but flaky parents. He was coddled and kept safe almost all his life. As a child, Edward was a handful. He and his brother liked to roughhouse, but the housekeeping staff and bodyguards never let them get too rowdy. As a teenager, Edward went through a rebellious stage. However, every time he snuck out, he would get caught. It wasn't until he talked to his parents and expressed his feelings on how suffocated he felt, that he was able to have fun without sneaking around. In the end, they made him take proper motorcycle and race car lessons. He could now drive his motorcycle as well as the race cars that his country loved.

By the time we got to Forks, I felt like we had made more progress in our relationship. We were still getting to know each other, but at least we were both willing to make it work.

When we pulled up to my parents' home, I felt an anxious feeling down my spine. I had no idea what I was going to tell my parents. How would I explain my engagement to them? And Edward and his six bodyguards with me?

_This is going to be stellar_.

"Isabella?"

I looked at Edward and frowned when I saw him standing outside already, his arm outstretched to help me out of the car.

"Let's do this," I muttered more to myself than him. I placed my hand in his and let him gently pull me to my feet.

We walked up to the door followed by two of his bodyguards, Jacob and Paul. I had a key, so I opened the door. Poking my head through the cracked door, I called out to my parents.

"Bella!" My mom cried. I could hear her coming toward the door, and I braced myself for the onslaught of shock.

I glanced at Edward and he gave me a smile. I guess it was meant to be encouraging, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. I took in a deep breath and let it out fast. As if he could sense my discomfort, Edward pulled me into his side and gave me a kiss atop my head.

"Hi, Mom!" I said cheerily.

She was standing in front of us with a bewildered expression and her mouth was agape. For a moment, she didn't say anything, and then she blushed and started stammering. "Bella, who is this? Oh, my Lord! There are so many people! Bella!"

"Mom!" I screamed. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "Can we come inside to talk to you and dad?"

She nodded confusedly, leading us into the house. When we were all seated on the sofa, my dad glaring at us from his spot near the mantle; I knew I was in over my head. This was a bad idea.

"Bella, can you tell me what the hell is going on here?" Dad asked, still glaring at Edward and the bodyguards.

"I can explain," I replied. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my fiancé, Edward."

There was a long bout of silence, and then Dad cursed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "Edward and I met in Seattle…" I was drawing a blank and that was when Edward successfully cut in.

"It was love at first sight. I just knew Isabella was the one for me. Luckily, she felt it too. I proposed to her the same day I met her. I realize that this is crazy…"

My dad interrupted him. "This is ridiculous! You don't even know each other."

Edward had the decency to look guilty, but he held firm. "Mr. Swan, I love your daughter very much. I want to protect her and make her happy."

"Who the fuck are these two?" Dad asked pointing to the bodyguards.

I couldn't speak. I had no idea what to do. Edward must have been prepared for this because he quickly dismissed the bodyguards, and then went on to explain to my parents who he was. He told them exactly what he had told me. Everything was laid out for my parents to help them understand what was happening.

All I could do was watch as my parents listened to the prince of Volterra tell them that he wanted to marry their daughter. It was so surreal; never in my life had I imagined that a prince would be talking to my parents about his decision to marry me.

When Edward explained to my dad that he was a military officer and was quite capable in hand-to-hand combat as well in firearms, my dad was sold on letting me marry him. He was visibly impressed with Edward's knowledge and skills. I could tell he was pleased that someone with a military background was going to marry me.

"I don't know if Bella told you, but I'm the retired chief of police here."

I mentally face-palmed myself. My dad was trying to impress Edward. This was too funny.

Edward glanced at me, suppressing a smirk. I could tell he was very happy that my dad liked him. The two of them had their own conversation about guns and the military life, leaving me and my mom to our mutual stunned shock.

"Bella," Mom said as she stood up from her seat on the recliner. "Why don't we make the boys a snack?"

I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly, but got up to follow her to the kitchen. She began to make a pot of coffee.

"I know what you're going to say," I began.

Mom turned to look at me. She gave me a hard look, but then the unthinkable happened. She squealed and threw her arms around me.

"I cannot believe it! How come you didn't tell me sooner?" she asked amidst happy tears and squeals.

_What the hell?_

"You're not mad?" I asked, puzzled.

She stepped back and shook her head. "I'm furious that you didn't tell me sooner! How did this happen?"

I bit my lip and made a face. I had to tell her. She was my mom for crying out loud! If I didn't tell her, I'd burst.

"Do you remember that job convention I went to?"

She nodded. "You met him there?"

"Sort of," I said. I explained to her that I had a panic attack, which led me to go outside where I was almost hit by a van. But Edward had saved me. I skimmed over some of the more personal details, like the fact that he had sort of kidnapped me and bullied me into resting until I felt better. I also failed to tell her about the background check he had done and the fact that I had already gone to a formal event with him.

"Oh, honey. It's like a fairytale come to life! He saved you from getting hurt and you're going to live happily ever after," she gushed.

I stopped her before she could get carried away. "Mom, calm down! Edward and I wanted to tell you guys so that you could help me with the wedding, and to let you know that I will be moving to Volterra next month." I had to explain our plans. We were telling our parents first, of course. Then we planned on getting me ready for my move.

Everything was happening so fast. I felt like I had barely enough time to sleep. The days prior to coming here, Edward and I had gone out on another date, and I had gone to another charity function in Seattle. I wondered why he was even in Seattle when it seemed more likely for him to be in D.C. When I asked him about that, he answered by saying that the event took place in Seattle this time, not in D.C. I guess that made sense.

"Honey, you don't have to ask me. I have waited for this moment since the day you were born! It's been my dream to help you plan your wedding," she said with a sigh.

Mom and I made a tray of cookies and coffee for Dad and Edward. When we went back to the living room, I was surprised to see Edward sharing some photos of his military garb with my dad.

"Bella, you have yourself a very fine young man. I have to say, I feel confident that you will be well protected and loved by him. Truthfully, I'm not looking forward to giving you away in a few months, but Edward is a noble man. I'm happy to leave you in such capable hands."

That statement alone shocked the hell out of me. My dad wasn't the most talkative man. He was the silent type, but I guess Edward had changed that.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied, stunned.

"_Mia bella_, you're father was just telling me that I have to pay close attention to you. You seem to have a penchant for danger." I could tell that he was teasing me. He was smirking and his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"You already know I'm clumsy," I stated as I sat down next to him. He kissed my cheek in apology and I rolled my eyes. "I'm actually glad everything is going so well. For a moment, I thought my dad was going to shoot you."

Edward and Dad chuckled.

"I'd have let him," Edward said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, you're his only daughter. I think I understand why he's so protective over you."

"Shall we discuss wedding details?" Mom interrupted. She handed them their coffees. Edward was very sweet and thanked her, even taking a chocolate chip cookie from the tray.

I knew he was trying very hard to win over my parents. I also knew that if he tried hard enough, he'd succeed. Edward wasn't stupid, when he wanted something, he knew just how and when to get it. I'd learned that recently.

"Of course, Mrs. Swan," Edward replied cheerily.

She blushed and insisted he call her Renée, which he did. For the next hour or so, we talked all things wedding. Edward made sure to tell them that he was Catholic and that he wished to marry me in the Church. My parents loved that idea and immediately they offered to help us find sponsors for the veil and chord rituals. We managed to get the elements of the mass and other extra rituals we wanted thrown in. My parents weren't religious by any means, but they were pretty faithful. They raised me in the Church and I had received all the Sacraments of Initiation. Of course, so had Edward. We were ready to get married.

"I will make all the arrangements for you to travel with Bella to Volterra next month. You needn't worry about anything, just leave it all to me," Edward said graciously.

We had finished finalizing our planning and were getting ready to leave. Edward had a meeting in the morning and I was going to start packing with Bree's help.

My parents were delighted that Edward was capable of taking care of the travel arrangements. They were enthralled with Edward's manners and charm; it was almost comical to see them so taken with him.

"Everything will be perfect," Mom promised. She was excited to meet Edward's family and do more planning.

"I'm sure of it," Edward agreed. He bent down to give my mom a kiss on her cheek, and then shook hands with my dad in farewell.

I had to admit that this had gone a lot better than I thought it would. Of course, it was all thanks to Edward. Where I failed, and I did, he picked it up and explained. He poured on the charm and everything turned out really well. I was impressed and a little annoyed at how my parents seemed to like him. I thought they'd be super protective and weary of him. I guess that wasn't the case.

"I cannot believe this," I half muttered to myself.

"What was that, Bella?" Mom asked as she gave me a hug.

"Nothing," I fibbed. I smiled and went to hug my dad.

My parents were something else. I just didn't have words to describe this clusterfuck of a meet-the-parents trip. I could only hope that my meeting with Edward's family would go just as well if not better.

After leaving my parent's house, I felt weird. It was like on one end, I felt like we had done what we had said we wanted to do. We told my parents and it couldn't have gone any better. Then, on the other end, I felt like my parents were as crazy as me for being so damn supportive of my engagement.

"You're quiet," Edward observed. We were back in the town car with the bodyguards, on our way back to Seattle.

I shrugged, feeling tired. "I'm thinking."

"About what?" He looped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer.

I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "My parents really like you. I'm not sure if I like that."

"Why?"

"Because!" I exclaimed. "This is crazy and I just thought that when we told my parents, they might be protective and mad at me for agreeing to marry you. I thought they'd be furious, but instead they like you a lot."

"Please, don't hold anything back," he teased. "Isabella, you are jealous! You're parents liked me and that makes you jealous."

I pouted because he was right. I was a little jealous, mainly because I just didn't see my parents being so happy for me, nor did I see them actually liking him so much. "Only a little bit," I mumbled.

He chuckled and lifted my head off his chest. "Don't you want them to like me, accept me?"

"Yes," I replied, sighing. "I just couldn't believe how easily you took over and how they ate up your charm. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that's what got me here in the first place."

He laughed again and I poked him in the ribs to get him to knock it off. I didn't like it when he laughed at me. It really wasn't that funny.

"Will you cut it out?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, _mia bella_," he said as he planted a kiss to my lips.

_Okay_, I thought. If he kissed me after every little squabble, then I'd be happier.

I kissed him back, pulling his head closer. He got the message and quickly deepened the kiss. He tangled his hand in my hair and tugged. That action made me swipe my tongue along his; I also wanted to creep into his lap and not come back for air. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. He lessened his hold on my hair and began to bring us down from our kissing high.

"Do that all the time," I said as he pulled away. He gave me another chaste kiss and hugged me close.

Although we didn't know that much about each other, we did know that we had great chemistry. Attraction was a big part of any relationship, and we had plenty of that. Kissing him was not an awful task at all. In fact, I really enjoyed it.

"I promise I'll do a lot more than that after we're married."

I had to admit that I really liked that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if that's how you guys envisioned Bella's parents meeting with Edward, but that's how I wanted it. This chapter was on the humorous side. We'll get to the drama really soon. We'll be going to Volterra in two chapters from now. ;)  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: A faster update. Let's hope I can continue this pace.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank you Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. I'm working on the simplifying thing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 7**

Edward and I spent as much time together as we could, though it was limited to a few room service meals. Our limited time together wasn't a waste. However, we continued to find things out about each other. I knew he hated raw onions and he knew I hated cucumbers. Little things like that were important because the way I saw it, we'd be living together for a very long time. We might as well know each others likes and dislikes.

"What is your favorite genre in literature?" Edward asked. We were sitting on the hotel bed, our backs against the cushioned headboard. We had just finished dinner and were eating dessert, which consisted of a lemon tart, complete with powdered sugar and whipped cream.

"That's a tough question! I might as well ask you what your favorite race car is," I teased. I took another bite of cake and smiled. It was really was good. "If I had to decide, then I'd say that I absolutely love the British Classics. I am Jane Austen's biggest fan."

"A romantic," he commented as he took a sip of his espresso.

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling to myself again. I was a bit of a romantic, and I was getting that fairytale, dream-like wedding. I couldn't complain. "Maybe just a little bit," I admitted.

He leaned forward to give me a soft kiss. Like all his kisses, they left me wanting more. Lately, he'd been chaste in terms of physical affection. I had asked why he was holding back, and he'd answered me by stating that he didn't want to be tempted anymore than he already was.

"I suppose our courtship isn't as romantic as you thought it would be? I confess that I wished we'd met on better circumstances."

"I think our courtship is pretty unique. I'm not ashamed of anything that's happened between us, but I admit it is bizarre. I never imagined I'd meet anyone the way I did, or that I'd be engaged to you. Despite all that, I like where this is heading."

He grinned. "I am crazy about you." He gave me another kiss before taking another bite of cake. I had to fight him for the last bite. Thankfully, he let me win.

The past few evenings were spent in seclusion. Edward and I were deliriously happy, mainly because we didn't have contact with the outside world. When I was with Edward, it was like magic. Everything stopped and we were in our own little protective love bubble. We laughed and talked easily with each other.

Although we had fun together, I could feel that he was hiding things from me. He was always so vague and secretive about Volterra and his family. I tried pushing for information, but he would distract me with his Italian words and kisses. I was too weak to resist his distractions.

"Why won't you tell me about Volterra?" I asked.

"You'll be traveling there in a month. What is the point in telling you about it when you could just find out for yourself?" he replied with a lazy smile.

I growled in frustration. I could search on the Internet if I wanted too, but I wanted Edward to be willing to tell me.

"You're deliberately not telling me anything! You know I could go on Wikipedia and read about your country there."

"Yes, but you won't," was his smug reply.

"I want you to tell me. I think it's only fair since you know so much about me and my country."

"I've been to the States before, Isabella. I have done my own research and I've visited numerous places in this country. No one told me about it, I did everything on my own."

I huffed and crossed my arms like a petulant child. He was being mean and I was being stubborn.

"_Mia bella_," he sang. "I don't want my view on Volterra to affect yours. I want you to see my country for the very first time with brand new eyes. You'll appreciate it, trust me."

I thought about his statement, and had to agree with him. Perhaps he was right. If he told me anything about Volterra, it might sway my opinion. Bree had already told me a little bit about the country, but that was okay. I _still_ didn't really know anything about it. I had to see Volterra with my own, unbiased eyes. It was better that way, really.

"I guess you're right," I said, relenting.

Edward smiled and pulled me close so that I was almost sitting on his lap. He lifted my chin, letting my eyes meet his. "I am happy you agree with me. You're so cute when you're stubborn."

I rolled my eyes at him and he teased me, saying that gesture was unladylike. I came back with a shake of my head and a kiss on his cheek. That shut him up.

Conversation moved to our favorite movies and television shows. Edward told me he didn't have time to watch TV, but that he did love independent films as well as big Hollywood action movies.

Spending time with him like this was easy. Sometimes I felt like I was living someone else's life. Edward, and everything that had happened, still felt surreal. I didn't want this to end, but I knew that it would. He was going back to Volterra tomorrow and I would be staying here, packing up my life.

We had already agreed to correspond over e-mails, text messages, and Skype for the remainder of the month, until I was able to fly to Volterra. Maintaining our relationship was important to us. Things were progressing, and it was no longer just attraction between us. We really wanted this to work well.

"One month. That is all I will allow, and then I'm sending the jet to get you."

The fact that he had his own private jet didn't surprise me. However, I was nervous. I'd never been out of the States before. I'd been on an airplane before, but going to Volterra scared me. I knew virtually nothing about the country except from what Bree had told me. I only had basic information, and I was sure that my anticipation was going to get the best of me.

"What are you going to do with all that time?" I asked.

"Besides missing you?" He flashed me a playful smile, and then continued. "I'll be working and begging my mom and sister to help with the wedding."

Typically, we were supposed to be engaged for a few months. The Church wanted to make sure that the engaged couple were marrying for the right reasons. Divorce was frowned upon, so it made sense. Although Edward knew the Church preferred that we be engaged for six months or so, he wanted to get married in three months. It would be a short engagement, but I didn't mind at all.

"Your family is going to hate me," I stated. It was a presumptuous statement, but after Bree had told me that Princesses Rosalie and Mary-Alice were hard to please, I'd come to the conclusion that I was in over my head.

"They will not hate you. They'll be surprised, but they won't hate you. I won't allow it."

"But Bree said…"

"Never mind what Bree said. I will make sure that my family accepts you," he interjected.

This was another one of our disagreements. I was nervous about meeting his family. I had a bad feeling that they weren't going to like me. I didn't think I was the ideal woman for Edward, and every time I expressed that, he'd vehemently disagree with me.

"You can't force them to accept me!"

"Yes, I can," he replied stubbornly.

"Edward, stop." I was weary from disagreeing with him again. He was impossible to negotiate with. Sometimes, I wondered how well of a politician he would be since I never got anywhere with him.

"Isabella, I don't want you worrying about my family. They will accept you because I accept you. They will like you because I like you. I won't have anyone from Volterra causing you stress."

I bit back my comment about _him_ being the only one from Volterra who caused me stress, thus far.

"I appreciate your help, Edward. I really do, but I'm not stupid. I know how this whole courtship will look to your family. I'm prepared for them to not like me right away, but I want the chance to change their minds. I'm hoping in time they'll like me just as I'm hoping that I'll like them too, eventually."

He kissed the top of my head and began to play with my hair. "It shouldn't matter what other people think. All you need to know is that I like you enough to know that you're exactly the type of woman I could spend the rest of my life with. In time, I'm hoping we'll grow to love another. I think I could fall in love with you easily, if you let me."

I leaned closer and kissed him softly on his lips. When he said things like that, it made me realize that I could love him too. Maybe it really was that easy.

I spent the rest of the night with Edward, falling asleep next to him. When I woke up, I found that he had moved to sleep on the couch just like he always did, because sleeping together was frowned upon in his old-fashioned ways. I didn't mind that much, though. The sentiment was sweet.

"Good morning," he greeted me as I sat down on a chair.

Bree was here and so was breakfast. I began to pour myself some coffee and offered my cheek to Edward when he bent down to give me a kiss.

"Good morning," I replied sleepily. I looked at him and yawned. Mornings and I didn't always get along.

I could tell that Edward and Bree had been up for hours. They looked wide awake in their impeccably dressed suits. I glanced at the hallway and noticed that his luggage was all set. He was leaving soon.

"I have to leave, Isabella." He took my coffee cup from my hands, setting it down next to my empty plate. I rubbed my eyes and made an angry face at him. I didn't want him to leave because then I'd wake up and everything would go back to the way it was before I had met him. I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"Do you have to go?" I asked pathetically.

He smiled sadly and nodded. "I'm afraid so, darling. Don't worry though. I'm not leaving you to be alone." He gave me a quick kiss before talking to Bree in Italian.

The next thing I knew, my mother walked into the room and enveloped me and Edward in a big hug.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I was surprised to say the least.

I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. A voice in my head told me that it was great that my mom was here. She'd help me get ready to move. Another voice told me that it was sort of pathetic that he was leaving me with my mom. It didn't really portray me as a confident person.

"Edward called me a couple of days ago. He explained everything to me, and don't you worry, Bella! I'll take care of everything," she said reassuringly.

_Great_, I thought. Well, at least I won't be lonely or bored.

"I'm glad that you're here," I said. I was glad because feeling pathetic wasn't something I wanted to feel.

My mom beamed and prattled on about all the things that she and I would be doing in preparation for our trip to Volterra. Her happiness was contagious, and I almost completely forgot that Edward was leaving.

"I'm going to miss you, _mia bella_."

He gathered me in his arms, pulling me away from my mom and Bree's prying eyes. We stood in the living room, his arms holding me in a tight embrace. I looked up at him, biting my lip. He smiled and kissed me softly before he explained that the hotel room was already taken care of. I could leave whenever I wanted so long as I left today.

I walked him to the door, giving him another hug before I did something stupid like beg him to stay. He took one last look into my eyes. His gaze was intense and penetrating right through my core.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked. Even though I knew I would be seeing him in a month, I needed the confirmation from him.

_This wasn't real. He was leaving and I'd never see him again. It was all a dream._

"I'll see you soon, Isabella," he promised. He took a step back so that Bree could say goodbye to me.

Bree gave me a hug and promised to have him contact me as soon as they landed in Volterra. She assured me that she would help me with anything once I got there. I had come to see her as a genuine friend, one that I would really need when I got over there.

She walked out the door and went with the bellhop outside, but Edward hesitated. He looked torn. Before I could ask him what was bothering him, he walked right up to me and pulled me into his arms. I could barely react from the suddenness of his kiss. It was a deep kiss full of longing and affection.

He slowed our movements until we were just gently pecking. It was the last kiss I'd get from him, so I had to stock up.

That kiss had me believing that this was indeed real.

"Call me when you land?" I asked as he pulled away slowly.

"I will." He kissed the tip of my nose and chuckled. "You look sleepy."

"I just woke up."

He gave my hand a squeeze before saying goodbye and leaving with Bree. The very last image I had of him was his tall, lean frame, walking gracefully toward the end of the hallway.

I sighed as I turned around. My mom was bustling around the room, gathering my things and talking to herself.

"Bella, hurry up and eat. We have to go back to your place and start packing," she said hurriedly. She had in her arms my big canvas bag, which was filled with my belongings.

"Okay, okay," I said.

"Oh, honey. I know you miss him!" she gushed as she brought her arm around me. She patted my back consolingly before telling me that she'd keep me busy so that I wouldn't have any time to pout about him.

"I am not pouting!"

Her smile clearly had an "_Oh, yes you are_" air to it.

I huffed as I loaded up my plate with fruit and pancakes. I ate my breakfast in silence, mulling over the past week. So many things had changed. I was scared out of my mind that something awful would happen. Things here were okay, but what would his family think? I couldn't help but worry about them and how they'd see me.

"Bella! You need to get going!"

I quickly finished my plate, and then ran into the bedroom where I found my mom sitting on the bed.

"I'll be ready in half an hour," I said as I grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

An hour later, I found myself throwing out things from my bedroom. Bree and I had already been here, packing clothes and my work things away. However, we hadn't gotten around to actually cleaning the place.

Mom and I were cleaning and trying to get everything organized for when the royal movers came. Apparently, Edward had arranged for them to come and help me pack my things and to have them ship my belongings to Volterra.

It didn't take much time to clean the apartment. I wasn't a messy person, and the place was so small that there really wasn't much to clean up.

Since Edward and Bree had already taken care of the shipping of my belongings, I really didn't have anything else to do after cleaning.

Once my tiny apartment was clean, we tackled the packing room by room. I wasn't going to take anything from the kitchen and all the furniture would have to stay, not that I wanted to take it with me.

We took a break to have a late lunch. Edward had provided us with our own driver, so we hopped into the car and directed him to a little sandwich shop.

"Is Dad super pissed at me?" I asked. I took a sip of my iced tea and waited for her answer.

"He's surprised, but he likes Edward. I think it was the military background that won him over."

I chuckled. "I didn't think he'd like any guy that I'd bring over! Mom, I know this whole thing is crazy, but I really think it could work."

She reached out and held my hand. "Honey, I think this is something wonderful. Every person deserves someone who will love them, and I can see that Edward can do that for you. You may not have known each other for a long time, but your hearts are already getting to know each other."

"He makes me nervous, but in a good way. There's this element of mystery around him. He's one of the nicest guys I've known, but there's a certain edge to him. It's not dangerous, more like interesting," I explained.

"You've got butterflies!" she exclaimed. She smiled, and then looked at me with a serious expression. "Bella, love isn't always about being practical and marrying someone for convenience. Once in a while, the fairytale happens. You get swept up in the emotions and it all falls into place."

That particular statement struck me. I _was_ marrying him for convenience, but there was also a fairytale feeling to it.

I had told myself that I just had to go with it. Things like this didn't happen to a person like me, so I might as well enjoy it.

"I think I have to let him sweep me away," I said.

"I think you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edward and Bella have their work cut out for them, huh? Bella is willing to let Edward 'sweep her away.' That will be entertaining, I think. The next chapter takes place in Volterra. ;)  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Two chapters in one week is a very rare things for me. Please don't expect that. It's more likely that I will update once a week or once every two weeks. It depends how fast I write.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. I feel so good that I'm improving!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**EPOV**

**Chapter 8**

Bree was giving me the evil eye. It was completely unnecessary.

"Edward," she began.

I sighed and cut her off because I didn't want to hear her prattle and moan about my decisions. I was the prince for goodness's sake! She was supposed to respect me.

"Bree," I said warningly. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you, Your Royal Highness?"

I winced at that. She only referred to me by my title when she was mad or disappointed at me. We had an easy-going working relationship. Besides working together, we were actually good friends. She was one of my closest friends and most trusted advisors. I'd be lost without her.

"Yes, I do know what I am doing," I replied confidently.

She grumbled under her breath and threw a pile of magazines into my lap. I picked them up and studied the headlines. These particular magazines were European. They were in English and Italian. On the cover of every magazine was a picture of me and Isabella. The news had broken out that I had an American girlfriend, and Volterra and its neighboring countries were having a field day. I grimaced as I read one headline that didn't really have any nice things to say about Isabella.

Bree was angry that I hadn't told Isabella about the magazines. I knew the news had broken out a few days ago; it wasn't my intention to inform Isabella. She was on a need-to-know basis for the time being, anyway.

There were many things Bree didn't approve of. It wasn't that she didn't like Isabella, because she did indeed like her. She just hated my motives and everything that came with them. I had to admit that I wasn't entirely honest with Isabella. There was a much bigger reason for marrying her, but if everything went the way I wanted it, she'd never find out.

_It was going to be a long flight home_.

I threw the magazines on the seat next to mine. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes, contemplating my return home. I was prepared for my family to react passionately. Isabella was convinced that they would hate her. I was sure they wouldn't like her at first, but they weren't capable of hating her. No one was, really. She was that good of a person-beautiful and kind, too. I thought I was extremely blessed to have her. She was a wonderful young woman, and I was confident that she would be a wonderful wife, too.

I managed to sleep through the entire ride back home. By the time we landed, I was prepared to handle the press and my family's annoying comments. Actually, I was well equipped in the art of manipulation. I often used my talents and aesthetic beauty to get what I wanted. I'd persuade everyone into accepting Isabella. Everything would be okay in the end. I knew it.

Bree, Jacob, and the other bodyguards escorted me out of the terminal. I kept a confident, steady pace toward the awaiting car. Camera flashes and reporters were calling me, but I acted like they didn't even exist.

"Your parents are waiting for you, Edward. They've requested that you head straight to the palace," Bree said. She opened the limo door and waited for me to get in.

"I want to go to the beach house first. I need to shower and recharge. Have Jacob take me home. You may go to the palace and unwind. I'll be there in a couple of hours," I suggested.

She slid into the limo and quickly slammed the door shut. "You know your parents won't like that."

"Just blame me. It's all my fault, remember?" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, but agreed that I would be dropped off at my beach house, and that she would go to the palace.

The beach house was my private getaway. I had acquired it right after I finished my university studies. It was one of my most prized possessions next to my motorcycle and yacht.

Jacob and Paul accompanied me to the beach house. After Bree left, the three of us dispersed into the house. I went upstairs, and Jacob and Paul kept to themselves. Out of all my bodyguards, I liked them the best. They were friendly enough, but they left me alone most of the time. I valued my privacy and they understood that greatly.

I showered and changed my clothes to something more casual. I didn't like to wear suits that much, but sometimes that couldn't be helped.

I was putting on my shoes when a thought struck me. I hadn't called Isabella yet. I had to remedy that.

I called her, forgetting the time difference.

"Edward?" she asked, sounding hopeful, but tired.

"It's me _mia bella_," I replied. "I just got home."

"How was your flight? Is everything okay?"

I smiled and told her that everything was fine. She was so sweet and kind. I knew that I was right when I told her-I could fall in love with her easily if she'd let me. We talked for a few minutes. She struggled to stay awake, and I actually felt guilty for keeping her up. When I said goodbye to her, I could tell that she was happy that I had called.

My phone call with Isabella put me in a much better mood. I felt calmer. I was ready to face my family; I could do this. I _had_ to do this.

With a determined resolve, I went downstairs and met Jacob and Paul. We were going to see my parents.

I messaged Bree to alert her of my soon arrival. The drive to the palace was a quiet one. I kept thinking about how I was going to handle things. I wondered if I should just openly explain what I had done, or if I should just let my parents talk first and answer questions in my vague manner. I wasn't entirely sure which I was going to do, but I didn't have time to think about it at the moment because we had arrived.

I took one look out the window and smiled as my eyes landed on my family. They were all here and looking at the car expectantly.

"Your Royal Highness," Jacob said as he carefully opened my door. I stepped out and thanked him before walking toward my family.

My parents had their fake smiles on. They looked perfectly fine, except I knew they weren't. My mother was clutching my father's arm, looking positively sick. My siblings didn't look much better. Emmett looked amused. His eyes were dancing and he was suppressing a smirk. His wife, Rosalie, just glared at me. That wasn't different at all. Alice looked livid and her arms were full of tabloid magazines. Her husband, Jasper stood stoically next to her; his face impassive and unreadable.

"Good afternoon, Mother and Father," I greeted them as I approached. I kissed my mother and shook hands with my father.

"Edward, how could you!" Alice screamed. She marched right up to me and began to throw the magazines at my face. "Have you seen this? An American woman? A commoner? How could you?"

The magazines had dropped to the ground. I didn't look at them as I menacingly stalked toward my sister. "Do not speak of my fiancée in that tone, Alice."

There was a collective gasp at the words "_my fiancée_."

"You cannot be serious!" Alice cried.

"Silence, Alice!" I'd had enough of her hysterical squawking. She was drawing unnecessary attention to herself. Mother hated that.

"Edward, your sister is right. How could you do this? To me? To us? To Heidi?" Mother spat quietly. She looked disappointed in me; it was almost like the time when she had caught me sneaking out of the palace when I was younger.

Of course she was going to play the victim here. They all were! I should have known.

"Mother, I can marry whomever I want. This isn't the Middle Ages. Arranged marriages are uncommon, and I will ask all of you to respect my decision in asking Isabella to marry me."

"Edward," Father began.

I held my hand up and politely interrupted him. "I'm sorry, Father. I know you're all angry at me, but this was my choice. I will give my life to the people, all I ask for is that I marry whomever I want."

We had had this discussion a long time ago. Being king would take everything from me; I wanted one thing all to myself.

I was never supposed to be king. As the second son, it was just logical that Emmett would be the next one to ascend to the throne. However, he didn't want to be king. He had abdicated the throne because he wanted to pursue his passion for wrestling. He was so good; he had made the Olympic team. I couldn't allow him to throw away his dreams, so I agreed to be king.

It was a big sacrifice, but I felt compelled to do it. I had trained my entire life to be king. I was an educated scholar with a medical degree in two countries. I was a military officer. I had fought in the war against terrorism. I had paid my dues. My prize would be Isabella.

"But Edward," Mother said weakly. "Think of your future. Think of our people. Think of Heidi!"

I grimaced. It hurt to hear those words.

I had thought about my future. I had thought about the people, but I sure as hell hadn't thought of Heidi. I didn't feel obligated to for she was nothing more than my past.

"My future is Isabella. I care for our people, not for Heidi," I stated firmly. My mother knew Heidi and I were never going to marry each other, not after what had happened between us. Heidi was the biggest mistake of my life. I hated to even think of her, which was why I didn't anymore. I had put that chapter of my life behind me.

"Esme, please calm down," Father urged. He gently took her hand in his and began to lead her toward the palace entrance. "We will talk about this later, Edward," he said over his shoulder. He looked concerned but not angry. I knew he understood my motives and respected them.

I sighed heavily. That hadn't gone very well. I couldn't really help it though.

My siblings followed them, looking angrily at me as they push past me. Emmett however, stayed behind. He gave me a slap on my back and laughed. "I cannot believe what you have done! Honestly, Edward, this is brilliant!"

"I thought so," I muttered.

He grinned. "So, who is Isabella?"

"She's my fiancée."

"Elaborate, please."

I told Emmett the story of how I had met Isabella. He laughed when I described how clumsy she was. He applauded me when I told him about my charming ways and how I had gotten her to stay.

"She agreed to marry you?" He was incredulous.

"She agreed." I didn't tell him the reason why she agreed. He only needed to know that she was my fiancée, and that she was to be treated with respect.

"She's beautiful, Edward. I saw a picture of her in one of those magazines," he commented.

I smiled at his statement. She was indeed beautiful. "She's so much more than just a beautiful face, Emmett. She's everything that I've ever wanted."

"You love her."

"I believe so," I replied. The truth was that I wasn't sure if I loved her now, but I knew one day I could. It wasn't a matter of _if_ I could love her. It was just a matter of _when_ it would happen.

We walked to the palace entrance and ended our conversation right before we reached the foyer. Emmett and I were very close. We kept each other's secrets and held them in confidence.

I went into the drawing room where I found my parents. My father was fixing my mother a drink. I took one look at mother and frowned. She was fanning herself with one hand, her other rubbing her temples. She was stressed, of course. That was I had ever given to her-stress.

"I will not change my decision to benefit you," I stated as I sat down across from her. "I will marry Isabella."

"Do not speak to your mother like that! Show some respect, Edward," Father admonished.

"I apologize," I asserted.

"You will not marry this American! You will see Heidi and beg her to marry you," Mother said firmly.

"Absolutely not! Heidi and I are no longer in a relationship, nor are we friends. I will not go to that vile woman and beg her for anything!" I was furious that Mother would even resort to Heidi. She of all people knew what had transpired between me and her. Mother had pleaded with me to see reason, and urged me to end my relationship with Heidi. How dare she suggest her after all of that.

"Calm down you two. We will talk about this civilly, all right?" Father said.

"May I speak first?" I asked.

"Go ahead, Edward," he replied.

I carefully explained my desire to pick my own bride. I wanted a wife, not some vapid woman who only wanted my title and fortune. I decided to do the right thing and tell them everything that I had told Isabella's parents. I told them the story of how we met and our mutual attraction, and our decision to get married.

"I want you to respect our choices. I hope that in time you can both respect not only the idea of me marrying her, but that you would respect her too. She is a truly kind and wonderful young woman. To not know her would be an absolute crime because she is everything that our family needs."

"At least she's educated," Mother grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. She was being overdramatic.

"She does sound like an accomplished young woman," Father agreed.

"She's so much more than that," I commented. Isabella was everything good. I believed that was one of the reasons I was attracted to her.

Our conversation went on. We discussed the media frenzy that I had caused and how we were going to handle it. I wasn't going to make a press release yet. I'd wait for when Isabella arrived to do any of that. We had to put up a united front for my family and the country. I only hoped Isabella would be strong enough to endure everything that I was about to put her through. I didn't exactly doubt that she could withstand my family and country. However, I knew it would take a lot of maturity and resilience to go forward with our plans.

Isabella would have her parents' support. They were going to be traveling with her, and I could only hope that would be enough for her. Of course, Bree was already on her side. The most difficult task for Isabella would be to win over Alice and Rosalie. If she did that, then she'd be fine. I sighed as I thought about what I would need to do to help her win them over. I'd need Bree's help.

"You have our support, Edward."

I looked at my father and nodded. He spoke for the entire family and as the king, no one would go against him, not even mother.

"Thank you," I said. I rose from the couch and left them to ponder all that I had told them.

After leaving the drawing room, I went in search of Bree. I should have gone to Alice and explained to her too, but I didn't have the patience to fight with her. I'd save her tears and fights for later.

I found Bree in the kitchen, eating custard. She had her phone and laptop with her, obviously busy, but I didn't care. I had bugged her countless times for less serious matters.

"I take it your father was the more reasonable one."

I smirked as I went to retrieve a glass of water. "Indeed. I have their support now."

"But you need help."

"Yes, I do. Bree, listen! I am willing to beg you. I need your help, Isabella needs your help."

"I like her, Edward. She is perfect for you and for this family."

"That is what I said."

"As your friend, I will help you, but as your personal assistant I cannot get too involved. Your family is important to me, and I must not go against any one of them for your selfishness," she said seriously.

"Agreed," I said.

Bree and I had always spoken candidly. There were few times when we didn't speak in that nature. Oftentimes, she and I forgot that she worked for my family but Bree was both my trusted friend, and a very helpful assistant.

That afternoon we went over a plan to help Isabella adjust to living here. Wedding details were pretty minor at that point. We wouldn't have a wedding to celebrate if my family didn't like her. Bree suggested that we work to have a good foundation in our relationship. Having that strong relationship would only help Isabella to feel more comfortable in Volterra.

Our wedding would take place in a few months. The planning would require Isabella and both of our mothers. I was going to use the wedding planning to help Isabella and our families get comfortable with each other. Her parents liked me a great deal. I was thankful that we had their support, but we had to work on my parents. My father was a just and fair man. He supported me and he would get Mother to support me, too.

One last thing I needed to do was to present Isabella with an engagement ring. I also needed a wedding ring. Traditionally, I was to present her with one of my mother's jewels, but nothing about Isabella and me was traditional. I decided to get a special one for her. I would shower Isabella in her own jewels for the rest of her life.

All these plans were getting me excited. I could not wait for Isabella and her parents to arrive. One month could not be over soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a special look into Edward's side of things. I won't be alternating between Edward and Bella's POV, but this won't be the only Edward chapter. I think I probably raised more questions than gave answers, huh? Some of you were right about Edward. He isn't as squeaky clean as the Disney princes are. **

**I also found out that this story was rec'd on Twilight Fanfiction Recommendations on FB. Wow, thank you! And I found out that this fic is listed on the Twibrary blogspot under Royalty fics. Thanks for all love!  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm taking a summer class for fun, so I might not be able to update as much in the next two weeks. I'm hoping I can find time to write because I'm having fun writing this story.**

**Glad you liked Edward's POV. He'll have another chapter later, but it's back to Bella now.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. We're getting to the good parts. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 9**

One month was a long time to be away from Edward. I was astounded at myself, really. Before him, one month came and went at a very steady pace. After meeting and becoming infatuated with him, I felt like one month was too much. I had to speak with him. I had to see him. I had to know that he was okay and that we were still together. I was like one of my former high school students; the ones that were so hung up on their boyfriends that they couldn't function well without them. It was a little pathetic, I admit.

My mom kept me busy, or at least she tried to. We had managed to get my apartment all clean and ready for its potential new tenant. My things had been shipped off to Volterra and my car was nowhere to be found. During one of our Skype sessions, I had asked Edward what he did with it. He admitted that he had it taken to the local junkyard, donating it or something. I wasn't too mad. The car itself wasn't valuable; it was rather old and not very functional. Anyway, I had my mom's car to use if I wanted.

I had also packed away my clothes, shoes, and other necessary items. I was currently living out of two plastic bins at my parents' house. My days were spent helping my mom at the elementary school, where she taught second grade. I had a lot of fun with the children. They were so cute and nice to me. I must have made about a dozen new friends. One of the eight-year-old boys even asked for my phone number. He was sweet, but I didn't give it to him.

I was more or less prepared for my trip to Volterra, but I still hadn't done much research on the country. Instead, I badgered Edward and Bree for information. They were both helpful, and to my utter surprise, Edward was a lot more accommodating than previously. He took it upon himself to educate me on the basics of his country. I knew that the country was beautiful and right of the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. Sailing, boating, and other water sports were famous there. Racing was big, as was gambling. Volterra was described to me as a tourist-like country. It catered to a lot of famous, and affluent people. I was excited to see and experience it for myself.

My parents were also excited to be going with me. None of us had been out of the country before. Sure, we'd gone on family vacations to the Grand Canyon and Los Angeles, but it wasn't the same as going to Europe. We'd spent the entire month getting our affairs in order. We'd packed and made the appropriate arrangements with Edward. Everything seemed to be falling into place. It was all so perfect, but I had the sinking suspicion that something was not right. It just couldn't be this perfect.

It was my ever present worries about his family. I didn't know them, but I could just tell that they wouldn't be too keen on getting to know me. I was the complete opposite of what they probably wanted for their son and brother. It made me sick to my stomach, thinking that they might not ever give me a chance. I'd expressed my concerns to Edward before. He had always tried to reassure me that they would like me and give me a chance. His main reasoning was that he would make them, one way or another.

I didn't want him to force them. No, I vowed that they would give me a fair chance because of my own efforts to get to know them. I was going to do everything I could to make this work for all of us.

"Bella! The car is here!" Mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" I hollered back. I quickly gathered my purse, carry on, and jacket. Today was the day. We were going to Volterra! I was nervous and feeling a little sick. The tightness in my chest was back and, I was feeling a little light-headed, but I forced myself to do some breathing techniques to calm myself. It worked a little.

I ran down the stairs to find my mom impatiently tapping her foot on the hardwood oak. "We don't want to be late."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was trying to calm down."

She looked at me with a sympathetic smile. Mom knew that I struggled with anxiety panic attacks. I'd gone to the doctor and had even been prescribed some anti-anxiety, but I'd refused to use them. I was more of the get-through-it naturally type of person. I wanted to overcome my challenges on my own terms, in my own way.

"Honey, do you want a glass of water before we leave?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay," she said.

We walked outside toward the town car Edward had arranged for us. Once I got in and put all my stuff on the floor, I felt better. I could relax for awhile.

My dad was the last person to get inside the car. He had checked the house and locked up one last time before coming out to the car.

"You ready, Bella?" he asked as he sat next to my mom who was seated in between us.

"I think so," I replied.

He chuckled as he reached across Mom to pat my hand. I was lucky that my parents were so supportive of Edward and me. Throughout our acquaintanceship, Edward had expressed his admiration for my parents. He appreciated everything they were doing for us, and so did I.

The drive to the airport went by quickly. My parents were talking animatedly, but I wasn't really paying attention to them. I was a million miles away, thinking about seeing Edward, jumping into his arms, and being with him only. Of course, that was a very big fantasy that wasn't going to come true. He was going to pick me up, but Bree would be with him. They'd be taking me back to meet his family. I knew I wouldn't have a lot of time to prepare for that. How _could_ I really prepare for that?

We were going at a fast pace. I'd accepted that already, but I still struggled with it.

If someone asked me to describe the airport and flight, I'd have to tell them that my mind and body was on autopilot. I was like a walking zombie; I was just doing what I had to do. I must have taken a nap during the flight because when I woke up, we had just touched down in Volterra.

"Oh, Bella it looks so beautiful! It's like paradise," Mom gushed.

I yawned and began to stretch my arms and legs. The flight wasn't bad at all. I was able to sleep soundly, which was amazing, considering how nervous I felt. I took a peek out the window and gasped. Mom was right. Volterra looked absolutely beautiful. The sky was a clear blue, the ocean was a wonderful cerulean, all clear and clean. Volterra looked like a vacation-friendly country.

"Wow," I exclaimed softly. I smiled as I spotted a pristine white limo on the ground. There were a couple of royal flags waving from the front, indicating that they were for royalty.

All of a sudden, I felt that tightness in my chest again. The air in my lungs had vanished and I felt light-headed.

"Call Edward," Mom said, alerting my dad or whoever else that was close by. I closed my eyes as I felt her wrap her arms around me, patting my back gently. Although it was comforting, it didn't really help. I was getting weaker and weaker. My mind was racing with negative thoughts about Edward and his family accepting me. So many things could go wrong; I just knew that this was a mistake.

"Edward," Mom said. I felt her let go of me, and then I heard her walk away.

My eyes were still closed, my legs were shaking, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Isabella." It was my angel's voice. The voice I had heard after I had been knocked down on the ground. "Darling, take a deep breath and exhale slowly." It was my Edward. His voice was soothing and lulling me back to consciousness. Slowly, I began to feel better.

"Edward?"

"Yes, darling?"

I felt him sit next to me, pulling me into his embrace. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek.

"I think I'm nervous," I admitted.

He chuckled before telling me that it was okay. I opened my eyes and hugged him back. I'd missed him terribly and that was scary. I'd never had the kind of relationship where I was really dependant on a guy. These newly formed feelings made me feel strange.

Edward held me for a few minutes, continuing to run his fingers through my hair. When I thought about seeing him again, I didn't think it would be like this. Here I was, crying, having another panic attack when I should have been embracing him and telling him how much I missed him. _What was wrong with me?_

Eventually, I calmed down enough that I could stand up and move around. He waited patiently for me, never rushing me or urging me to get off the plane. I collected my purse and carry on before he escorted me off the plane.

"You and your parents will be staying at my sister's villa. I've arranged for you to rest and get ready to meet the rest of my family," he explained as we neared the limo.

I got in and moved to sit next to my dad, who was already relaxing with a club soda in his hand. I asked my mom for a bottle of water, and then turned my attention to Edward. I hadn't noticed that he was in casual clothing. I'd been so used to seeing him in suits, that seeing him in a polo shirt and jeans was almost surreal. I had to admit that he looked really good, but then again, I was pretty convinced he looked good in anything.

"Are you feeling all right, Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes, much better now. Thank you," I replied, hoping he didn't notice me ogling him.

The limo began to move, giving a little lurch forward, which startled me. I almost fell forward; Edward caught me, though. He placed his arm in front of me and pushed me back into the seat. I smiled as I mumbled an embarrassed and quiet "thank you".

My parents started talking to Edward about his plans. He explained to them that he wanted us to get settled at his sister's home before we met the rest of his family later on in the evening. Truthfully, I was nervous about staying with Edward's sister. Having never met her, I was unsure of what to expect. From what Bree had told me, she wasn't going to like me very much. I was sure I wasn't prepared for her or anyone else.

Throughout the entire ride, I kept silent. I had nothing to say, really. I was just trying to take everything in and hope for the best.

By the time we got to Edward's sister's villa, I felt like I was going to hurl. My insides felt mushy, my head hurt like hell, and I was convinced that I was going to make a complete fool of myself. Edward must have sensed my nerves because he had put a comforting arm around me before helping me out of the limo. The first person I saw was Bree. She was waiting for us with a bright and friendly smile. It was a little comforting. I went straight to her, greeting her with a hug. She gave me a kiss on each cheek, and then held my hand and, leading me toward the entrance.

"Isabella, please let me introduce my younger sister, Mary-Alice," Edward said as he slipped his arm through mine. I looked forward and saw the tiniest young woman. She had striking, short black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Renee and Charlie, this is my younger sister and princess of Volterra, Mary-Alice."

The young woman before me smiled as she cordially extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. My brother has not done anything but sing your praises." Her voice was soft and musical. She was not only cute, but her voice was sweet, too. She turned her attention to my parents and greeted them in the same polite and sweet manner.

My nerves came rushing back up, but I tried my best to push them away. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Princess Mary-Alice," I said.

She looked at me, her blue eyes twinkling. "You may call me Alice, Isabella. I thank you for what you have done to my brother. He is truly happier than he has been for some time."

I glanced at Edward. He was smiling, but I could tell it was forced.

_Hmm_, I thought. Alice was referring to his happiness or lack thereof before he met me. There was definitely something there. I'd have to make sure to ask Bree what they were alluding to; later, though.

"Edward has done the same for me," I replied, smiling.

My parents exchanged pleasantries, and then Alice led us up the stairs to our rooms. She was formal and polite, a little bit detached, but that was okay. We'd just met, so it wasn't like she and I were going to be super close right away.

Alice's villa was awesome. It was spacious and lovely, with hardwood floors and plush carpets. The furniture was very modern and tasteful, and with Edward holding onto me, I felt comfortable. As long as he didn't leave me, I'd be fine.

After seeing our rooms, my parents and I went our separate ways. Edward came with me to my room. He helped me unpack and get comfortable on the bed. I laid snuggled against his side. He had his arms around me, speaking Italian to help lull me to sleep.

"Sleep, _mia bella_. I will be here when you wake up," he promised.

The last thing I remembered was his soft humming and Italian words before I succumbed into a deep slumber.

I woke up to the sounds of angry voices. I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and then sat up. The voices were getting louder and louder, but I couldn't understand one word. _Italian_. I should have known.

I listened, or tried to. I could make out Edward's voice and a female voice that I didn't recognize. Obviously, he was arguing with someone. At that moment, I wished that I had taken Italian in school instead of Latin. I would have liked to eavesdrop and understand.

"Enough Alice!" he said in English. So it was his sister. I didn't have time to ponder their argument because the next thing I knew, he rushed inside. He looked at me and sighed. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I didn't understand a word," I replied.

He chuckled and nodded. "I forget that you don't speak Italian. We'll have to remedy that, won't we?"

_Sure_, I thought. _If you teach me, then yes, I'll learn Italian_.

"Only if you teach me."

"Done," he said with a satisfied grin. He sat down on the bed, picking up my hand and twining our fingers together.

"What was that about?" I asked. "It didn't sound pleasant."

"No, it was not pleasant at all," he replied. "My sister and I do not see eye-to-eye on some things. She needs to learn her place in this family, and that means she needs to grow up."

Changing the subject, I asked where my parents were. Edward told me that they had gone out with Bree on a little tour of the villa and beach.

"No fair," I said, pouting.

"They will be back shortly. In the meantime, I think it would be best if you got freshened up. We have dinner with my parents and the rest of my family at the palace."

_The palace? Of course they had a palace!_

"Right. Dinner, meeting your parents, our families getting to know each other before the wedding," I rambled.

"Please do not faint on me."

"I won't," I reassured him. I got up and headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Bree has selected a few pieces of clothing for you to choose from. They are in the closest. I'll leave you to get ready," he said before leaving.

I used the shower to help calm my nerves. Meeting his parents was a big deal. I tried to see them as his parents and not royalty, but it was difficult. They had so many hopes and dreams for their son, and here he was bringing home an out-of-work American English teacher and her middle class parents. This picture didn't look very good to me.

After showering, I lathered up on the scented lotion and body mist. If I was going to meet his parents, I might as well smell good. At least they couldn't complain on my hygiene.

"There you are. I was beginning to think we'd have to wait all night for you to emerge," Bree said.

I gave a startled cry. There she was with my mom, sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"Don't do that!" I cried.

"Sorry, honey," Mom said.

I clutched the towel closer to my body, feeling self-conscious. I noticed my mom was wearing a long, green sundress with floral prints. It must be from Bree and Edward, I noted.

"Let's get you ready."

With a heavy sigh, I entrusted myself to Bree and mom.

An hour later, I found myself in a pale pink dress that rested on my knees, my favorite little white cardigan draped across my shoulders. Edward was on my right, holding my hand, trying to keep my nerves down. My mom and dad were on my other side, their hands linked together.

I looked back at the big, iron gate and gulped. This was it.

Bree and Alice had gone ahead of us. They were standing with Edward's family, patiently waiting for us to approach. I caught the slight nod and smile from Bree. She was cheering me on. I let out an internal sigh of relief. My nerves be damned, I could do this!

"Calm yourself, Isabella." Edward kissed the top of my head, and brought me closer to his side. I heard a collective gasp from his family and cringed. I was pretty sure his public display of affection was too much.

"Edward," I panicked.

"Don't," he warned.

We were finally standing right in front of them. I could reach out and hug his parents if I wanted to. We were that close.

His parents were really attractive. The king was just as tall as his son, with blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Alice. The queen was the spitting image of Edward, with reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and lovely bone structure.

"Mother, Father," Edward began. "I present to you my fiancée, Miss Isabella Swan, and her parents, the retired chief of police, Charles Swan, and his wife, Renee Swan."

I opened my mouth to speak, as did my parents. It was a cacophony of noises, jumbled words, and embarrassed pauses.

"Such lovely manners these Americans have," drawled a condescending, beautiful voice.

"Rosalie!" Edward snapped.

I looked to my right and saw a very beautiful woman. She was statuesque, curvy, and flawless. I winced as her cool blue eyes glared at me.

"You will have to forgive Rosalie. She is tactless as well as heartless," Edward explained.

Another gasp, and then she threw her hair over her shoulder before stalking off toward the palace.

"You should not have done that, Edward," a deep voice said.

"She was out of line, Emmett." I guess that was his older brother, the one married to Rosalie.

"Even so. Must you goad her? Just because she comments, does not mean you have to have the last word," he argued.

"Silence!" a loud and commanding voice said. "Isabella, Charles, Renee, you must please excuse my family. They have all forgotten their manners."

"Please, forgive us," the queen said. "We are happy to welcome you to our home and country. Let us go inside and talk. Do not mind the children, they can be quite annoying."

To my astonishment, my mom laughed. She was giggling as she came forward to hug the queen.

"Our families don't differ much," she said reassuringly.

I looked up at Edward with wide, shocked eyes. "So?"

He sighed. "That went well."

Indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is on a faster pace than most of my other ones. I didn't delve into that one month separation because well, I'm anxious for her to get to Volterra. Yes, Alice and Rosalie are royal bitches. It'll take a while for them to be BFF's with Bella, don't you think?Moving along, the wedding should happen soon...I've got a few more things up my sleeve until then, though. **

**Now I'm off to watch my recording of Pretty Little Liars.  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Enjoy reading!  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. I agree with both of you on your thoughts about Edward!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 10**

Dinner with Edward's family was not a disaster, though it wasn't perfect by any stretch. Rosalie did eat with us, but she neither spoke nor paid any attention to me. The cold shoulder wasn't that bad; I'd take it for the time being. Everyone else seemed relatively fine. Edward's older brother, Emmett, remained silent too, but his demeanor was nice. Alice and her husband, Jasper (whom I hadn't met until dinner was served), were nice to me and my parents. I couldn't tell if Alice genuinely liked me or not, but I was grateful for her kindness. Edward's parents were the best, though. They chatted nonstop with my parents and commented here and there about the wedding.

"The church can be booked tomorrow. I will have to speak with our priest to persuade him to marry Edward and Isabella in two months time. Goodness, two months isn't enough time!" The queen gave Edward a slightly disapproving look, but then she smiled at me. She reassured me that the wedding would be beautiful. The queen was such a dear. I could tell my mom liked her.

"Edward will have to give you the grand tour of the palace and country," The king said. However he suggested that I relax for a day or so before going on my tour of the palace grounds and country. I had to agree that resting would do me a great good.

Overall, I thought dinner went well. Edward was so attentive and sweet. He kept talking to me, and he even held my hand under the table. It was a little forward for me, but nice nonetheless.

After dinner, Alice insisted that my parents and I had to leave. Esme had invited us for coffee and dessert, but Alice was adamant.

"I'm sure Isabella and her parents are tired. They did not get a lot of rest earlier. Surely, propriety can wait. We do not want them to fall ill from fatigue."

"Alice," Edward said, his voice bubbling with anger. For a moment, I wondered if Alice had ulterior motives. Her reason seemed nice enough, but Edward was angry for some reason. Before I could say anything, he began to speak in Italian. They spoke back and forth for a minute before their father interrupted.

"I am feeling sleepy," Mom said. She smiled graciously at the queen and thanked her for dinner. "We really should get some rest. I know Edward has made a marvelous schedule for us, so I think it's best if we retire for the night."

Edward closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them again. "Goodnight, Mother and Father." He took my hand in his and led me toward the door. He walked fast; it was almost like he was stomping. When we were outside he began to speak angrily in Italian. I had no idea what had transpired, but I was guessing Alice had done something to piss him off. We were halfway to the car when I stopped him.

"Edward, stop!" I cried. He halted and looked down at me. I asked him what was wrong, and this time he cursed in English. "Fuck, Alice!" That was not the sentiment I was expecting.

"Edward," I said softly, pleading.

"My sister is hell bent on ruining everything for us. She is acting like a spoiled child, and it is making me sick! She had no right to speak for you like that. She had no right to interfere with Mother's plans. She had no right!"

"Are you mad that we didn't stay for dessert?" I asked.

"It isn't about the bloody dessert!" he bellowed. "It is about my sister attempting to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me."

_Oh, Edward_. I believed my heart constricted at that statement.

"Please don't be angry," I said. I reached up and kissed him square on the lips. It was meant to be comforting, but I guess he had other plans. He swiped his tongue across my lower lip, and I immediately parted my lips. His tongue massaged mine sensuously, slowly, and it was the single most perfect kiss I'd gotten from him.

"I don't want to be angry," he said as he pulled back. "I can't help it! Alice is acting absolutely vile."

I had a hunch that the argument Edward and Alice had at the villa was about us.I knew going into this that his family might not like me. In fact, I was sure that Alice and Rosalie would downright hate me. It seemed my instincts were right. Although they hated me, I didn't want it to bother Edward. I knew he wanted all of us to get along, but that just wasn't possible right away. It took time to gain someone's trust. I was determined to handle Alice and Rosalie my own way.

"Try not to think about it. They hate me, not you. It's me that has to prove to them that I'm not the devil incarnate," I explained.

"They shouldn't act like this toward you and your family."

I had to agree on that, but oh well.

"I appreciate everything that you're doing for me and my family," I said. "I just want you to know that I will work on them. I will do everything in my power to change their minds about me. But, I'm going to do it my way."

"_Cosi dolce, cosi bella_," he murmured. I smiled as he kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. We stood there until my parents and Bree approached us.

"What happened?" Edward asked. He had his arms around my waist, rubbing soothing circles on my hip. Bree spoke to him in Italian. From their tone of voice, it seemed everything was okay. Edward didn't curse or yell again, so that was good.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good," he replied.

The five of us got into the car. When I asked about Alice, Bree answered that she and Jasper would be coming later. They were currently preoccupied with the king and queen.

"She deserves it," Edward mumbled.

I had no idea what that meant, but I was determined to ask him later. I had a feeling he knew why Alice hadn't left with us.

When we got back to Alice's villa, I said goodnight to my mom and dad. They gave me hugs and promised me that everything was going to be all right. I had to admire their optimism. I'd need it.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. "Can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded a yes, and he once again took my hand in his, leading me upstairs to my bedroom. Once inside, he had me sit down on the edge before he began to explain the schedule he and Bree had put together. Edward and I would be spending a lot of time together. He'd be showing me around the country and palace of course. On top of that, he still had his royal duties to perform and I had a wedding to plan. We'd be very busy, but he stressed that our relationship was the most important thing to him.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the palace. That is where I grew up, and it is where we will live once we are married," he said. "The palace is my home, Isabella. I hope that you will come to know it as yours, too."

The way he looked at me when he said that touched me. I felt like he was sharing everything with me. I knew then that Edward would give me the world, not because I asked, but because he wanted to. He'd share everything with me; he'd give everything to me because he knew I'd never ask.

"I'm looking forward to it, Edward."

He smiled as he kissed me. "Thank you."

I sighed as I pulled back. I tried to stifle my yawn, but I couldn't help it. He saw it, and suggested I go to bed.

"I guess I'll say goodnight?" I asked as I got up to retrieve my pajamas.

"Goodnight, Isabella. I will be here tomorrow morning, bright and early. Do not worry about waking up at a reasonable hour. I want you well rested before we go out."

That night, I tossed and turned for hours. I was restless and, unfortunately, wasn't able to sleep very much. When I got up the following morning, I was weary. I stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Even though Alice was a bitch, I had to admit her villa was nice. The bathroom was big with a bath and separate shower. For a moment, I entertained the idea of a bath, but decided against it. I knew I couldn't relax yet, anyway. I had a lot of things on my mind. For example, I was determined to ask Edward what was going on with his family. It was obvious he was embarrassed by them. I wanted to know what their problem was. Was it me and my family? Was it me and Edward? I had to know.

After my shower, I lathered on my vanilla scented lotion and wrapped the towel around my body. I didn't want to have another accident like yesterday with Bree and Mom seeing me naked.

I opened up one of my suitcases and after rummaging around, I settled on a sundres. It had flowers on it and was one of my favorites.

After I got changed, I took a moment to calm myself. I was nervous to see Alice. After last night, I was sure she didn't like me very much. Although I told Edward that I was going to work my own charm on his family, I was pretty insecure.

I took a deep, calming breath and opened the door. To my surprise, Edward was standing right there.

"Isabella," he said as he took a step forward. He backed me into the bedroom; my legs hit the back of the bed. I almost fell, but he reached out to steady me. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled before giving me a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Let's go. I've asked Bree to help prepare a little something special for us at the palace gardens."

That really made me smile. It sounded so private and romantic. It'd been a long time since we had been alone together. All my time with Edward was special and I intended to get him to open up to me. I had to know what was going on in his family members' minds.

He led me downstairs and straight to a car. Once we were in the backseat, I asked him where my parents were. He chuckled before saying that he had one of his staff members and bodyguards take them on a tour of the city and beach. I thought it was nice of him to think of my parents and have them entertained.

The palace gardens were beyond beautiful. There were roses and gardenias, trees and shrubs, and fountains. Everything looked so magical. Edward led me to a more secluded spot by an apple tree. There was a small patio with our breakfast waiting for us. He pulled out my chair and kissed the top of my head. I blushed at his affections.

"Isabella," he started. "I have many things I wish to discuss with you. Before I get into that, I would like to say that I am eternally grateful for the sacrifices you have made to be here with me. I know you believe that there wasn't anything for you back home, but I beg to differ. You would have been an excellent and wonderful teacher. I know if you'd stayed there, you would have made another man very happy."

He gestured for me to eat, and he continued. "There are a few things you need to know about me, Isabella. I'm a very selfish man. I'm a royal and used to getting what I want quickly. I want you very much, and that is why we are getting married in two months. Despite my selfishness, I will do my best to put your happiness and safety first. You will be the most important person to me. Another thing you need to know is that one day I will rule this country."

_Oh, holy shit. He's going to be king?_

"You're going to rule?" I asked. I quickly grabbed my mimosa and took a big chug. Alcohol was going to my best friend.

"Yes, Isabella. I am going to be the king one day," he replied. He explained that his brother had abdicated the throne. Only an heir by blood could ascend to the throne, so that meant he would be king. "If this is a problem for you, then you need to tell me. If you want an out, this is it. If you decide that you cannot marry me, then I will of course arrange for you and your parents to go back to the States at your leisure."

So this was his big secret. He was the future king. This was it, then. Take it or leave it. Either I married Prince Edward future king of Volterra or I went home.

I'd come this far, so I might as well go all the way.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. I finished my mimosa, and then asked him to give me his. He obliged me, but remained silent for a few minutes.

"You're absolutely sure that you still want this? You still want to marry me, knowing that I will have the throne?"

"I'm not ready to be a princess or a queen or anything with a royal title, but I think I'm okay with being your wife," I told him. He told me that he didn't want a princess, he wanted a wife. I was okay with being just that to him. Everything else would come later, I hoped.

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's all I've ever wanted from you, Isabella. I don't need you to be a princess or a queen. I need you to be yourself and nothing more."

"That's all I can be," I agreed.

"I won't be taking the throne any time soon," he assured. "My father won't be stepping down for quite some time."

That was good news to me. Though he kept that very big piece of information from me, I was glad that he had finally told me. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure if there was an appropriate time to tell me that. I was beginning to see why he hadn't told me before. The news might have been too much too soon. The only thing that mattered was that he _did_ tell me.

"I'm glad you told me. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't, or if I found out another way."

"I wasn't going to tell you," he admitted. "I was afraid that if I did, you'd want to leave. If anything, I was going to tell you _after_ we got married."

"Why?"

"Because I'm selfish."

An awkward silence fell between us. I was really beginning to see just how selfish he could be. I mean, he was going to tell me after we got married? What a jackass type of move that would have been! Okay, I knew marrying him was crazy, but there was something between us. I could feel it, and I was sure he could too. We were getting married and one way or another; I would be the type of person his family and country liked.

I finished his mimosa and began to work on my fruit and yogurt bowl. The silence must have bothered him, because he apologized before telling me that he was going to give me a tour of the palace. He had many things for me to do before the wedding, but first we had to spend more time together.

After we ate, we walked around the gardens. He talked to me about our arrangement, expressing that he didn't want our marriage to seem like a business agreement. He liked me and was attracted to me, and I agreed that I felt the same toward him. He told me that he wanted us to have a real relationship, and that he would do his best to work on that with me. I appreciated his honesty, and I was hoping that he'd be honest about other things, too.

"Your family doesn't approve of me," I stated.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "I've told them that you are special to me. My parents have accepted you, and so has Emmett. My sister is having difficulty with us, but she is trying. Rosalie and Jasper don't really matter. Rosalie hates me anyway, and Jasper will not accept you unless Alice does."

"I knew they weren't going to like me right away, but I didn't think they'd show such distaste," I commented. Okay, I was sort of expecting that they'd hate me, but that didn't mean I wanted them to.

He squeezed my hand and stopped me mid-step. "I am appalled at their behavior. I will talk to them and make this better for you. I promise."

"You don't have to do that. It sucks, but I can handle it." I asked him about Alice, and he said that she needed time to come around to the idea of him being with me.

I asked him if they hated me because I was American. He said it had nothing to do with my nationality.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It's because you work for a living. You're a teacher, and while that is an admirable profession, my family wanted me to marry someone who was wealthy if not of royal blood," he answered, looking distressed. "I'm not like that, Isabella. I have enough experience with wealthy, spoiled royals to know that I would never want to marry a woman like that. I value education and a woman who is passionate and full of substance, not full of themselves."

So that was the reason he wanted to marry me. Attraction, yes, but he wanted someone that he could have a decent relationship with. He wanted someone that wouldn't annoy the hell out of him. I was a little flattered, I guessed.

"You could have anyone you want," I stated.

"Yes, and I want you."

Fair enough. The sweet words won.

I smiled as I leaned into his side and hugged him. "So, how about that tour?"

The palace was enormous. I wasn't able to see everything, but I did see the ballroom where they held a lot of functions. I also saw the kitchens and our wing of the palace. Everything was amazing. I felt like a little girl at the candy store, looking upon the lovely and delicious treats and being in awe of the grandeur of things.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me. "You're not going to faint or anything, are you?"

Surprisingly, I felt fine. It seemed that my anxiety went away when I was with him. I didn't tell him that, though.

"I'm good," I replied.

"No tightness in your chest? You can breathe?"

"No tightness and yes, I can breathe."

"Good," he said, smiling. He bent down and kissed me.

"This place is wonderful, Edward. I can't wait to be here with you," I said sincerely.

He gave me a big smile and another kiss on the tip of my nose. "Hungry?"

"Yes, I actually am."

"Good. We're going to have lunch with your parents."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right, Edward's a big jerk jackass, but he's hot, so we'll let him pass. Lol, of course not. Bella is still a little disillusioned. She's going to have her AHA! moment soon though.**

**I have a favor to ask of you lovely readers. Could recommend a classical piece for their first dance song (during their wedding reception)? Thank you!  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _cosi dolce, cosi bella_=so sweet, so beautiful.**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: My summer class is almost finished, so that means more regular updates.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. What's our plan for Edward? I know you're both thinking of something!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 11**

While planning the wedding, I spent a lot of time at the palace with my mom and the queen. We went over the ceremony, the guest list, the food, and linens They were so enthusiastic yet a little overbearing. When it came down to the bridal party, I told them I didn't want anybody with me. I only wanted it to be me and Edward. I had talked to Edward, and he agreed that he only wanted us to stand at the alter. He said he wanted our wedding to be as private as possible. He wanted it to be special. I almost melted when he told me that because really, it sounded so nice, especially coming from him. Most of the wedding preparations were taken care of. The church was booked, the priest had agreed to marry us, and we had chosen not to have a wedding party.

The next thing was the dress. The queen and my mom each had different opinions for that. My mother wanted me to go with a big, poofy, princess-like dress. Kind of like the dress Cinderella had worn for her wedding. However, I put my foot down on that. There was no way that I would be caught dead wearing a wedding dress like that. On the other hand, the queen wanted me to wear her wedding gown. I was touched, but once I saw it, I had to politely decline. It had a fifteen foot train and diamond-like crystals sewn in. It wasn't my style at all.

So, after nearly two weeks of wedding planning, I still couldn't decide on my dress. My mom and the queen weren't exactly happy about that, but I thought I still had time.

Besides the wedding plans, I had also made an effort to get to know Alice and Rosalie. Since I was staying at Alice's villa, it was easier to spend time with her than with Rosalie. Alice and I often had breakfast together. During the day, she'd go out. I wasn't sure what she did, but I suspected she had her own princess duties to attend to. On the rare occasion that she stayed home, I'd ask if she would show me around the grounds. She took me all over the villa, and sometimes I'd get her to talk to me. She was never rude, just guarded. I never asked her point blank why she disliked me because I didn't want to come off as confrontational.

My strategy was to be kind toward her. She had to break down sometime. I wasn't sure if it was working, though. She didn't seem to let up any. I hadn't given up on turning her, and I'd never forget the day when she finally spoke to me about me and Edward.

"I've never seen Edward act like this. It's strange," she observed.

We were sitting outside on the wrap around deck. She wore a bikini and I had on a tube dress. Alice had fruit and sparkling white wine for us. I had to admit that she was a great hostess.

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I mean, I hadn't known Edward for a long time. How was I supposed to know how he acted before he had met me?

"I wish I could reply to that," I said. "I don't know what to say."

"He's changed. It's like I don't even know him anymore."

I bit my lip and willed myself not to cry. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like she was accusing me of something that wasn't my fault.

"He's in love. I'd never thought I'd see this!" It was like she was talking to herself, almost as if she had forgotten I was even here.

I'd heard Edward profess his love for me to my parents, which in my opinion, didn't really count as actually saying that he was in love with me. Truthfully, I didn't think he loved me. Cared about me, yes, but love was stretching it.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped. She sprang out of her chair and looked at me with wild, dazzling eyes. "I'm so sorry, Isabella! I'm afraid it's too late." Before I could ask her what she was talking about, she said something about meeting Rosalie and that she would see me later.

_Okay then. I'll just tan by myself._

That was weird to say the least. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but I'd let it go. I decided I didn't need to worry about that for now anyway.

I was still sitting outside, trying to relax when Edward surprised me. My eyes were closed behind my sunglasses; I was almost asleep when I felt his feather-light touch on my shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted.

"Shh, Isabella! It's me!" Edward said soothingly.

I took off my sunglasses and threw him a nasty glare. "You know I get scared easily!"

He smiled as he sat down in Alice's vacant chair. "I'm sorry, darling. I couldn't resist."

"You're in a good mood," I remarked. I settled back into the chair and sighed sleepily. I was comfortable, but then Edward interrupted my peace. He pulled my sunglasses off my face and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"I've got a surprise for you," he murmured. He took my hands in his and helped me to stand up. He smiled as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I think you need a break from all the wedding planning. Lord knows I need a break from all the politics." And with that, he took me to my surprise.

"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful!" I was looking out at the Mediterranean Sea. The swirls of blues, greens, and crystals were breathtaking.

"You certainly are, _mia bella_," he replied.

I blushed at his sweet words. He knew exactly what to say to me.

"This is your boat?" I asked. We'd been sailing around for almost an hour, and I was still shocked.

"It's not a boat, Isabella. It's a yacht," he explained. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "I've missed you. You're never at the villa anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm planning our wedding. Unless you want to wait a year, you need to stop whining."

"I'm sorry, darling," he mocked before he gave me a kiss atop my head. "Mother told me that you've done everything, yet you haven't picked a wedding dress."

I grumbled under my breath. It seemed like everyone was pressuring me into picking a dress. I just couldn't find one! "You know, dress picking is a lot harder than it looks. This is the dress that everyone will see me in, and while I've never been into pleasing people, your entire country will be seeing me. Not to mention they'll also be judging me based on the dress that I will be wearing. This is a lot of pressure!"

I wasn't aware that I was crying. Silent tears of frustration were running down my face. I sniffled as I felt the wetness drip to my chin.

"Bella, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry!" He squeezed me tightly and dropped kisses on my neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you," I said, whimpering. "Our moms got to me. They're always bitching about how I need to find a dress because it's the most important thing. Everyone will see me, everyone will be watching me. I have to find a dress now," I said, reciting what the queen and my mom had said to me over and over again.

"I didn't make you cry?"

"No, I'm just releasing some tension, I guess."

He spun me around so that I was looking at him. "I didn't realize that they were causing you so much stress." He wiped my tears away, frowning. "Do you want to plan the wedding with Bree instead?"

"No!" I cried. "I don't mind planning it with our moms. It's a special thing, really. I'd prefer to plan it with them, they're just overwhelming sometimes. I'll find a dress. I promise." I didn't want him to yell at our mothers' over this. In all honesty, I just knew he'd yell at them if I told him that I'd rather plan the wedding with Bree. I couldn't let that happen.

"Alright," he said, "I just want you to be happy with this. You're giving me everything, Bella. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted."

I stilled. There had only been one other time when he had called me Bella. It was when he was meeting my parents. At the time, I had thought he slipped when he used it, but now I wasn't so sure.

"You called me Bella."

He smiled. "Yes, I did. I know that most everyone else here calls you Isabella, but that you do not prefer it. So, I thought that Bella could be ours. You're parents will eventually go back to Forks. No one will be here to call you by that, and I'd rather that I be the only one to use that."

"It's ours," I stated. I liked the idea of him calling me that, and only him.

"I told you I was selfish."

I shrugged and smiled. "I don't mind. Sometimes, it's good to be selfish."

He tilted my chin so that I was looking up at him. I closed my eyes as he leaned over to kiss me. It was a gentle kiss, one that made me sigh into his embrace. These were the moments when I felt like I was living in a dream. I was free to be happy and just float along with Edward. It was only us, and that was all that mattered.

He gave me one more little peck before he pulled away. With another smile, he told me that he had another surprise for me.

"Isabella, I know I've already asked you to marry me, but I want to make it official. I want to make it forever." He knelt down, taking my left hand in his. He smirked when I gasped, and then he pulled out a small black ring box. "_Mia bella_, will you please marry me?"

I was officially proposed to on Edward's yacht, in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. It was the best proposal I'd ever had, considering he'd already asked me to marry him numerous times.

"Yes!"

He opened the box, producing a white gold pearl ring with sapphires. He slipped the ring on my finger and explained that the pearl and sapphires were our birthstones. His was the pearl and mine was the sapphire.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he stood up. He gathered me in his arms and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"It's beautiful," I replied.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said.

I chuckled. "Don't flatter me."

"I'm not," he said seriously. "When are you going to understand that I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world? I'm crazy about you, Bella."

"It'll probably take me a long time to accept that, but thank you." I lifted my hand to look at the ring. It was really pretty and not ostentatious, which pleased me. When I thought of my ring, I actually envisioned Edward giving me a big, honking diamond ring. That wasn't my style, and I was glad he went for a simpler style.

"I'm happy that you like it. For a moment, I was worried that you wouldn't."

"What influenced you to use pearls and sapphires?" I asked.

He looked sheepish. "I forgot about your engagement ring, what with everything that was going on, it must have slipped my mind." He paused, and took my hand in his and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. "When I did remember, I thought about giving you something different, something that would be special for us. Diamonds are beautiful, and trust me, you'll be showered in plenty of them, but this is your first ring from me. I wanted it to represent us well."

"I really like it. Thank you," I said as I went on my tip-toes, reaching up to give him a kiss.

We spent the entire day on his yacht. He had a small staff waiting on us, and someone else was steering. None of that surprised me because I knew that Edward never did things halfway. Besides the staff, Edward also had a small arsenal of bodyguards with us. The only one I recognized was Jacob, whom I'd met in Seattle.

I loved the little getaway he had provided. It was so relaxing. I didn't have to think of tablecloths, napkins, or dresses. I was with Edward and it was enough.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

The sun was setting. There was a nice breeze in the air, and I had just woken up from a nice nap.

"I could eat."

"Alright, I know just the place." He led me off the yacht, and I noticed we were back at the dock already.

Edward led me along the beach until we hit a row of beach houses. I gasped as he pulled me along.

"Where are we?" I asked. I had a feeling that he was about to tell me that we were at his beach house. As if living in the palace wasn't enough, he had a fantastic beach house, too? This was getting unreal.

"This is my other getaway," he replied. "I live here most of the time. It's my home away from home."

We were standing on his porch. Two chairs and a wooden table decorated the spacious area. "I'll give you the tour." I nodded, still in awe and let him show me around.

The beach house wasn't as big as the palace of course, but it was still big enough for the both of us. It was pretty modern in comparison to the palace. I could tell that Edward's taste was simple and comfortable. He seemed to be tidy, too.

"Would you like some pasta?" he asked as he led me to the kitchen.

"You cook too?" I asked, surprised.

He smirked. "A little."

"Okay."

"Wine?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

"Red or white?"

"White."

I sat down at the table, waiting patiently for my wine. He produced a tall glass of sparkling white wine with a flourish. I laughed as he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"This is quite fun," he commented.

I smiled as I took a sip of my wine. "Yeah, it's been a fun day."

Edward bustled around the kitchen while I waited. He asked me where I wanted to have our honeymoon, but I couldn't answer him. I had no idea because I hadn't given it any thought. He suggested a few places, and in the end, I told him to surprise me.

Our conversation switched to our life after we'd be married. As the crown prince, he had royal duties to perform. He had to travel with his parents around the country, and I'd have to go with him. There was also a big racing event that was coming up, which he was also going to be participating in. I'd have to accompany him to that, too.

Truthfully, I was looking forward to traveling with him. The very idea of going to faraway places was great. Volterra was great from what I'd seen, and I was really excited to see more of Europe.

"I hope you like this," he said as he presented me with a big plate of pasta.

I looked at the plate and smiled. It had a light buttery sauce with fresh basil. It smelled good, too.

"It looks yummy."

He sat down across from me and dug into his plate. I picked up my fork and twirled the pasta around it, lifting it to my lips. I took a bite and complimented him on his culinary skills.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are a doctor and a scholar. You have a motorcycle and you race cars for fun. You have a beach house and a yacht, and you cook well. Is there anything you can't do?"

He laughed. "There are a lot of things I can't do."

"Like what?"

"Well, that's for you to find out, isn't it?"

"You don't play fair," I whined.

"I never said I did, darling."

We ate in companionable silence, and when we were finished he cleared away the plates, even though I insisted on helping.

"So, what's up with Alice?" I asked. He handed me another glass of wine and I took out with me to the porch. I sat down on one of the chairs, sipping my wine.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sitting down next to me. He took out his cell and began to check his messages.

"She and I were tanning before you got me. She said that she was sorry and that it was too late," I explained. I purposefully left out the part of her claiming that Edward was in love with me. I wasn't sure if I really believed that yet.

"I have no idea what she's talking about, and I'm afraid I don't want to find out," he answered.

I shrugged, more or less agreeing with his statement.

"Today has been incredible. I really have to thank you for giving me a break and helping me to relax."

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. You'll be my wife soon. It would be my pride and joy to give you many breaks, and I'd love nothing more than to help you relax," he said suggestively.

I burst out laughing. He could be funny when he wanted to be.

"Save it for the honeymoon," I muttered.

"I will not. I'm not waiting until the honeymoon, darling. I'm taking you on our wedding night."

I almost spit my wine out. We hadn't talked about taking me anywhere. I mean, intimacy was a given. I knew that. I just hadn't thought about it, really. There was no denying that I was attracted to Edward. I was definitely attracted to him. I wasn't a virgin and I doubted he was, too. It was just the very idea of being with _him_. The thought of being with him made me nervous, but in a good way. I could just tell that he'd be good because apparently, he was good at everything.

"I was just teasing."

"I wasn't," he said, flashing me his trademark smirk.

"Let's survive the wedding first," I said.

"Ahh, yes. The wedding," he said, going along with me. "I believe the invitations have been sent out. I have to say, I'm looking forward to meeting your family members."

"I don't have many." It was just one set of grandparents. Both my parents didn't have any siblings; our family was quite small.

"It doesn't matter. I want to meet them," he said.

We stayed outside until Edward got a phone call, telling him to come back to Alice's villa.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Bree," he answered.

I picked up the wine glasses and headed back into the kitchen. I was going to clean up when he stopped me.

"What's going on?"

"We have to leave. I've been told that there's an unexpected visitor," he said gravely.

_Unexpected visitor? What the hell did that mean?_

I asked Edward what he meant by 'unexpected visitor,' but he couldn't tell me. He admitted that he didn't even know what or who Bree was talking about.

We took an escorted car back to the villa. Edward was anxious, always checking his phone and cursing in Italian when Bree didn't seem to be of any more help. By the time we arrived at the villa, I was convinced that something was wrong.

"Isabella, whatever happens…just please try to take everything in stride," he said urgently. Jacob opened our door and we quickly scrambled out.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered as we neared the front door.

"I don't know," he said resignedly.

He held my hand and together we walked inside the villa. I saw three people, but I had only met two of them. Alice and Rosalie were there, speaking in Italian. They were at each other's throats with their words and wild hand gestures. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, but it was evident that they were arguing.

"Isabella, go upstairs to your room," Edward said firmly. He gave me a little push, but I resisted. There was another woman standing by them. She looked a little uncomfortable, but straightened up when she saw us.

She was tall, with long legs and a slim build. Her mahogany hair was long and wavy; her eyes were a dark blue. She looked perfect. The exact opposite of Rosalie, but perfect nonetheless.

"Hello, Edward," she said in English. She flashed him a big smile and walked toward us.

Alice and Rosalie finally noticed us and stopped arguing.

"Isabella," Alice said, trembling. "I'm so sorry."

I was about to ask her what she was apologizing for, when the unthinkable happened. The other woman came to me and gave me a hug and kisses on both my cheeks.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Heidi," she said. She grinned as she explained that she was Edward's oldest friend.

He had never once mentioned her. I was beginning to doubt their friendship.

"Hi," I said.

"Edward, she's beautiful, and so different from how I imagined her," she commented. "Isabella, you're stunning. I almost can't believe that Edward has found you."

"Umm, thanks?"

"Leave," Edward said sternly.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"Edward," she sang.

"I mean it, Heidi. Leave now." His tone gave her no room for arguing. He meant business.

With a huff, she left, muttering in Italian. "_Tornero. Non puoi liberati di me_."

"Trust me, you will never come here again," he said evenly.

I was on edge. Edward's attitude had me tense and worried. When the door closed behind her, I let out a breath of relief.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Edward yelled, looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Alice started apologizing, but Rosalie sneered at me. "That was Edward's fiancée."

My mouth dropped opened in shock. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I was so overwhelmed that I staggered on my feet.

"Isabella!" Edward cried in alarm.

My legs gave out from under me, and I almost fell. Edward caught me, and cradled me in his arms.

"Fiancée?" I asked, looking at him questioningly. I didn't hear his answer because I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who wants to join the "I detest Edward Cullen, but he's so hot, I'll give him a free pass" club? Lol! You should be very angry at Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. Poor Bella is being ganged up on, and she's sort of helpless. Get your frustrations and outbursts out now, because I promise it gets good between Bella and Edward. It has to. :)  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _Tornero. Non puoi liberati di me_=I'll be back. You cannot get rid of me (or something equivalent to that.)**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: My class is finished! That means regular updates (RL permitting.) Thank you for your response to the last chapter, it was amazing!  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. Our Bella's on her way to becoming a royal. She's tougher than she looks, huh?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 12**

I was being jostled around and someone was talking frantically to me.

"Isabella! Please wake up. Wake up, _mia bella_."

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward. I realized that I was lying down on the bed and that he was leaning over me, looking distressed. I rubbed my eyes and sighed heavily.

I'd just met Heidi who apparently was Edward's fiancée, too.

"Get the hell away from me," I said lowly.

He gasped as I pushed him away from me.

"Isabella," he started.

"Don't, Edward! I don't want to hear it. You've been lying to me. Is this some sort of fucked up joke to you? Prey on the poor innocent American girl? Bring her back here just for shits and giggles?"

I had gotten out of the bed and marched right to my luggage.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding panicky.

"I'm leaving," I replied.

"What? No! We can talk about this!"

I spun around and threw a hairbrush at his head. He ducked and the brush hit the carpet.

"I'm done! I've been nothing but honest with you. I've been patient, and I've tried to be understanding. I've taken all your family's shit with little complaint. I've put a lot of effort into making this work for both of us, and still the surprises keep on coming!"

He tried reaching out to me, but I just told him to fuck off.

"She's not my fiancée, Bella! I admit that we were in a relationship, but it's over! I hate that woman!" He was begging and pleading, but it was too late.

There were many things I could overlook. I could endure his family's hate toward me and my family, and I could accept that he was selfish. However, I couldn't take cheating. Other girls were out of the question for me. If he was going to marry me, then he'd have to be faithful. If he was indeed engaged to this Heidi person, then I had to leave. I couldn't let him use me like that.

"I won't be the other woman, Edward. I refuse to lower myself to that. I don't deserve that, and I sure as hell don't deserve to be treated like this from you or your bitch of a sister!"

"I agree," he said somberly. "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't think this would happen…"

"That's the problem!" I screamed. "You don't think. All you do is take, take, and take! You are the most selfish human being I have ever known!"

I went back to packing and he swore in Italian. "Please don't leave."

"If you make me stay here one more night, I swear I will hate you forever," I said, my voice quivering. I was crying, too. I couldn't help it. My frustrations were coming out; it felt so good to finally release it.

"Oh, Bella," he said as he took a big risk and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry for hurting you. Truly, I am."

I collapsed against him, not really caring if he was holding me. I was so tired of everything.

"I'm mad at you," I said.

"I know," he replied.

"I want to leave. My parents and I will find a hotel or something." I could feel his body stiffening; clearly he didn't like the idea of me leaving. I inwardly smiled because yes, I was leaving the villa, but no, I wasn't leaving Volterra.

"I'll have Bree arrange everything for you."

I pulled back and looked at him. "You're letting me leave?" I was a little surprised because I thought he'd put up a fight.

"I can't do anything to make you stay," he said quietly. He looked like he was battling with himself. He didn't want me to leave, but he felt like he couldn't make me stay.

I packed up my things and went to my parents' room. They were already packed and ready to go. I guess they had heard my screaming.

When I got back to my room, I found Edward talking on his phone. I assumed he was telling Bree that we were completely changing our plans. After he got off the phone, he told me that the car downstairs would take me and my parents to a hotel.

"Who is she?" I asked. The question surprised me, but I just had to ask.

"She was my ex-girlfriend. We dated off and on for three years."

"Did you propose to her?"

"No, never. Though there were rumors that I had."

And this was the toughest question for me to ask. "Why aren't you together?"

His eyes darken in anger and his lips formed a thin line. "She betrayed me."

I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn't going to ask him to elaborate. It was evident that Heidi had pissed him off. I wanted the truth, and that was okay for now.

"I'm going to go. I'll be back at the palace to have lunch with your mother. She promised me that we'd go dress shopping again."

His face lit up, almost. He looked shocked and hopeful. "You're not leaving?" he asked slowly, tentatively.

"I won't be staying here anymore. I haven't decided if I want to leave the country. I'm angry with you, but I'll keep doing what I've been doing."

"What can I do to make you stay? To make you happy?"

I looked him right in the eye and said, "Tell me the truth. Be honest about everything."

That was the last conversation Edward and I had for a while. That night, my parents and I checked into a hotel. It was beautiful, just like everything else in the country. My suite was a little big for my taste, but Bree assured me that I deserved the best. She claimed that I had to take a small advantage of Edward's influence and wealth. After everything that had happened with him and his family, I kind of had to agree with her.

The following day my mom and I had lunch with the queen at the palace. It was just the three of us, for which I was grateful.

As soon as I sat down, I knew that the queen had been informed of my argument with Edward.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my family. I didn't raise my children to act so brutally," she said. "Isabella, I hope you stay, but I would be more than understanding if you decide you want to leave."

"Please don't apologize for them. You did me no wrong, they did. If anything, it should be them that should apologize to me," I said as graciously as I could. "I'm not sure if I'm going to leave yet." I left it at that, and the three of us had a pretty nice lunch.

After lunch, the queen had arranged for us to go into town and do some dress shopping. I wasn't really feeling it, but I had nothing else to do.

When we climbed into the car, I gave a startled scream.

Bree was going to join us.

"I can leave if you want me to," she said teasingly.

I gave her a hug. "Please stay." She was my only friend. I needed her company. She returned my hug and said that she would do her best to assist me during our shopping trip.

The car ride into town was not quiet. Mom and the queen asked me about my argument with Edward. I told them that our argument was between me and him, and that I preferred to keep it that way. I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but I just couldn't help it. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie had shaken me up. I was still furious with what had transpired.

By the time we reached town, Mom and the queen, who insisted we call her Esme, were talking quietly with each other. That left me and Bree, and I didn't mind one bit because I liked Bree.

"I'm so mad at him," I told her. We were walking behind Mom and Esme, and a small group of bodyguards surrounded us for protection, of course.

"I'm sorry that happened," she said. "As his friend, I warned him that something like that would happen if he didn't tell you about her."

I sighed in anguish. It really hurt. He lied to me repeatedly and I was fed up with it. I thought he was different. I thought he was better than all the other guys out there.

"I just don't understand him! There are times when he's so charming and sweet. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world for him, you know? Then he lies to me all the time, and he hides things from me. It's not fair! I haven't hidden anything from him, not that I could," I said, grumbling.

"He's handled many things differently, but he is a good man. I know you don't want to hear this, Isabella, but believe when I tell you that the royal family isn't bad. They're spoiled, yes, but they do have a kind heart."

"Then why do they hate me so much?" I sniped.

"It's not so much that they hate you, it's really Edward. By deciding for himself who he wanted to marry, he went against what his family wanted for him. They didn't trust him to pick a suitable bride for him and the country. He'll be king one day and he needs a suitable queen to help him rule."

"What did he do that made them so strict? Why's he on a short leash?"

Bree stopped in her tracks, pulling me closer. "It has something to do with Heidi. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."

"Isabella," Esme called. "A word please."

Bree gave me an apologetic look before hurrying into the bridal dress shop with my mom.

I gulped. _Great, Mom left me alone. Thanks, Mom!_

"Yes, Esme?"

She smiled sadly before reaching out to grasp my hand in hers. She held it between both of hers and apologized.

"I've made a terrible mistake. My entire family has made a terrible mistake in judging you, Isabella. I know what Edward and Bree told you, and they're right. It's not that I don't like you; it was solely because Edward defied me again. He's my rambunctious boy, and he's so rebellious! I hated the idea I had conjured up of you. I disliked you without having really known you let alone having met you. I'm sorry, because these past few weeks have been tiring on you, and yet you take everything in stride, like a true princess."

I blushed, embarrassed at her words. I wasn't a royal! I was just plain old me.

Esme squeezed me hand and apologized again, saying that she wished Edward hadn't done anything to hurt me. She wished he would have done things right, because I was a jewel and that she couldn't have hoped for a better daughter-in-law.

I could tell that she wasn't flattering me. She meant what she'd said, and I accepted her apology. I knew she only wanted the best for Edward, and on paper, that definitely wasn't me. It was sort of a relief to hear her apologize for her own mistakes toward me, instead of her apologizing for her children's mistakes.

"I knew you wouldn't like me right away, but I was always hoping that you'd change your mind about me. Edward is very close to you and the rest of his family, I didn't want to cause anything bad to change that."

"I know my son isn't perfect. Heaven knows he's given me many headaches and heartaches over the past years, but he's a good boy. If you decide to stay, you need to know what you're getting into." She gave me a funny look. It was like she knew that I had already made up my mind. Perhaps, in a weird way, she was looking out for me.

With a deep breath, I braced myself for the onslaught of taffeta and lace dresses.

Dress shopping wasn't bad. I'd gone into town with Mom and Esme before, but wasn't very successful. However, this time I was.

I managed to find the dress right away. I don't know how else to describe it, but it was like a sign. I wasn't going to leave him. I was going to stay and marry him. The fact that I found the dress so quickly let me know that.

The dress itself was beautiful. It was a taffeta gown with a single shoulder strap. It looked like a ball gown, and I felt like a princess in it. When Mom, Esme, and Bree saw me in it, they agreed that it was the one.

I felt good about my choice, and I could only hope everything with Edward went just as well.

When we got back to the palace, I took Bree aside and requested for her to let me talk to Edward.

"Over here, Isabella," he said as he emerged from the kitchen. He gave a shy, tentative wave of hello. He walked toward me, his hands in his pockets and his face downcast.

I smiled because it was so like him to meet me like this. I probably wouldn't have had to ask Bree. He must have orchestrated this by himself.

"Edward," I said, reaching up to give him a hug. I couldn't help it, I sort of missed him. Despite everything he'd done to me, I still cared about him.

He melted into my hug, almost like he was surrendering. He let out a heavy sigh and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, and I'm sorry for hurting you," he said.

I knew he was sorry. For as selfish as he claimed to be, I also knew he cared for me as much as I cared for him.

"I talked to your mother," I replied. I couldn't help but smirk at the panicked expression he had. "I agree with her-you did this all wrong."

He nodded. "I thought I could have my cake and eat it too. It was wrong for me to keep all these things from you."

"Why'd you do it?"

His jaw set and he nervously pulled at his hair. He swore in English, and then he took my hand in his, leading me back into the kitchen. I asked him what we were doing in there, and he said no one would hear us because the kitchen were one of his hideaways in the palace.

He told me that he dated Heidi off and on for a few years, but nothing serious. Although he liked her well enough, he didn't even consider marrying her. During the relationship, he found out that she had ties to a certain radical group called the Volturi. I remembered that name from when Bree told me stories. I guess this radical group was a bigger threat than she had let on.

He went on to tell me that when he found out about her, he not only broke up with her, but he went so far as to go to the Volturi, which didn't end well. There was an argument and a little fight that left Edward shaken up. Since then, his family had kept a very close eye on him. He never went anywhere without Jacob and Paul, and he promised to marry whomever his parents chose because well, they didn't trust his judgment anymore.

I guess I understood their logic. That was similar to what Esme had told me. They didn't trust him, which I found ironic since I also had reason to not trust him.

"Where do I fit into this?" I asked.

"You were my unexpected distraction," he said, smiling fondly. He explained that it took him a long time to get his father to agree in letting him choose his own bride. He didn't want that decision to be taken from him, and he vowed to himself that he'd use discernment in finding the right woman.

"You are the right one for me, Bella. I know it, and so do my parents."

"Your sister and Rosalie still hate me," I reminded him.

"Screw them," he said simply.

_Yeah, screw them._

"You thought you could get away with this without any consequences, didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"You're an ass."

"I know."

"I'm still angry with you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

I bit my lip, contemplating what I was going to say next. I accepted his apology. I knew he was sorry, but I didn't want him to think his deceit could be fixed that easily. He had to be honest with me from here on out, or else I really would leave him.

"If you ever hurt me like this again, I will leave you," I stated.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "I promise it will never happen again."

I didn't want to linger on this anymore, so I asked him if we could have lunch together. He smiled and his eyes twinkled with happiness. "Of course, darling."

We spent the day together, having lunch in town at one of his favorite places. Edward was quite popular with his fellow countrymen. Many of them came up to him and stopped to chat. Surprisingly, some of them knew I was Edward's fiancée. They were all nice to me, shaking my hand and congratulating us on our upcoming wedding. It was fun and I almost forgot that Jacob and the other bodyguards were with us.

Edward and I ended the day with gelato and a walk around the palace gardens. We talked about his other family members, the ones who hated me. I told him that I was through with putting up with their antics. It was uncalled for and childish, and I wasn't interested in playing games. So, I decided to have a family dinner. I insisted that all I needed was Esme and Bree's help and the rest would take care of itself.

My strategy was simple. The family dinner would be my "thank you" to the king and queen for being so accepting and hospitable. I'd show Alice and Rosalie that they couldn't fuck with me. I wasn't going to stoop down to their level. I'd be the nicest bitch they'd ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Edward is not a player. He's spoiled, arrogant, and hot, but he's not a womanizer. His past with Heidi is sorta messy, and he'll be talking more about that later. Who knew Heidi had ties to the Volturi? :)**

**To see Bella's dress go google Disney Princess Dress, Alfred Angelo. Her dress is the Sleeping Beauty one.  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm not in class, but I've got work. There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, so read slowly, please.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. Things are about to get a little interesting. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 13**

Esme and Carlisle loved my idea of having a family dinner. I could tell they were impressed by my vindictiveness. Truthfully, I was using the family dinner as a way to get to Alice and Rosalie, letting them know that they could not mess with me. I was not going to take their crap anymore; enough was enough. Now, I didn't expect them to support Edward and me, but I hoped they'd accept the fact that Edward and I were going to be married. That was it.

"I'm speechless."

I smirked at Edward. He knew about my dinner plans and he didn't object. He had actually helped me, but he hadn't known my true motive until recently. Now that he knew why I was throwing a family dinner, he got worried.

"I'm impressed. Who knew it'd take dinner with your family to make you speechless," I said, laughing to myself.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes. They need to know that they can't mess with me anymore. I'm not into playing petty games, Edward. It's too hard, and I have better things to do, like plan our wedding," I replied firmly.

Edward and I joined our families in the palace dining room. I was happy to see everyone there. Alice and Rosalie were there, looking disgruntled and shocked.

Once everyone was seated, I took the opportunity to thank them all for coming. "I just wanted to thank Carlisle and Esme for their supreme hospitality toward me and my family. Volterra is extremely beautiful, and I cannot wait to really see it all." I looked around the table and smiled broadly when I saw Alice's and Rosalie's with questioning looks. "I'd also like to thank my new family for accepting me so graciously. You've showed me your kindness in unspeakable ways." I raised my wine glass and toasted to Alice and Rosalie, giving them a look that said, "_Take that, bitches_."

Alice and Rosalie smiled, but they were forced. Rosalie tipped her head toward me, acknowledging my words. Alice, on the other hand, mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." But I didn't buy it one bit. They knew that I was done with them. I didn't give a damn about impressing or being close to them. Like Edward had said, "Screw them."

Dinner was a lot better than the first one I had had here. This time, everyone seemed to get along. Alice and Rosalie were civil, which was a nice change. My guard was still up, though. Edward announced to the family that we would only be having one big reception instead of an after-morning-brunch, as was the family tradition.

"Why?" asked Emmett.

Edward glanced at me and tried not to smirk. "I'd rather have my own after-morning-brunch with my wife."

I smacked him on the arm for being crude at the dinner table. Okay, he wasn't really crude, but still.

Carlisle chuckled quietly, giving Edward an amused look. "You'll have to convince your mother on that."

Esme held up her hand and sighed. "I can see why you'd rather spend time together. A dinner reception to be held here after the ceremony is all you will get then."

Edward thanked her, and then went on to talk about more pressing matters, like the big racing event they were having. Apparently my honeymoon would be shortened because Edward had royal duties to attend to. I didn't mind, though. I thought a week-long honeymoon was good.

Overall, dinner went well; much better than I could have imagined. When it was time to leave, Edward helped my parents while I said my goodbyes. Emmett gave me a big hug, chuckling and telling me that I would fit in well with his family.

"You're going to be my clever little sister-in-law," he said, smiling.

I flashed him a devious smile and thanked him. Jasper was impassive, but I could tell I had gotten to him, too. A tiny smile crept at the corner of his mouth, letting me know that just maybe he didn't mind me either.

That night, after I had said goodnight to my parents, Edward and I stayed up for a while. I took him outside to the balcony of my suite, and we shared some more wine and conversation. Ever since that meeting with Heidi, Edward had been a little more forthcoming with his past. He told me that he had seriously considered marriage with Heidi, and that if she hadn't betrayed him, they probably would have ended up married.

"What did she do to betray you?" I asked. I had wanted to ask the question many times, but I always hesitated, thinking it was better to let him tell me rather than to pry. However, my patience was limited. I really wanted to know.

Edward poured himself another glass of red wine before answering. "Bella, what I'm about to tell you is private. No one apart from my family members, Bree, and Jacob know what happened between me and Heidi."

"You make me feel bad for asking," I mumbled, feeling insecure.

"You need to know," he said, sighing. "Heidi is a member of a group of radicals that call themselves the Volturi. This group has existed since my country's separation from Italy. Heidi was a spy for them, and was supposed to get close to me and feed them information to overtake us, I guess. Just when I was thinking of going ring shopping, Jacob intercepted a call she made to her uncle. Jacob was keeping a close eye on her, and he bugged her without telling me, so he overheard her conversation and told me. After I heard it, I confronted her. She neither denied nor confirmed my accusations. I knew she had used me, and to retaliate, I went to one of the Volturi's hideouts and got myself into a fight."

That news was devastating to hear. I had no idea, and it made sad to think that he was betrayed so brutally. No wonder he had had Bree and Jacob do a background check on me. He had trust issues to a certain extreme.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He gave me a sardonic smile. "Don't be. It was my own fault. I fell for her lies."

"You don't believe in love anymore, do you?" I asked.

"I wasn't in love with her, Bella. You're right, though; after all that, I didn't believe in love, but I'm beginning to think it could happen," he replied, glancing at me.

I blushed. He was talking about me.

"More wine?"

I shook my head. "I'm done for the night, thanks."

"More for me," he said, grinning.

I sat back and closed my eyes. The dinner was a good idea, but it had drained me. Actually, the entire royal wedding thing was draining me. It was taking so much energy and time. Lately I had been asking myself if all of this was worth it. I'd been through so much; here was being jobless in America worse than this or not?

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He had finished his wine and was looking out toward the ocean. He was beyond attractive, and underneath the secrets and lies, I knew he was a good person.

_No_, I thought to myself. _Being here with him was so much better than anything else. Sure, he's lied and has kept things from me, but we could go past this._

"I'm sorry for everything that I did to make you sad," he said, breaking our silence. "I didn't want to hurt you."

I bit my lip and nodded in understanding. "I believe you, but I'm still mad at you."

"I am willing to gain your trust, Bella. I want this to work just as much as you, and I promise to include you in everything."

"I need a break from the wedding planning," I said. "Can you help me out there?"

"I know just the thing to take your mind off things," he said, smiling. "I'll be here bright and early tomorrow to pick you up for another surprise."

"I've never really liked surprises."

"You like my surprises," he stated cockily. With that, he got up to leave. He bent down to kiss my lips, but I turned my head, so he caught my cheek instead. I'd been denying him kisses. That was my own personal punishment for what he had done. He didn't like it.

"Goodnight, Isabella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

The following morning, I woke up to find my parents having breakfast out on the balcony. They were dressed and ready to go.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked as I helped myself to some espresso.

"The queen and I are spending the day together running errands around town for the wedding,'' Mom said.

"Carlisle and Emmett are taking me around the military base. Later on, Emmett's taking me to his training facility," Dad replied.

"Wow, you guys are busy."

"So are you," Mom said, smiling. "Edward called. He's on his way over here."

I thanked her for telling me, and then sat down to eat. Shortly after I started eating, my parents left. They breezed out the door, greeting Edward enthusiastically. I smiled as I heard him approach.

"Good morning, _mia bella_," he said, kissing the top of my ugly bed head.

"Morning," I replied.

Edward waited patiently for me to finish and get ready for the day. When I asked him what he was going to do with me today, he just smiled and said that he wouldn't ruin the surprise by telling me.

"I need to know what we're going to be doing, so I can dress appropriately," I said, trying to get him to tell me.

"Nice try," he said, smirking. "Wear a dress please, nice but not formal."

I huffed as I got up to get ready.

An hour later, I found myself in front of a building. I frowned as I looked from the building to Edward and back to the building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Volterra's community after school facility. This place is for underprivileged children to get help in their studies," he explained. He took a hold of my hand and squeezed. "I thought that with you being a teacher and all…that you'd maybe liked to help out here."

If it was possible, my heart swelled with a little admiration for him. This was touching and completely surprising.

"I'd love to," I said. I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

This was the first thing he'd given me that I really loved. An opportunity to teach again was fantastic, and it didn't matter that I wasn't being paid. The way I saw it, I was more than okay in the financial department, what with being engaged to the crown prince of Volterra.

He wrapped his arms around the small of my back and lifted me a little off my feet. "I know it's not what you're used to in the States, but you really wouldn't have the time to teach here that much because of our royal duties," he said. He sounded worried, like he thought I was going to object to my new royal duties and beg him to let me teach English instead.

I looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I'll be able to teach here and there, but I know my place is with you."

He breathed a sigh of relief before kissing me on my forehead.

"Shall we go inside and get acquainted with everyone?"

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed. I clapped my hands, feeling very happy.

_He was right. I did like his surprises._

Edward led me inside the building, where I met with the people in charge. Everyone seemed to know who I was, and they were so courteous and respectful. I actually felt intimidated by their manners because really, no one had shown me such respect before. It was strange, but I knew I'd have to get used to it.

We spent a couple of hours there, touring the place and meeting many of the volunteers and staff. By the end of our visit, I was set to come back to help out. I couldn't wait to work with the children. Learning and school had always been fun for me, I loved it. As a teacher, I loved to promote literacy and the love for learning.

"Are you happy?" Edward asked as we made our way back to the car.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," I replied. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him smile broadly. He pulled me against his side and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad you're happy."

It didn't go unnoticed that he was trying to make amends for what he had done. Besides apologizing profusely, he tried to show through his actions just how contrite he felt. I appreciated his efforts, and I believed he was sorry, but I wanted him to understand that I wouldn't forgive him easily. I wasn't thinking about holding a grudge, but I wanted him to know that things were going to be different with me. Edward would learn what it meant to trust someone, and he'd learn a thing or two about patience.

Our next stop was the racetrack he'd be racing on. Edward explained to me that he raced for fun, but I had a sinking suspicion that he was competitive. I doubted that he liked losing.

Edward showed me around the racetrack, explaining that he would need to do a test run very soon. Apparently, his car had undergone some repairs. I didn't even want to think of the damages he had done to the car. Thinking about him crashing only made me feel scared.

"What's the matter?" he asked as we walked toward his pit crew.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him that I feared for his safety. He'd told me before that he had crashed, and that it was no big deal.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Isabella," he said. "Please tell me."

_Well, since he said please._

"You crashed."

He looked at me perplexedly. "Excuse me?"

"You said your car just got repaired. That means that you crashed it."

"Yes," he replied. "I got into an accident at my last race." He gave no further explanation. I wanted to ask him how it had happened, but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. I'd get him to tell me eventually, though.

After talking with his crew and saying our goodbyes, Edward took me back to his beach house.

"I think I need to explain some things," he said as he handed me a glass of sparkling wine. "Bella, your life is changing drastically and at a very rapid pace. When you marry me, you will inherit the title of princess and you will be regarded as royalty by my people." He went on to explain that my role as his wife and future queen would be demanding, but very fulfilling. I would be a political figurehead, an example to the people of Volterra. My main duties would be to get involved in the many charities and organizations here. I had to help the people as much as I could.

"That's a lot to take in," I admitted. I knew my life here would not be easy. I was marrying the crown prince for goodness's sake! I knew that by marrying him I'd have to change. Although I wasn't sure if I was ready for all the royal duties, I knew I had to pretend like I was.

"We will get you started in Italian lessons. I will teach you the language and history, and you will have princess lessons with my mother three times a week," he said. "Is that agreeable to you?"

"Princess lessons?" I asked. My eyes grew wide in shock.

"Yes, etiquette lessons. There's nothing wrong with you, Bella. I like you just the way you are, but as a member of the royal family, you will have to be educated in our traditions and culture. My mother can help you get assimilated here."

"Okay," I said. I was curious about the country and still wanted to go exploring around the city, but I thought it was best if I had some background information about the country first. These lessons would be good for me. Truthfully, I was excited to start.

"I'm glad you agree. I want you to be comfortable here, and I want you to be happy. I can only hope that one day you will feel that."

"You've made me feel comfortable and happy."

He raised his brow at me. "Are you sure? Recent events would indicate otherwise."

"Edward, I know you meant to deceive me on certain things, but you realized that it was wrong. You know you hurt me, and you felt guilty and sorry for all of that. I'm beginning to see how selfish you really are, but I accept you just the way you are. Despite everything that's happened, we're still here," I said, trying to reassure him that we had gotten past all the lies and deceit. This marriage would be an honest work in progress.

"I'm lucky to have you," he said sincerely. He leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I brought my hand to cup the side of his face and gently moved his head so that he could kiss my lips. He stilled before I hesitantly kissed him. It took him a moment to realize what I wanted. He kissed me slow and sweet, making me feel like I was in a dream. His kisses always had that effect on me.

"Forgiveness is necessary, Edward. I don't like holding grudges. Don't you ever do that to me again," I said sternly.

He brought both hands to my waist and gently lifted me from my chair, so that I was sitting on his lap. "I promise, Isabella. Never again."

I sighed into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, interlocking my fingers behind him. He kissed my nose, eyelids, and forehead, all the while promising to be true to me and to love and care for me. He wasn't an easy man to be with, but he certainly wasn't that bad either.

"Good. I'm glad we can get past this," I said.

"I'm sorry about Alice and Rosalie, too."

I frowned. I didn't like it when the queen apologized on behalf of her children, and I sure as hell didn't like it when he apologized for them, either.

"Stop apologizing for things you're not responsible for."

"I can't help it," he said, sighing. "I'm ashamed to call them family. After that thing they pulled…I just can't help but feel guilty."

I told him that it wasn't his fault. It was clear to me that Alice and Rosalie were nothing but a bunch of spoiled rotten bitches. They didn't like me because I was American. They treated me unfairly and that just wasn't cool. I'd accepted the way they were going to treat me, and I didn't care anymore. I'd treat them with kindness, I'd be civil toward them, but they'd know that I didn't really mean it. The best way to deal with them was for me to be the bigger person and be nice.

I had one more play up my sleeve. I had talked to Esme and Bree about the reception seating arrangement. Edward and I had planned on not having a head table. We just wanted our own private table, but I changed things. I had opted for a head table with Alice and Rosalie seated next to us. I'd also arranged for the entire royal family to deliver a speech, congratulating us on our marriage. It was a very risky move, and I had no way of knowing if Alice and Rosalie would agree to play nice, but I thought I'd try it anyway.

"I don't know why you put up with us," Edward said with a shake of his head. He kissed the top of my head and drew me close.

Well, honestly, I didn't know why I put up with them either. I'd liked to think it was Edward, but even he gave me a rough time every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I believe this is the last chapter before the wedding. I'll have you know that I've already written the wedding and everything that it entails. However, I have yet to write the honeymoon. Give me time. It's coming.  
><strong>

**I'm off to eat a slice of mocha crunch cake. :)  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: You are cordially invited to His Royal Highness, Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Miss Isabella Marie Swan's wedding. Formal dress, with reception to follow.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. I'm going for the unexpected. Can you tell? And you're right about who it is. =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 14**

Weeks passed and the wedding was approaching. I had gone over every last detail: from the ceremony, to the reception, to our departure the following morning, to the honeymoon. I was convinced that nothing could go wrong. There was no room for error. At least, that was my thinking, until I heard Esme and Edward arguing.

It had been a good day. I went in for my dress fitting, and then had lunch with Esme and Mom. We came back to the palace, where we then went over the reception festivities again. I'd seen Edward in and out of the palace during the day, as he was busy preparing for that big racing even that I could tell he was excited for. I didn't mind because well, I liked to see him happy, and racing made him very happy.

Anyway, I had just gotten back from having a little snack in the kitchens with Bree and Alice. Bree was a great help to me. She had made sure that the reception events would go smoothly, having talked to the queen and the other people who were involved. Alice was no longer a bitch to me, but she and I were not particularly close either. In any case, we were civil toward one another. I was walking toward Esme's private study when I heard Edward huff like a petulant child as he left.

"Isabella," he said alarmed, clearly he hadn't meant for me to hear them.

"Hey," I replied quietly. "What was that about?"

He sighed, but told me that he'd just seen the final guest list. Apparently, Heidi and her uncle were gate crashing. Although, I couldn't see how it was gate crashing if they were on the guest list.

"Why are they invited?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. I really didn't like the idea of having my future husband's ex at my wedding.

He looked apologetic and said that Heidi's uncle had managed to weasel his way into the festivities. He was a well known businessman in France and a distant cousin on Esme's side of the family. Unfortunately, we couldn't avoid inviting him.

_Damn, I hated royal politics already._

"I don't want her there, Edward," I said, trying to reel in my emotions. I didn't want to be upset over this, but shit if it didn't make me angry.

"I don't either, but there's really nothing I can do about it," he said miserably. He threw a dirty look to his mother's study and growled under his breath. I realized then that he had been arguing with her about inviting Heidi and her uncle. He was looking out for me.

"I see," I replied slowly. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to stop myself from crying. I wasn't crying because of Heidi. I was crying because I was touched that Edward would argue with his mother over my feelings. I would never want him to fight with his family about me, but this was different. "Umm, I have to finish some things with your mom, and then I'll be going back to the hotel." I would have dinner with my parents, and then I planned to go to bed early.

"Alright," he said nodding. "I have a couple of meetings. I'll be home late, but perhaps we could spend some time together tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice. Pick me up whenever?"

He gave me a tiny smile before he gave me a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

My mood changed abruptly when I entered Esme's study. She was sitting on the sofa, looking through a bunch of papers. When she saw me enter, she looked back at her papers, but said, "I know Edward told you about Heidi. I can only imagine how you feel right now, but you need to understand the art of family politics." She went on to say that Heidi was not related to her cousin. In fact, Heidi was romantically involved with the older gentleman, but they often referred to each other as uncle and niece in social circles. I found that to be odd, and Esme just laughed at my perplexed expression.

"Aro and I have never been close. We've only met on a handful of occasions, like Emmett and Alice's weddings. Isabella, you will have to learn that decorum takes precedence over what we want. You're a part of this family, and you will see that you cannot afford to be selfish. Unless, of course, you're Edward," she added, chuckling.

"I guess I have a lot to learn."

Esme patted my hand comfortingly and said, "You will learn in time. I'm here to teach you, and Bree will help you navigate through your duties. This life isn't all that bad just demanding sometimes."

My princess lessons with Esme proved to be interesting. I had learned a number of different things from her, but the most valuable things I had learned were about decorum and sacrificing my own feelings to put the family name first. The royal family had a lot of social functions to attend. Many times they had to plaster on a happy face and pretend like everything was okay when it really wasn't. I'd learned that my wedding was not only mine and Edward's, but that it was the country's, too. All of Volterra would be watching and rejoicing that their future king was getting married.

The wedding was smaller than Emmett's and Alice's combined, but Esme told me that she still had to invite the entire family. That meant Aro and his date, Heidi. I still didn't like it, but I was beginning to understand why she had invited them.

Before I knew it, my wedding day had arrived. I was a nervous mess. This was the day that I changed my last name from Swan to Cullen. This was the day I became a princess of a foreign country! Most brides just have a change of name; I'd have a change of title, too.

I couldn't believe it. It seemed that Edward and I had only just met. Surely, three months hadn't passed, yet?

"Bella!" Mom exclaimed as she rushed into my end of the room. "Honey, you have to eat, and then shower. We have to get you ready."

I groaned as I fell back onto the bed. I slammed a pillow over my face and let out a scream. This would be my only time to let out my frustrations. I figured I might as well take advantage of the opportunity.

Mom and Bree didn't give me a lot of time to sit and fester, though. They ushered me around all morning. By the time it hit mid-morning, I was ready to leave the hotel and go to the church.

"Oh, Bella!" Mom gushed. "You look so beautiful."

"She's right," Bree said. "Our prince won't know what hit him."

I looked in the mirror and smiled. They had done miracles with my hair. It wasn't long and stringy; it was soft and shiny and curled to perfection. My makeup was good, too. Bree had helped me create a natural look with soft shimmery eyes.

"I look," I started.

"Like a princess," Bree said, smiling from behind me. "The queen sends you a special gift." She handed me a wrapped up parcel, grinning. I looked at her curiously before gently tearing away at the paper. I gasped as I revealed a tiara.

"What?" I asked, completely puzzled.

Bree explained that it was customary for the future queen to wear a tiara on her wedding. It was tradition, and I shouldn't feel unworthy. She helped me put it on, and then adjusted it to my veil. I was still in a little shock. I mean, I had diamonds in my hair!

"This was the queen's first tiara. She wore it on her wedding to King Carlisle," Bree explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd refuse. You're too humble for your own good," Esme said as she waltzed into the room. "You are beautiful inside and out, Isabella. Today is your special day, and I wish you and Edward all the happiness one can achieve in this lifetime." She gave me a warm hug and demanded that we all pose for pictures.

After that, we all went downstairs to the limo. I had Mom, Esme, and Bree with me. They kept me distracted and hydrated. I was nervous about everyone seeing me and judging me. Most of all, I was nervous about seeing Edward. I knew this was special for him too, and I honestly couldn't wait to see him. There were butterflies in my stomach, and I felt a little anxious. Overall, I could have been worse. I'd calm down and knew everything would be all right.

I'd only been to the church a couple of times with Edward and Esme. It was beautiful with stained glass windows, holy statues, and beautiful architecture. Now that I was standing right outside the church doors, it looked intimidating.

"Take a deep breath, Isabella. Everything will be wonderful," Esme said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then waited for my mom to share her parting words of wisdom before they took their seats in the church.

"Honey," Mom started. She gave me a gentle hug and patted my hand. "You look wonderful, Bella. I'm so happy for you, and I think you're going to be very happy here with Edward. He's a good man, honey. I know he'll take care of you."

My eyes began to water and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. Everything was coming together nicely, but I felt emotional. This was the start of a new beginning for me. I'd be a married woman, and not just an ordinary woman. I'd be a princess. As if that wasn't already scary, I was nervous about actually being married to Edward. We'd really be husband and wife, and that was overwhelming to think about still.

"Thank you," I said, looking at both of them. Those two mothers were the epitome of grace and maturity. I could only hope to become a little like them when I got older.

After they left, Bree came around to retouch some of my makeup. She smiled and hummed to herself, happy for Edward and me. I took a moment to focus on Bree's ensemble. She was wearing a slim, mint green gown. It looked really pretty on her.

"Nice dress," I commented.

"Thank you. I bought it especially for this day," she replied. "I couldn't have you be the only one with an off-the-rack-gown," she teased.

I knew that it was unheard of for the future queen to buy an off-the-rack-gown, but I didn't see myself as the future queen. I was just Bella, and buying my wedding dress off-the-rack seemed practical to me. I honestly felt more comfortable buying my dress as opposed to having someone make it for me. That would have been too much for me. I liked my dress, too. It was really pretty and I felt comfortable in it.

"Thanks," I said laughing.

Bree told me that my dad was coming out now. The ceremony would be starting in a few minutes and she had to get inside to make sure everything was perfect.

"Good luck, Isabella," she said as she gave me a hug.

I watched as she disappeared behind the church's double doors. Beyond those doors was my soon to be husband and new family. I gulped as I said a silent prayer for God to be merciful toward me by not letting me make a fool out of myself today. I had to be beautiful and graceful; everything that a member of the royal family should be and more.

I closed my eyes, and then opened them again slowly. I could see Jacob, Paul, and a bunch of other security. They were diligently scanning the area, looking very serious.

I couldn't think about the seriousness of Jacob and the rest of security because Dad had just approached me. He whistled as he came closer. "Wow, Bella. You're beautiful, baby girl." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and looped my arm through his.

I almost burst into tears when he began to lead me toward the church doors. I wasn't sad, just overcome with emotion. Today was monumental; I would become a whole new person after I married Edward. Well, maybe I wouldn't change that much. Edward always said he liked me just the way I was now, but I knew I'd have to change a little.

"You sure you want to do this, Bella? It's not too late to say no," Dad said quietly. We had stopped at the church's double closed doors.

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm going to do this," I replied as I leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled and patted my hand. "I'm happy if you're happy."

I looped my arm through his and held his hand in mine. "I'm ready."

The doors opened, revealing two hundred or so people I'd never met. I took a deep breath, trying to make myself relax. Seeing all those people made me a tiny bit nervous. I glanced at my dad and was touched to see him grinning broadly. The evident happiness and pride on his face was enough to settle my nerves.

We walked slowly, being mindful of my heels and my lack of gracefulness. I felt a small smile etch across my face, and I couldn't help but look across the room for Edward. Once I saw him, I felt butterflies in my stomach. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the only person in the room. It was just us.

I was so enraptured by Edward that I didn't even realize that I had made it to the front of the altar. Dad gave me a hug, and then gently handed me to Edward. "She's yours now. Take good care of her," he said to Edward, nodding to him before taking his seat.

I noticed Edward's serious but happy expression. "I promise," he replied.

Edward held my hand in his and together we faced the altar, ready to become husband and wife in front of God and two hundred other people.

I couldn't say what stood out to me during the ceremony. The entire mass ceremony was beautiful and exchanging the of the vows almost made me cry. It wasn't because I was sad; it was because of the way Edward looked at me. His eyes were a beautiful, soft emerald green; he looked at me tenderly. It made me weak in the knees. When he recited his vows, promising to love and honor me, I could tell that he meant every single one of those words.

Finally, the ceremony had ended and the priest had declared us husband and wife.

"You may kiss your bride," he instructed.

"My Isabella," Edward said before he gently lifted my veil and leaned in closer to kiss me.

He cupped my face with both his hands and lifted my face to meet his. His lips were warm and soft, his kiss slow and deep. He pulled away slowly, leaving one last chaste kiss.

I heard a big round of applause and immediately remembered that everyone had just witnessed us getting married. I blushed crimson and smiled nervously at Edward. He chuckled at me, and then grabbed my hand in his. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles before he began to lead me down the aisle hand in hand.

Walking down the aisle with him made me feel different. It was like I had just said goodbye to my old life and was embracing my new one with him.

I looked at him only to find him looking right at me. He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thank you, _mia bella_."

We were standing in front of the limo. He let go of my hand and bent down to kiss me again. "I can't believe I get to do that anytime I want."

I lightly smacked his arm. "I'm not a toy, Edward." I was teasing. In all honesty, I didn't mind him kissing me anytime that he wanted.

"You're mine," he said simply. He grinned at me and pulled me close. We were like that when our family members came to greet us.

"Congratulations!" they exclaimed joyously. We got a round of hugs and kisses, and Edward was delighted to get extra affection from my Grandma Swan. He'd met my grandparents a couple of days ago, and they accepted him as easily as my parents had.

Bree came to give us hugs, and then she started ushering us into the limo. She was in work mode again, and neither of us dared to disobey her. We had a tight schedule to keep, after all.

Edward and I were going to freshen up before the reception. The reception would be big and very media friendly. Esme had explained that she only allowed a certain number of media access to the reception. I was told that it was a courtesy toward them, and getting the media on our good side was also a plus. I guess I didn't mind.

We were in the limo when all of a sudden I heard a loud boom. It sounded like a bomb going off, and then I felt vibrations beneath the car, and all too soon our limo began to move backward before it began to swerve sideways.

"Edward!" I screamed. I grasped his hand in mine and asked him what was happening. I heard another loud boom and jumped in alarm.

"Isabella!" he cried. "Darling, stay calm. We're all right." He pushed the button that rolled down the divider and asked Jacob and the driver which car blew up.

_Blew up?_ I thought. _Holy cow! We were being bombed at!_

"It was the Prime Minister's," replied Jacob grimly. "Your Highness, I must insist we take the other way."

"No," Edward said. "Stop the car. I must get out to investigate."

"Edward!" I cried. "This is madness!"

He turned to look at me and held my face in his hands. "I know, darling. You must stay here with Jacob. He will keep you safe." He kissed me roughly on the mouth and murmured soothing words in Italian.

"What about you?"

"Paul will be with me. Don't worry, Isabella. I've prepared for this." With that parting statement, he opened the door and quickly got out to look at the bomb's damage.

I sat back in the car and huffed. I was so lost. Who the hell would want to bomb the prime minister? So many questions were popping up in my head. I couldn't understand why this had happened today of all days. There had to be a reason.

I nervously gulped as I made the decision to do a little investigating of my own.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Jacob exclaimed as I climbed out the limo.

I gathered my dress, lifting it up so that I could walk around the street. What I saw devastated me. A few cars behind me were the prime minister's car. All I could see was a cloud of smoke and fire. People were running around, screaming for help. It was chaos. I saw our family members as they rushed over to me. Mom, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie gathered around me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. I was beginning to panic. All the men had disappeared, and I feared they had done what Edward had set out to do.

"They're checking on the prime minister," Alice replied quietly.

My eyes grew wide, realization kicking in. They were going toward the bombed car.

Another loud noise erupted from the sky. I looked to my right, and saw that there were bullets flying toward the bombed car.

"No!" I cried. I started running toward the car, crying and screaming for Edward to come back. "Edward!" Bullets continued to fly and I kept trying to find him, but was suddenly pulled back by two pairs of arms.

"Isabella!" It was Alice and Rosalie. They were pulling me backward. I was sobbing and screaming for Edward. All I could think about was Edward. His life was in danger, and I was terrified out of my mind. He could be hurt or even dead. That thought made my heart ache.

My chest heaved up and down, my insides felt like they were being twisted and pulled into knots. I was not having a panic attack. I was hyperventilating. I couldn't speak anymore. My body was shutting down and my mind was drifting away.

"Get back in the car. We're going to the palace."

The last thing I remembered before I passed out was hearing the gunfire and screams of desperation and pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet ya didn't see that coming, did ya? Tell me your thoughts, please.  
><strong>

**Who is up for the reception? Make sure you bring your invitation at the door, otherwise feel free to crash the party!**

**And I'd recommend that you listen to Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly" song. It really fits this story well.  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Read carefully because a lot happens in this chapter.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 15**

"Isabella. Darling, please open your eyes."

I was in and out of consciousness. I heard a lot of words and mutterings, but for the life of me I couldn't make out anything. It was all a jumbled mess.

I was trying to open my eyes. As soon as I did, images of the bombing came flooding back into my mind. I remembered the loud crashing noises and the screams, the gunfire, and being pulled back by Alice and Rosalie. It was like I was reliving a nightmare. I closed my eyes, willing myself to get rid of the nasty and heartbreaking images.

"I'm right here, darling." I felt familiar lips cover my own. The slight pressure on my lips was enough to awaken my body. I kissed him back and my eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" I croaked. I saw him smiling down at me. He lifted his hand to my face and rubbed my temple.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Oh my God! You're alive!" I threw my arms around him and pulled him close. He grunted as I clung to him for dear life.

"Isabella," he said, his voice muffled. "Darling, I can't breathe."

"Oh!" I apologized and released my hold on him. He pulled away and sat down next to me. He leaned over and hovered above me, lifting his hand to run his fingers through my hair and ask if I was okay. I told him I felt fine, and then he smiled. "Good," he said.

"Wait a minute!" I cried. "What the hell happened back there?" I demanded to know what the bombing was all about, and then I berated him for his stupidity. I told him that he shouldn't have gone to the bombed car, and that he could have been hurt. "Someone was shooting at you!"

He sighed heavily. "I know," he said grimly.

"You better tell me what's going on."

He agreed, but only if I promised to calm down first. I gave him a mean look, but calmed down nonetheless.

He explained that someone had placed a bomb underneath the prime minister's car. It wasn't set to detonate at a specific time; someone had the trigger and they had pressed the ill-fated button. He didn't specifically know who was behind the bombing, but he had his suspicions. He claimed it was just too obvious. It was our wedding day and some of the Volturi members were there. It wasn't coincidence, that much he was sure of.

"My father, brothers, and your father ran to the prime minister's car. We were able to pull him and his wife out, but unfortunately they died. We couldn't save them, but at least they can have a proper burial."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "We have a wedding reception to go to."

_Oh, that_. I'd forgotten all about it.

He helped me up from the bed, and then said he was going to have Bree help to freshen up. I took one look at myself in the mirror and frowned. I was still in my wedding dress and it didn't look good. Evidence of the bombing was all over it. The end of my gown was dirty with debris and it smelled like smoke. I'd have to change.

"I'll be out as soon as I can," I told him. He nodded and left quietly.

Bree came in soon after, and she helped me change to a more suitable dress. Luckily, I had three dresses that I could choose from, because I had originally planned to change out of the wedding gown after the first dance.

"Is everyone here?" I asked her as I adjusted my shoes.

"Yes, they are."

"How is everyone?"

"Shaken up, but fine. They're eager to help you and Edward celebrate."

_Celebrate. How could we celebrate now?_

I kept my thoughts to myself. I didn't want to cause any more trouble because maybe everyone needed a reason to celebrate, if only to forget what had happened earlier. I guess this was part of my new royal duties, putting the needs of the people over my own personal needs and thoughts.

After I got dressed, Bree contacted one of the security guards to let them know that I would be coming downstairs. I walked down the hallway, until I reached the very top of the stairs. About six bodyguards were posted, and Edward was waiting for me at the bottom. He looked up at me with a tired but happy expression. He gallantly held out his hand toward me, waiting patiently for me to reach him. I walked slowly, being mindful of my new dress and heels. When I finally reached the last step, I placed my hand in his. He brought my hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss before he helped down the step.

"You look absolutely ravishing," he commented.

I blushed and thanked him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I paused mid-step and asked him if he was okay with going on with the reception. He said that it was our duty to give our guests a celebration; that no matter what happened today, we still had a reason to celebrate.

He led me slowly toward the palace's grand ballroom. Four guards were stationed at the front of the doors. They bowed to us before alerting everyone of our presence.

"I know you're tired," he said. "We have to do this, but I promise that I will take you to bed and let you rest when this is all done."

I turned my head to the right and looked at him. He was more than tired, he was exhausted. I could see it in his eyes. They held such worry and weariness in them. All I wanted was for him to tell me that he was fine. If he said that, then I knew that everything would be all right. I brought my hand to his face. He leaned into my touch and kissed the side of my hand. I ran my thumb over his cheekbone and asked him if he was okay. He smiled kindly and assured me that he was indeed fine.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh,_ mia dolce principessa_," he said, sighing. "I'm fine because you're here safe and sound with me."

"Did you just call me princess?"

He laughed. "You understood some of that. Good, I'm impressed." I noticed that he didn't really answer my question. He just tucked my arm into his and told me to smile.

The next thing that happened was noise. Loud, joyous, applause and cheers that made my ears ring; everyone was standing up and bowing their heads at us as we walked to the center of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked. He had his arm around my waist, his hand rubbing little soothing circles on my hip. I could feel the slight pressure of his fingers through the lace of my dress. He was trying to keep me calm.

"I'm okay," I replied quietly.

Someone, I believed it was one of the royal staff, announced that Edward and I were going to have our first dance.

Edward gathered me in his arms and began to lead me into a waltz. His grip on my hand was gentle yet firm, and the hand that was on my waist guided me flawlessly through the steps. He was a gifted dancer, very graceful and fluid.

He led me around the floor slowly, never taking his eyes off mine. His eyes, although weary, were also alive with happiness. I could tell that he was enjoying himself. He pulled me closer so that there was no room between us. He bent his head down and began to whisper words of comfort and gratitude.

"Thank you, _mia bella_. You've made me so happy. I hope I can make you happy for the rest of your life," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss to the side of my neck before he whispered into my ear again.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes as I let his words lull me into a near slumber. Okay, I wasn't really sleeping, but I was worn out from the recent events. Between that and Edward's tenderness, I was almost in a dream-like state.

"I will always protect you, Bella."

Those were his last words before the song ended, and people began to clap again. The noise woke me up, and once again I was hyper-aware of the few hundred people staring at us.

He kissed me sweetly on my forehead, and then led me to our head table. We were able to sit down and start the celebration only after getting a round of hugs from our parents and polite but quick greetings from his siblings.

There was a round of speeches from our fathers and Edward's brother and brother-in-law. Alice and Rosalie remained quiet when asked if anyone else from the family had anything to say to me and Edward. I wasn't surprised that they had decided not to say anything. We still didn't get along that well, after all.

I'd like to say that I enjoyed my wedding reception; that it was everything that I had planned and more, but unfortunately it wasn't. I barely had enough time to shove a few forkfuls of food into my mouth before I was hastily swept away by Bree and Edward. We did a very long round of meet and greets with the guests. I'd never met so many people in my life. I felt like I was going to pass out from all the bowing, hugs, and kisses I'd received.

"Here," Edward said. He handed me a champagne glass and discreetly told me to drink it. "It'll help."

I sipped the champagne and thanked him.

"Only one more person," he muttered. Before I could ask him who we had to greet, he whisked me toward another table.

"Congratulations, Edward!" a jovial voice exclaimed. The man standing in front of us wasn't really old. He was thin and had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. "This must be your beautiful bride, Isabella." He came closer and clasped my hand in both of his, shaking it gently.

"Thank you," I replied with a slight smile. I was trying to be nice, but there was something off about this guy. He made me feel uncomfortable, and he was a little creepy.

"Aro, you're too kind," Edward said. He brought his hand around my waist and pulled me into his side. "We're so pleased you could make it."

I could tell that he was indeed _not_ pleased to see this Aro guy. I watched as the two of them exchanged silent pleasantries. It definitely seemed that Esme's distant cousin wasn't very welcomed here.

"And we are so pleased that we could make it," Aro replied with faux sweetness. He gestured to his back, and that was when I saw her.

Heidi looked magnificent in her long, yellow-gold gown. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant updo and she smiled at me; the kind of smile that made you question the genuineness of the person.

"Congratulations, Edward and Isabella. I wish you an abundance of happiness," she said as she slipped her arm through Aro's.

I didn't know about Edward, but I almost throw up in my mouth. The whole scene was sickening. Heidi was a gorgeous girl and she was with that creepy man. It defied logic and reasoning. I shouldn't have thought about it, though. I had Edward, so I definitely got the better man.

"Thank you," I replied politely. I removed Edward's hand from my waist to hold it in mine. With a polite nod to Aro and Heidi, we left.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I had pulled him away from everything. We were standing just outside the room. No one was with us except the guards.

I chuckled. "I feel like I should be asking you that question."

"I'm used to this," he replied. He wasn't bitter, just matter-of-fact. It hurt me to hear that, actually. Knowing that he had to play nice with people who'd obviously hurt him wasn't right. As future king, you'd think he'd have the right to snub people he didn't like, but that wasn't the case at all. As future king, he had to play nice with everyone.

"I'm going back in there to eat. I need some time to sit down and relax," I explained. "I'll see you in a few?"

He nodded and told me that he had a couple of people he had to talk to, and then he'd come eat with me.

"Okay," I said. I kissed his cheek before returning into the ballroom.

I was eating and talking animatedly with my new family. Esme and Carlisle were just so wonderful to me. They were kind and compassionate, and I knew that I would learn a lot from them. Essentially, they were going to be like another set of parents to me, since my own were going to be leaving soon. I forced myself not to think about that. It only made me feel worried and sad, and right now wasn't the time to feel like that.

I was having such a good time laughing and chatting with my brothers-in-law, when I suddenly realized that Edward hadn't returned. I looked around the room and couldn't seem to find him. I briefly wondered how much time had passed. Certainly a lot, because I had already finished my dinner and Bree had told me that we would be doing the cake cutting ceremony soon.

"Is something bothering you, Isabella?" Emmett asked. He smiled at me curiously.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked. I scanned the room and once again couldn't find him.

"I'm sorry. I do not," he replied.

I sighed. For some reason, I was afraid that he was getting himself into trouble. Too many strange things had happened today, and I knew he wasn't pleased. If this was someone else, I'd say their wedding day had been ruined. I guessed, in a way, our day was ruined. I mean, who got bombed on their wedding day? That wasn't normal, and I doubted the royal family got bombed at every day, or even on monumental days like these.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine."

I looked at him sharply. "So you're wondering about him too."

"It is rather odd that he's not here right now, but I know my brother. He has his reasons."

I didn't like the sound of that. I was pondering on whether or not I should look for him when Bree came to get me for the cake cutting ceremony.

"Have you brought Edward over there?" I asked, pointing toward the cake.

"No," she replied.

I stopped walking. "Where's Edward?" When she didn't reply, I shook my head and walked outside the room. I ignored Bree's requests to come back inside, determined to find Edward. I hoped he hadn't gone out and done something to antagonize Aro and Heidi or the so called Volturi. I knew he was mad, but surely he wasn't suicidal.

I was roaming the halls when I heard voices in the corridor. I slowed my pace and tried to make sure that my heels wouldn't make any sounds. I was nearing the voices when I halted. There was Edward and he wasn't alone. He was speaking to Jacob and Heidi. From the look of things, I'd say that he was furious with her. He held up her right arm in a vice-like grip. With his other hand, he pried open her closed fist and produced a small device.

"You stole from me," he stated coldly. "Do you know what happens to thieves, Heidi?" He didn't wait for her to answer. Instead, he motioned for Jacob to lead her away. "_Via con il suo_," he said dismissively.

"Edward?" I walked toward him slowly because I was a little afraid he'd be mad at me for eavesdropping.

"Isabella," he said, a little alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. The cake cutting…"

"Oh, yes. I lost track of time. Forgive me, darling."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What was that?"

He inhaled sharply and let it out roughly. He was mad still. "It seems Heidi had ulterior motives in attending our wedding celebration." He took my hand in his and led me back to the reception.

"What are you talking about?"

He stopped and rounded on me. "Now is neither the time nor the place to be asking these kinds of questions. I will say this once, Isabella. Keep your curiosity for the bedroom." He winked at me, but I could tell he was dead serious. It seemed that we were only allowed to speak freely with each other when we were alone. That kind of freaked me out.

"Edward," I said weakly. My head was spinning. I had no idea what was going on and it terrified me. My wedding day should have been perfect. I should have been relaxed, I should have felt safe, but all I felt was uncertainty and anxiousness.

He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a deep, rough kiss. "Tonight, I will tell you everything. Tonight, I will have you, _mia bella_. I need you now."

He took a step back from me and we took a moment to calm down. When I felt like I could breathe again, I smiled at him, letting him know that I was looking forward to everything he had planned for me.

We went back to the reception, where we performed the cake cutting ceremony. Edward swiped a little icing on my nose, and then proceeded to lick it off before he claimed my mouth for a kiss. We played around with the cake, and everyone gathered around to take pictures. At one point, Edward had me standing in front of him. He held my hips in place and I had a plate of cake that he had me feeding him. He bent his head to kiss me again, but I turned so that he'd kiss my cheek instead, and I fed myself a bite of cake.

The night wore on, and Edward and I were in the middle of the celebration. He didn't go off to hunt Volturi members, which made me feel a whole lot better. We danced and laughed around with our family. I danced with my dad and Carlisle. They were sweet to offer me words of wisdom. Basically, they wished me and Edward happiness and blessings. When I took a break, Esme and Mom came to sit with me. They began to eat their cake when they said something that startled me.

"Have a happy honeymoon. We want to be the first people you tell when you find out you're pregnant."

They began gushing about their future grandchildren from me and Edward. Esme pouted, saying that she should have had grandchildren by now, seeing as her other children were already married. I suspected that neither Alice nor Emmett were ready to have children because of their busy lives and careers. I thought about Edward and couldn't for the life of me come up with a valid reason for us not to have children. He was busy too, but I imagined that he wanted to have children one day.

"I'm not sure when that'll happen," I said, laughing.

"Bella's always wanted children. One of her goals is to be a mother. Isn't that right, honey?"

I almost groaned at the embarrassing situation my mom had put me in. "Mom, please. I just got married…let me think about children later."

Esme and Mom giggled at my response, but they dropped the topic.

Besides that little conversation, I had a much better time. It was nice to celebrate with Edward and the guests. I got to speak to some of the other dignitaries and royalty. I knew that I'd meet them again in a more formal setting, but it was nice to be a part of Edward's life and to be so accepted by his people.

The party was going on and on, but it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. My body was exhausted, but my mind was wide awake. I needed to go back to the room and rest. I told Edward that I had to leave, and he insisted that we both go.

"Are you sure? Don't you have to be here with everyone?"

"This is our wedding reception. We can leave whenever we want to," he said. "I have Bree here to make sure everything goes smoothly, and Paul and the other security are also staying."

"What about the palace security? Will someone be guarding us?"

"Of course, _mia bella_. Jacob and his team are on top of everything," he said reassuringly.

"Okay then. Let's say our goodbyes."

He smirked at me then. "You know, they're just going to think we want to fuck each other already."

I slapped him on the arm for being crude. "Let them think what they want. I'd rather not know, and don't ever talk like that again. It's unbecoming of you."

He rolled his eyes. "I am going to have my way with you, Bella. Tonight. Tomorrow morning. On the plane to our honeymoon, on our honeymoon, and everyday and night afterward."

I shivered at hearing his words. I was damn sure he was going to keep those promises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Edward is alive and well. Bella just witnessed something fishy, and of course she has questions. Heidi is a thief amongst other things, and yes, there will be a wedding night.**

**The song Edward and Bella danced to is Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. It was rec'd to me by one reader, Elsii93. Thank you!  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _mia dolce principessa=_my sweet princess.  
><strong>

**Translation: _Via con il suo=_away with her (or something similar.)  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Another EPOV. This one is longer, and there's a lot going on, so read slowly please  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. Your edits and comments helped get the chapter and story back in character. Sometimes, I get carried away with the fluff. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**EPOV**

**Chapter 16**

The past few weeks had been incredibly tiring. I may not have planned the wedding, but I sure was a part of the process. I had to okay most of the decisions, like the guest list and where I'd take Bella on our honeymoon. After everything, I was convinced that thinking about getting married was a lot easier than actually going through with it.

Our wedding was nice; it was better than anything I could have envisioned, that was for sure. It was really Bella's vision, and I had no objections to whatever she wanted. The church was decorated the way she and our mothers had planned. The pews were lined with tulle and there were small trees and flower bouquets in between the aisles. The altar was tastefully decorated with floral arrangements and ribbon. The decorations didn't matter to me, but I thought it looked nice.

I believed that the best part of our wedding ceremony was when Bella walked down the aisle toward me. She was beautiful beyond words. I was really speechless. All I remembered was that I had the happiest smile on my face when I saw her.

The entire ceremony flew by. I couldn't tell you what happened or who was there. All I could remember was Bella and the way she looked. Standing up there at the altar with her made me feel like that was where I was meant to be. I had made the right decision when I asked her to marry me.

The wedding ceremony was nice; the ride back was a disaster. The Volturi had bombed us. I was sure it was them, because who else could it have been? Although my family and I were not targeted, I knew it was a play to get me to react. They were trying to ruin my wedding day, but they hadn't fully succeeded. I didn't let them. I went along with my wedding day plans and I felt good about everything. I'd managed to have my wedding day and catch a thief, too.

I had caught Heidi snooping through the palace. She was after something, and I had caught her in an office going through the computer system. She didn't get very far, but she had managed to download something onto a USB. I had Jacob lock her away for questioning. I'd get to personally question her, but that would have to wait until later. I trusted Jacob to take care of her for the meantime.

The unfortunate thing was that my wife had caught me instructing Jacob to take Heidi away. She had no doubt seen me speaking to Heidi and, of course, she was worried and started asking questions. I wasn't mad at her curiosity, but it wasn't wise to ask questions like that in the palace, where everyone could overhear us. I advised her to save her questions for later, for when we were alone. It was just better that way; we'd have a lot more privacy.

I knew that Isabella was nervous and confused about what she had seen. I tried to take her mind off that by sticking with her for the remainder of the reception. We had the cake cutting and we danced a lot, and before I knew it, we were headed toward our room upstairs.

I could feel Isabella pressing closer to me. Her little body brushed up against my side, her arm snaked around my waist, her lips touching my cheek. It took every ounce of my self control to not push her up against the wall and ravage her. I really wanted to, but knew better, unfortunately.

"Bella," I murmured quietly. We were almost to our quarters now. Another few yards and we'd be completely alone. I could hold out for a little more.

"I need you, Edward. I've waited months for you."

I looked down at her, surprised. She wasn't drunk, of that I was sure. I'd seen her drink two glasses of champagne and that was it. I looked at her smiling sweetly at me and pressing herself on her toes to give me a kiss. She wasn't drunk, she was aroused.

"Goodness, Bella!" I exclaimed as I gasped for breath. "I need you, too." Without further ado, I grabbed her hand in mine and sprinted toward our room. I needed her desperately.

"I can't wait, Edward," she said. "I know we need to talk everything out, but I all I can really focus on is how hot you look in that uniform."

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"It's all I've been thinking about since you promised me that you'd have me tonight and every day and night afterward," she answered.

I mentally swore. I guessed women did indeed like men in uniform. I'd have to thank my father for encouraging me to join the military because as a military man, I was allowed to wear a more formal uniform. If Bella liked it, then I'd consider wearing it a lot more often.

We finally reached our room. I unlocked the door, and gave the guards a nod and a silent message to keep a look out but to not disturb us. I picked up my wife bridal style, swinging her into my arms and laughing when she squealed in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked through her laughter.

"I'm getting started on our wedding night," I said cheekily.

I stepped through the doorway and kicked the door shut with my foot. Bella was still in my arms, her own arms wrapped around my neck. I looked straight into her eyes and said, "You're my life now, Bella. I will do anything to make you happy, and I'm going to show you that I'll keep that promise, starting tonight."

I carried her all the way to the bed and gently placed her down. She was sitting down in front of me, her white dress making her look like an innocent angel. I grinned as I watched as she kicked off her shoes. I was going to unbutton my coat when she stopped me.

"Leave that to me," she said, grinning evilly.

I smirked at her because I had a feeling she was up to something, and hoped it would be a something that I'd love. I watched mesmerized as she slowly lifted up her dress, revealing her white garter belt. I'd had a glimpse of that when I had gone under her dress to retrieve the garter for the traditional ritual.

I was silent as I moved closer to her. When I was in front of the bed, I bent down to have my body above hers. My hands went to her dress covered hips and I pressed my fingers tightly around her, bringing her up to meet my gaze.

"Tonight and every day of forever," I vowed before I claimed her lips with mine.

Ideally, I wanted to take things slow. I wanted to cherish Bella and spend hours and hours getting to know every inch of her body. I wanted everything to be good for her;_ I_ wanted to be good enough for her. However, that wasn't exactly how things happened.

After I kissed her, I pulled back so that I could help her out of her dress; that was my intention, until she turned the tables on me. She kissed me again, delving her tongue between my lips, eliciting some very strong emotions from me.

I was lying on the bed with Bella straddling my legs. Her bodice was halfway down and her dress's skirt was rumpled all around us. My lips were at her throat, my hands on her back, and she was making the most delightful sounds I'd ever heard.

"I need you," she rasped out.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head. That was the most seductive thing I'd heard her say. I wanted to be able to make her say that forever.

I stopped kissing her throat to look up at her eyes. They were glassy and an even darker brown; they looked exquisite.

"Now," I said before I flipped us so that she was on her back. She lifted her legs to wrap around my hips. I hoisted her up and held her against me as I began to lift her dress up.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and began to rock against me. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and kissed me there.

"Bella," I said, almost groaning.

She smiled against my skin, encouraging me to remove our clothes. I was able to remove her garter belt and panties before I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants. We were half clothed and desperate, and there was no other way I could have rectified our first time together.

I was attracted to her just as she was attracted to me. I'd limited myself to only kissing her lips because I didn't want to press her boundaries before the wedding. I wanted our marriage to last, and tonight would be my night to show her just how much I'd wanted her.

I pushed forward into her body and released a loud sigh of contentment. That's what it was for me-peace at finally being with my Isabella, my wife.

"Edward." The lustful sound of her voice brought my attention back to her. I hadn't realized that I'd only penetrated her.

"My apologies, dearest," I said, flashing her a smile.

I kissed her soundly on the lips, while I pulled away from her body, only to swiftly thrust back into her. I felt her arms encircle my back, pulling closer as I pushed down into her welcoming embrace. I moved my hands from her hips to her thighs and grabbed her leg and hitched it higher around my body. The sounds of her gasping and the sight of her biting down on her lower lip made my lips curl in an almost feral smile.

"Scream for me, Isabella."

There was something about my Isabella, my wife in the throes of passion. It was like actually seeing _her_.

She came apart for me with a cry. Her legs tightened around my body and she clamped down hard around me. The feeling of sharing this intense pleasure with my Bella was like an out of body experience. I was in Heaven, I was sure. Her pleasure triggered mine, and I found myself incoherently babbling in Italian.

"_La mia bella, mia bella moglie, ti amo_."

I kissed her soundly on the lips and sighed into her mouth. "_Mia bella_," I said as I started puling away from her mouth.

"Edward?" she asked wearily. "Is it always going to be like that between us?"

I smirked. "I don't know, but we have forever to find out, don't we?"

She laughed quietly and rolled her eyes at me. "Cocky."

I swiveled my hips, making her gasp. "I'm still connected to you."

"Up for round two?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

An idea popped into my head. "In the bath?"

It took a moment for her to catch on, but once she did, her eyes grew wide and she nodded enthusiastically.

I slowly pulled out of her, and was about to gather her in my arms, when there was a loud knock on our door.

"Your Royal Highness, I must speak with you. It is urgent." It was Jacob, and he did indeed sound like he had to speak with me.

I kissed Bella on the lips and apologized to her. "I have to attend to some matters. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Edward," she said sharply. She grabbed onto my forearm and gave me a hard look.

I sighed. "Bella, I have to go and…"

"Are you going to interrogate Heidi?"

That question caught me completely off guard. I gapped at her in shock. "Uhhh," I started stammering. Damn it all. I couldn't openly lie to her, not after promising her to be honest and include her in on everything. "Yes," I said.

She rose into a sitting position, and then asked if it would take long. I told her that I hoped it wouldn't, but that I couldn't be sure.

"Will you still meet me in the bath?"

I smiled and told her reassuringly that nothing could keep me away from her tonight, for a long period of time, anyway.

"I promise that I will have you again tonight."

"You better," she said, and I bent down to give her another kiss.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself face-to-face with an angry and bitter Heidi. She was huffing and yelling nasty remarks to Jacob and me.

"Sire," Jacob said, nudging me.

He was anxious and tired of her theatrics. I was too, but I was bidding my time with her. I knew that if I yelled at her, commanded her to tell me what she was up to, she wouldn't obey. So, I let her have her tempter tantrum first.

"Patience, Jacob. She's almost done."

Heidi was mouthing off in Italian. She spoke ill of me and every single thing that she hated when we were dating. I simply shut her out until there was nothing but silence.

"All done?" I asked in a bored tone. "Really, Heidi, your immaturity knows no bounds."

She was about to say something insulting, I'm sure, but I interrupted her. I walked slowly around the room and stopped right behind her. Her posture was stiff and she was quiet, finally. I slowly leaned towards her so that my lips were right by her ear. I whispered a very detailed description of what would happen to her if she didn't reveal to me the Volturi's plans.

"You seem so sure that it was them," she said, trying to sound confident. She wasn't, though. She was shaking.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" I countered.

She glared at me, and I smiled sardonically. I had a pretty good idea what they were up to. I would have preferred to have heard it directly from her, but alas, she was being difficult. Although, it didn't matter that much, because I had caught her red-handed; she was my suspect now.

"Go to hell," she spat.

"You first, Heidi," I replied. I took a seat across from her and Jacob followed my lead. We laid out a few papers for her to see. It was a detailed report of the bombing from earlier.

"My condolences to the prime minister's family," she said.

She was being sarcastic and frankly, I didn't have the patience for that. I reeled in my anger and proceeded to tell her that we had destroyed the flash drive. The information she had retrieved from our computer was erased and thrown away. She no longer had my family's schedule.

"We know that these acts of violence are targeted toward the royal family. We know that the Volturi have taken a more direct approach in their quest for the crown. We want names and locations, now," Jacob said brusquely.

"We always want what we cannot have," she replied tartly.

I slapped my fist on the table, making Heidi jump back in surprise. "You're going to tell me everything you know."

"If I don't?"

"Then you will receive the same treatment as our ancestors did."

"You wouldn't. I'm allowed counsel."

I ignored her statement. I moved on to her act of thievery and told her that whatever plans she and the Volturi had would not happen.

"You will rot in prison," I stated.

"Stealing is a minor offense," she said flippantly.

"Not when you steal from me," I said evenly.

She gulped in terror. I had her, and she was finally afraid of the consequences. I was almost happy at seeing her begin to fall apart.

"Aro was right about you," she hissed. "You and your family are unworthy of the title! Generations of brats like you ruling our country is now coming to an end! You and your new bride should be more careful. The next time a bomb goes off…it could be you and her."

"I've heard everything I need to hear. Jacob, please give Heidi some refreshments. She must be thirsty." I left Jacob to attend to her.

I was walking back to the main parts of the palace, when I ran into my father and Charlie. They were in the kitchen, drinking and having a late night supper.

"Edward!" they exclaimed jovially when they saw me.

I greeted them quietly and tried to get them to go back to the celebration, but they insisted that we toast to my new life with Bella. I obliged them for a few moments, and then I tried leaving.

"Halt right there, Prince." That was what my father referred to me and my siblings when he was mad at us. I could tell that this time he wasn't mad, just concerned. "What were you doing in the cellar?"

Father, Emmett, and I referred to the holding cells as "the cellar" so that outside parties wouldn't know what we were talking about.

"I must speak with you tomorrow morning," I said. "To both of you," I added, looking at Bella's father.

"You and Isabella are leaving tomorrow," Father stated.

I nodded. "Yes, but I will speak to you before we leave. Meet me in the study at seven?"

After they agreed, I left to go back to my Bella.

I found my wife tucked underneath the covers of our bed. She was dressed in a silk nightgown, sleeping soundly. I sat down at the edge of the bed and took a few minutes to look at her. Bella was truly the most precious thing I had ever laid eyes on. I picked up her hand and gently squeezed it in mine.

The reality of our marriage came to me. We were married and just as our vows stated, till death do us part, we'd be together. She was mine to love and cherish now. All mine and no one else's.

I smiled to myself. I loved her, or at least that was what I thought.

"_Ti amero per sempre, la mia bella_."

"Edward?"

_Damn it_.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What took you so long?"

I laughed as I gathered her close. I hugged her and rested my head against her collarbone, giving it a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry, darling. Things were not going as smoothly as I had wanted them."

"Tell me," she said. Her hands found themselves at the back of my head, her fingers running through the strands, making me hum sleepily.

"Tomorrow, Bella."

She pulled at my hair. "No, right now. You promised."

I groaned, but shifted my body so that I was lying down beside her. I told her that I would tell her, but first I had to change my clothes to get more comfortable.

After I had changed, I got into bed and pulled her close. My hands rested on her waist, my head right behind hers, breathing her in.

"How'd it go with Heidi?" she asked, breaking our quiet embrace.

"It went well," I replied. I rubbed circles on her hips as I began to tell her my suspicions of Heidi and her work with the Volturi.

"You really think it's them."

I nodded my head, yes. I told Bella that Heidi had tried to steal a copy of the entire family's schedule. It was dangerous for that information to be in the wrong hands. With a complete itinerary, the Volturi could strategically target us. One by one we'd be attacked. I couldn't let that happen.

I was able to catch Heidi in the act because of Jacob and his excellent security team. There were cameras in every hall, corridor, and room. The only rooms that didn't have an surveillance were the bedrooms.

As soon as security saw Heidi enter a spare study, they alerted Jacob. Jacob alerted me, and I entered the room and swiftly caught her just as she had finished downloading our schedules. After that, Bella had walked in on us. She'd seen me talk to Heidi and dismiss her with Jacob.

"We're one step closer to bringing them down," I said.

"It's scary."

I tightened my hold on her and kissed her head. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Bella."

"I know," she said, sighing. "It still scares me, though. We were bombed at on our wedding day! The prime minister and his wife died because of some radical group's idea of revenge and hatred. I almost lost you, Edward. I never want to feel like that again."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know you're upset about today. I wished it never happened, but you must be strong. Look at the brighter side. You and I are married and you and our family are safe. Do not cry and fret over this. I need you to be strong, for yourself and for our people."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm trying."

"Heidi confessed," I said. That wasn't a lie. I had left Jacob to extract the entire truth from her. I was sure that I'd have a detailed report of that interrogation in the morning.

"That's good, right?"

"Very good," I said. I kissed her neck softly and brought my hands to the tops of her silk covered thighs. I pushed away the nightgown and moved my hands from the tops of her thighs to between them.

"Edward?" she asked, a little startled.

"I owe you round two, remember?"

I gathered her panties in a small bunch and hastily slipped them down her thighs, where she proceeded to kick them off. As soon as she settle back down, I slipped my fingers up and down her sex, making her wet. She felt divine and I told her so.

"Edward," she said breathlessly.

I smiled as I slipped a couple of fingers inside her. "You're ready for me, aren't you, _mia bella_?" I moved my fingers steadily in and out of her. Each time I pushed them inside, she'd roll her hips to get closer.

"Edward," she stated firmly.

I almost laughed at her frustration. She was practically begging.

"Patience, darling," I admonished her. I used my thumb to stroke her clitoris while I kept my fingers inside of her. When I felt her being to tremble, I pulled my fingers out and replaced it with the part of me she wanted the most.

"How did you…?" she asked distractedly. I ground my hips against her behind and moved my fingers back to her clitoris.

I had removed my sleeping pants a few moments ago, but she hadn't noticed. I didn't blame her, though. I had been eagerly stimulating her, she wouldn't have noticed anything.

"I am a good multi-tasker," I said cheekily.

She pushed against me just as I thrust back into her. In no time we had a good rhythm going. Every time I pulled out of her, I would pacify her with my fingers on her clitoris. Stroking and pinching her until she screamed and babbled incoherently. Every time we became one, I'd groan and speak in Italian, saying words of endearment and professing my love to her.

"_Per sempre, la mia bella_."

She achieved her pleasure before me, moaning and breathing my name in a strangled whimper. The sound of my name on her lips made me reach my own pleasure. I kissed her shoulder and held her close to me as we both reached the pinnacle of our pleasure.

It took us a few minutes to calm down. Bella was still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm, and I was the happiest person alive.

"Tonight and every day and night afterward," I promised. I helped her fix her nightgown, and then I let her shift around in the bed to get comfortable.

She faced me and kissed me on the lips, slipping her tongue inside my mouth. Her kiss was sweet and gentle, just like her.

"I'm glad that you're mine," she said quietly. She said goodnight, and then she allowed me to slip my arms around her.

"Goodnight, _mia bella_."

She moved her leg and froze. "Are you…not wearing any pants?"

I grinned. "It's easier this way." I kissed her on the head and told her to sleep.

"You're insatiable," she murmured sleepily.

"Only for you, darling."

She'd later learn that when it came to her, I was indeed insatiable. It was better that she found out on our wedding night just how much I wanted to be with her, because I'd find ways to keep my promise to her forever.

That night I slept peacefully with my Isabella safely tucked around in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic isn't going to be smutty. It's just not that kind of story, nor is it my style. So don't expect that in every chapter from here on out because that will definitely not happen. Edward does not really know if he loves Bella, and his actions during the recpetion would indicate that he's a jerk. I mean, what guy leave his new bride on the wedding night to go interrogate a suspect? Oh, that'd be Edward. He's a very strange character. Anyway, Edward and Bella have a lot of things ahead of them. I hope everyone is up for the ride.  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _la mia bella, mia bella moglie, ti amo=_my bella, my beautiful wife, i love you.  
><strong>

**Translation: _Ti amero per sempre, la mia bella=_I'll love you forever, my beauty.**

**Translation: _Per sempre, la mia bella=_Forever, my beauty or bella.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Back to Bella. :) Just so you know, I work full time five days a week. That makes it difficult for me to write consistently. I try, though.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. I'd be writing with one eye open without you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 17**

I woke up alone and with a slight frown on my face.

Edward was nowhere to be seen, and I actually had a pretty good idea where he was. I suspected that he was somewhere in the palace talking to Jacob and his father about Heidi's thievery.

Last night had been wonderful and exciting to different degrees. There were parts of last night I really liked, and there were parts of last night that I didn't like. I realized that this was how my life was going to be from now on. It was just a part of being a royal, I guessed. I loved the time Edward and I spent together, but I hated the time when he was called to perform his royal duties while he was with me. For instance, we had just consummated our marriage when he was called away to interrogate Heidi. Couldn't it have waited until the morning? Possibly, but I wasn't absolutely sure. I had a feeling that Edward had a very particular way of doing things. Perhaps interrogating Heidi right away was for the best.

Despite him leaving, I had to admit that overall, everything was pretty good. It seemed that everyone had had a good time celebrating with us. When Edward was with me, I had a good time, too.

I was glad that Edward and I were able to leave early. I was anxious and excited for two totally different reasons. I was anxious to know more about what Heidi had tried to steal; I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him. I was excited because this was the time for Edward and me to finally be together just like we'd wanted. The marriage ceremony was beautiful, but I knew we were both excited to really start on our actual wedding rights-engaging in carnal activities. I'd be serious in stating that Edward was indeed an attractive guy. Being physically close to him was not a problem at all.

"Bella, you need to get ready. We're leaving in an hour," Edward said as he bustled inside the room.

He was dressed and looked like he had been up for hours. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"I had a meeting with our fathers. They needed to know about Heidi's scheme." He sat down on the bed and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I need to tell you something."

I waited as he let out a loud sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Heidi died earlier this morning. Jacob and his team have surveillance footage of her lawyer, probably one of Aro's, going inside her holding room and forcing her to drink the vial of poison. It seems that Aro wanted to ensure that his secrets died with her."

"Oh, my God!" I cried. That was the most shocking news I'd heard yet. I couldn't believe that Aro would send in a lawyer under the guise of giving counsel, only to give Heidi poison so that she'd die and not be able to say anything about the Volturi.

"That was my reaction, too." Edward explained that Heidi had confessed to a lot of things, like being an actual member of the radical group, and that she only dated Edward to get close to the royal family, but that she hadn't told them where Aro was hiding, nor had she been able to tell them anything about the Volturi's upcoming plans.

"I cannot believe this," I stated.

"I'm sorry to burden you with all of this. If I could keep you out of the loop, I would."

"Don't you dare."

He gave me a small apologetic smiled, and then told me that I should be getting ready to travel. We were still going on our honeymoon, but it would be cut short because of the prime minister's funeral, which we both were attending.

"I have to meet with our security team. Bree will be coming to help you get ready and she'll help pack any last minute things for you." He gave me another kiss to the top of my head before getting up from the bed to go to his meeting.

I flopped back on the bed and stretched my limbs. So far, being married to Edward was very exciting, and in more ways than one.

Half in hour later, Bree was helping me French braid my hair since I sucked at doing my own hairstyles. I had managed to moisturize and change into my travel clothes, which consisted of some dark jeans and a long-sleeved button-down shirt. It wasn't what I would have worn, but I was still comfortable.

After Bree finished her braid, I packed away anything that I thought I'd need, like an extra book and my reading glasses.

"Is that everything?" Bree asked as we took one more sweep around the room.

"I think so."

We left the room and made our way to the main part of the palace, where everyone else was gathered. I could tell by the looks on their faces that Heidi's death had affected everyone. To my far right were Edward and all the men from our family. They were all huddled together, talking to Jacob and Paul.

I adjusted my shoulder bag and went to greet my mom and Esme. I got a round of morning hugs before I was whisked away to the kitchen by Alice. She insisted that I eat something before I left for wherever Edward was taking me.

"So what brought this on?" I asked, pointing to the space between her and me.

"You're my sister-in-law. Family comes first before anything else," she replied softly. It wasn't an apology, but it was something non-hostile. I'd take it.

"Was it you that took me back to the palace? After the explosion and gunshots?"

"Rosalie and I were there. Jacob was the one who took you into the limo and escorted you back here," she answered.

"Thank you." I took a bite of my granola bar, and then walked out of the kitchen. My interactions with Alice were strained at best. I didn't think either of us knew how to act around each other. I guessed that would change in time.

I stood by my mom and Esme, trying to overhear anything pertaining to Heidi's death. I was able to find out that Heidi had died at five am when her lawyer came to offer his counsel. He was another member of the Volturi, and luckily, our video surveillance was able to get a clear picture of him. The family's plan of action was to find the lawyer, who unfortunately for us, was able to exit the palace without having been caught.

"Isabella," Edward said, grabbing me lightly by the arm. He pulled me away from the family and began to tell me that we would be leaving for only four days, and then we had to come back for the prime minister's funeral. "I'm so sorry, Isabella. I wanted to give you the honeymoon you deserve."

A part of me did feel sad that Edward and I wouldn't be able to have a longer honeymoon. We both needed the time away from everything. I made a mental note to have him agree to an extended vacation sometime later.

"Don't be sorry," I told him, shaking my head sadly. "I know you had a lot of great plans, and maybe we can finish them at a later time."

He smiled and gave me a gentle peck on the lips. "You're incredible. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Edward, the car is here," Carlisle called.

"Give me a minute to say goodbye."

"Of course," he said. He led me back to the family, where I gave everyone hugs. Rosalie's and Alice's hugs were brief and almost non-touching, but they were hugs nonetheless.

Saying goodbye to my parents was difficult. They were leaving to go back home today, too. I wasn't emotionally prepared and cried more than I thought I would. I mean, it wasn't a full-on sobbing fest, but there were tears.

"You contact us the minute you get there to let us know you're safe," Dad said. I promised him that I would, and then Mom had me promise that if I was pregnant, I'd have to call her first. She wanted to be the first person from both our families to know.

_Because that wasn't at all selfish_. I had to smile at her craziness, though.

I already knew my mom and Esme were hoping that I'd be pregnant soon. I wasn't sure if they really wanted grandchildren, or if they just wanted me and Edward to have a family of our own soon. Truthfully, I had always wanted children. I didn't have an exact number in mind, but I knew I'd be happy no matter how many I had.

After saying goodbye, Edward and I were led outside to the car that was waiting to take us to the airport. I had asked Edward where he was taking me, but he had refused to tell me. It didn't bother me that much, because I had a feeling that I would like it no matter what.

We drove through town with a security detailed escort and about a hundred paparazzi trying to snap our picture. It was a little scary. I felt like something else might go wrong, like maybe the Volturi would do something else with all these people as targets or witnesses. Edward could tell that I was nervous. He simply put his arm around me, asked me what I was thinking about, and then reassured me that nothing was going to happen.

"It's too soon for them. They've just lost Heidi; they cannot afford to do anything else. It would bring them too much attention," he explained.

By the time we got to the airport, I felt better. His logic made sense to me, and I was hoping for the best. After our wedding and everything else, I was ready for some relaxation. If our honeymoon was going to be the only time where I didn't have to perform royal duties and tolerate politicians and royals, then I'd have to make the most of my short little vacation.

The airport was small, much smaller than the ones back home, and it didn't take a long time for us to board our private flight.

"Do you travel like this all the time?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Nice," I said, smiling. The private airplane was luxurious with leather seats, a bedroom, and a small kitchen. It was like flying in a mini hotel room. Well, kind of. We did have security with us, but they were so quiet, I almost forgot that they were even with us.

"Get comfortable. We are going to be traveling for a long time," he said.

"Where are we going?"

"You're not going to stop asking until I tell you, are you?"

"Not at all," I replied, smiling. I gave him a fake pout and he shook his head at me.

"Fine," he conceded. "We're going to Alaska."

_Alaska__?_

"What's in Alaska?"

"Everything that isn't in Volterra. Have you ever been in a secluded, luxurious cabin, Isabella?"

"No."

"I thought so. I wanted it to be spectacular, and I wanted it to be about us. I want you, only you, to be my number one priority for the next few days. It's just us, _mia bella_."

_And our security detail._

I had to admit that Edward's idea of our honeymoon made me smile. It was sweet, really. He was trying so hard to do this marriage thing right. He was determined to make things work, and I liked that a lot.

I got settled on the couch, with Edward next to me. He picked up a travel magazine and began to read silently. The flight was very long, and we spent the remainder of our flight seated together, with me asleep and Edward reading or leafing through his phone. I didn't care if he was doing royal business duties, like talking to Jacob about Heidi's death or whatnot. I just wanted him with me.

Edward woke me up when we landed. He stroked my arm and rubbed my back gently until I started opening up my eyes.

"We're here, Bella," he said. He helped me sit up and waited for me to compose myself before escorting me off the airplane.

I pulled my coat tighter and adjusted my scarf. It was cold, possibly colder than Seattle. Despite the coldness, it was nice. There were hints of sunshine; it really felt like I was on a vacation. Edward held my hand in his and together, along with the security guards, we went to our car.

"What's up first?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"I thought we could stay in for today. The resort that we are staying in caters to a lot of hiking and adventure type stuff. If you want, we could go on a day cruise tomorrow," he suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect," I replied.

We spent the first night in our hotel room. Edward and I had room service, and he tried to make it romantic by suggesting that we eat in bed. That worked, until he and I spilled a plate full of raspberry cheesecake and tea all over the sheets. I spilled the tea and he spilled the cheesecake, and then picked it up and proceeded to eat it.

That night, we spent time lying in bed, talking and making out like we were teenagers. The wonderful benefit of being married was that we could satiate our yearning for each other. The first few times we slept together was good, but it was vastly different than the very first night of our wedding. Edward paid more attention to me and my body. He was slow, almost methodical in his timing. I couldn't say that I hated it. He was sweet and caring toward me, and I really admired that.

We never used protection. Edward and I had decided that since we were already married, nothing was going to keep us from really being together. I knew the consequences of our choice, and I didn't mind one bit. If we were blessed enough to have children soon, then we'd welcome them with happy hearts. Whatever was going to happen would happen.

We spent the second day of our honeymoon exploring the country. We took in a day cruise and had a really fun time seeing Alaska in its true and beautiful nature. I really enjoyed the tour, and it was refreshing to be able to blend in with our surroundings. No one approached us or snapped random pictures of us. We were like any other newlywed couple.

After our day cruise, we went back to the hotel to rest. We really were tired, but as soon as we hit the bed, we were all over each other. We had always been attracted to one another. Our chemistry was good, and it definitely sizzled when we were together.

On our third day, we went to Denali National Park and Preserve, where we hiked and took in the Alaskan air. I'm a clumsy person by nature, so Edward and the security had to be patient with me. Hiking wasn't on my top ten fun things to do, but it wasn't bad.

"You want to take a rest?" Edward asked.

I huffed at him. I had tripped a total of three times, and it wasn't even bad. I had a little scrape on my arm, but that was all, but Edward acted like I had broken something.

"I'm fine, Edward."

"Let's take a rest, anyway."

I rolled my eyes, but followed him to a nearby log. We sat down and took out a granola bar to munch on.

"This is different, huh?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I mean that Alaska is the polar opposite of Volterra. It looks completely different, yet they're both very beautiful places," I observed.

"Exactly, that's why I picked Alaska. I believe most couples honeymoon in Hawaii or Italy, or some place sunny with a beach. We have all of that in Volterra, so I wanted to pick a place that was beautiful, but different from what we're used to," he explained.

I leaned against him and closed my eyes. This entire experience was breathtaking. My life had completely changed, and I couldn't be happier. I was married to Edward, who was an incredible man in his own right. He was thoughtful and caring, but strong and dominant. He was passionate in the way he dealt with things and situations. I was attracted to his personality, but there were still a few things that I didn't like.

It seemed to me that Edward had a difficult time with balancing out his schedule. For instance, he left me right after we had consummated our marriage. It was like he put his royal duties above his husband duties. Perhaps I was being too sensitive. I was unsure on how I really felt about that night. It was a weird night, and the events that had preceded it were also a major factor, too.

"Did you have to leave to interrogate Heidi, or could it have waited until the following morning?"

Caught off guard, he looked at me with a puzzled expression. "I couldn't have waited. As you know, she died not long after I interrogated her."

I sighed. That wasn't what I was getting at. Yes, I knew Heidi had been killed, but I wanted to know from him personally if he could have put off the interrogation for the night.

"It's not about her death. Disregard that. I'm asking if you had a choice to put off her interrogation."

His eyes grew wide before he willed them back to normal. I'd noticed that he slipped like that whenever I surprised him. He was used to his political poker face, that he seemed to rarely put down his guard. I'd caught him, though.

"I suppose it could have waited."

_Jackass._

"Thank you for your honesty." I pulled away from him, and then told him that I wanted to continue our hike.

"You're upset," he stated. "I think I understand why, and I apologize, Bella."

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" I asked him.

"I apologize for the fact that you are upset with my actions. I realize now that it seemed callous of me to leave you. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but I must justify my actions. I believed I had to."

"I appreciate the apology. Honestly, I'm not sure if I am really upset over you leaving like that. I think a part of me is, but another part of me understands that you had to."

"Come here, _principessa_," he said, opening up his arms to hold me.

I walked toward him and reluctantly hugged him. I was tired of deciding if I was mad at him or not. I guess that maybe I was, a little.

He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. His affections totally melted my reluctance to hug him. I didn't know how he did it, but every time he pulled me close, I felt like I was melting against him.

"I know you're busy with political things, and that we're both going to be busy with a lot of things. I just wish that when it's you and me, we could just be you and me, you know? When we're together, I don't want to even think about royal duties. Am I being selfish?"

"No, Bella. You're not being selfish. As my wife, you're more than allowed to feel like that. In fact, it's your right to feel that about us," he answered.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not being selfish."

He chuckled at me. "Bella, you're good, and that's why I care about you. Don't put yourself down. Remember, I wouldn't change a thing about you. I like you just the way you are, selfish or not."

_I like you. I care about you. No, I love you. I guess I couldn't blame him because I really wasn't sure if I loved him either._

I briefly wondered if Edward and I would ever grow to love each other. It had only been three months since we had first met, and everything had moved so quickly. We were still learning how to be together.

There was a part of me deep inside that wanted to love Edward. I wanted him to love me, and I wanted that fairytale ending-to be in love with my husband. Was it too much to ask of us? I knew people couldn't be forced to fall in love, but I honestly thought Edward and I had a good, solid chance in falling in love with each other. Our initial attraction was a big factor, and I thought it would help. Time would tell, I guessed.

Afterward, we finished our hike and rested for the remainder of our honeymoon. We had dinner at the resort and went back to our room to relax. Edward suggested that we get in the hot tub, and I smirked at his blatant attempt to seduce me.

"You know you don't have to work very hard to get me to sleep with you," I told him. We were in the hot tub, with me sitting astride his lap.

"Can't I be romantic?" he teased. He had one hand on the small of my back and the other on my thigh, rubbing circles into my wet skin.

"You're romantic without trying. You're looks and your accent alone scream romance," I said.

He smiled. "Then I guess you'd say I am an expert in romance."

"Shut up, Edward."

He kissed me and quickly made work on my bikini top. He easily pulled the ties and threw my top somewhere in the water. I leaned forward and placed kisses all along his face, moving down to his neck.

"Bella," he said with a groan.

He fisted his hand in my hair and tugged my head back. "Lean back a little. Don't be afraid, I've got you."

I leaned back with my hands gripping his forearms. He had one hand behind my back, supporting me and his other rested on my hip. He leaned forward and took my nipple between his lips, sucking gently before increasing the pressure.

The feel of his lips wrapped around me was exquisite torture. Edward liked to drag the foreplay out, but I was always impatient. He'd work me up and get me moaning and panting for him, only to start the process all over again.

I loved and hated him for it.

"Please Edward."

He released me and looked into my eyes. He had a smug smirk and his eyes were dancing with mirth. "That didn't take long."

I smacked him on the head and he laughed. "Now, Edward."

"Your wish is my command, darling."

That night we didn't sleep until the wee hours of the morning. Even then, we only managed a few hours of sleep before we checked out of the resort and headed to the airport for our flight home.

I left Alaska feeling renewed and ready for anything that awaited us at Volterra. Things weren't going to be easy, but they sure as hell were going to be interesting. I felt pretty confident that I could go through anything as long as I had Edward to keep me grounded. He was my safety net; I relied on him a lot, and I trusted him with my life.

We got comfortable on the plane. I had my copy of _Jane Eyre_ and Edward had his magazine to occupy the time.

"If I haven't said it yet, thank you. This little honeymoon was perfect," I told him as we settled into the flight.

"You're welcome, _mia bella_. You've made me extremely happy, and I am glad I have done the same for you," he replied. He gave me a gentle peck on the lips before pulling out his phone to communicate with Bree.

I fell asleep quickly and dreamed about our life in the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heidi is gone. Did anyone of you think about her exist? She's served her purpose for this story, so good riddance. I picked Alaska for their honeymoon for the reasons Edward stated here. They live in Volterra now, they needed to vacation somewhere else, yes? Since Bella and Edward are Catholic and, Edward claimed he is devout, they aren't using protection. Baby (ies) on the way? Very possible. I think we have the prime minister's funeral and Edward's race to look forward to next.  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _principessa_**= **princess.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: It's taken me more than a month to deliver this chapter. I'm really sorry about that. If you're still sticking this story out, then I thank you!  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. You help me in more ways than I can count. Every new chapter has it's own quirks that I miss to edit myself. Thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 18**

I didn't have time to relax or even unpack. As soon as Edward and I arrived in Volterra, we were ushered back to the palace, where we each had things to take care of.

I went into my princess lesson with Esme. She gave me a briefing on the actions they had taken against the Volturi since Edward and I had left for Alaska. As much as they had tried to keep Heidi's death on the down low, they hadn't exactly succeeded. Aro had made it difficult by using his connections in the media. He had made it seem like Heidi had gone missing until a member of the palace media had made an official statement about Heidi's death. The backlash the royal family and their security was very bad.

It seemed that our public image was a little tarnished. If a murder could happen that easily in the palace, then how much easier would it be for the Volturi to take down one of the members of the royal family? Questions like that were swarming all throughout the newspapers.

Esme had assured me that the negativity would die soon. The public's attention could only be captured for so long before it lost interest.

Besides Heidi's death, the royal family's security had also tried to find the attorney who had given Heidi the poison. Apparently, Jacob and his team were successful in finding the attorney. They were able to question him and detain him for Edward to question.

Things were crazy, and there were times when I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I was always busy, doing something, or being ushered around from place to place. I was given my own personal security detail. Seth, who was a young member of Jacob's team, was assigned to keep me safe. He was with me at all times. I fought Edward on this, but he insisted that I had to be safe at all times, even when he wasn't physically there to protect me. He won me over with that sentiment.

Life at the palace was certainly exciting.

"Let's go, Isabella."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward adjusting his black silk tie. He was fumbling with it mercilessly. The look on his face concerned me. He looked stressed out. I guessed it was natural, considering that today was the prime minister's funeral.

"Stop," I said. I walked over to him and grabbed his tie away. "You're going to strangle yourself," I scolded.

He looked down at me and gave me a wry smile. "I apologize," he murmured.

I began to fix his tie and hum under my breath.

"You're calming yourself," he observed.

"Hmm?"

I smoothed his tie down and smiled at my handiwork. He was ready to go.

"I've noticed that you hum to yourself sometimes. I wondered if you do that to relax."

I'd never thought about that, but I supposed he was right.

I shrugged. "You're probably right."

"Are you alright, Bella?" He gazed down at me, his eyes softly penetrating mine. It had been a few days since we'd really had more than a short moment to be with each other. He was so busy with preparations for the funeral, security details for the upcoming race, and practices around the track. Whereas, I was busy helping Esme with her own upcoming charity function, princess lessons, and I had also paid a few visits to the children's community learning center. To say we were both busy was putting it lightly.

"I'm fine," I replied. I leaned up on my tip-toes and hugged him. He brought his hands up to rest on my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know if I'm fine," he muttered.

"You'll be spectacular, Edward. I know it."

"How so?"

I smiled and shrugged at him, like I had a secret. "I just do."

An hour later, Edward and I were seated in the third row pew of the church. The prime minister and his wife were directly in front of us, lying in their closed caskets. The church had a melancholy air, and the mourners had a terrified look on their face. It was like they were afraid that something horrible would happen.

I had to admit that I was a little afraid, too. The Volturi evoked fear very easily. Their conniving and cruel ways had to end. Edward was satisfied with his questioning of Heidi's attorney. He had given up Aro, only stating that he was indeed hired by him to help execute Heidi. He was a licensed lawyer and had an office in town. He had been one of Aro's longtime lawyers, but had wanted out from the Volturi. He was going to run from the Volturi, but Jacob and his team had caught him first. Edward and Jacob had offered him protection at a disclosed location in exchange for his help in bringing down the Volturi.

The funeral mass was a morose event. The eulogies were filled with memories and regrets, and I was beginning to grow weary. No disrespect to the prime minister or his wife intended, but I was wasting away, just sitting down in the pews.

"Father is next," Edward murmured.

"What?"

"Father is speaking on behalf of the family. It works out quite well because Father had worked closely with prime minister for nearly twenty years."

Carlisle's eulogy was the best by far. Instead of doing the ordinary trip down memory lane, he chose to commend the prime minister and his wife for their impeccable work and devotion to their own family and to the country. Carlisle was a gifted speaker, and he commanded the area with such compassionate authority. He spoke of his unwavering faith in the good spirit of Volterra's people. He was bold in stating that bullying and cruelty was not tolerated in the eyes of the royal family or those in government. He was challenging the Volturi, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

The burial was beautiful. The funeral parlor had done an excellent job at designing the flower arrangements. Although many were shedding tears, no one could ignore the sweet smell of floral arrangements and the grand décor of the ribbons, banners, and coffin baubles. I couldn't help but think that it was an excellent way to have a final send off.

The prime minister's children were all grown up, and they had planned a little wake after the burial. Edward and I were attending, along with the rest of our family.

During the ride to the prime minister's house, Edward untied his tie and ruffled his hair. He was a little on edge. I knew he was a little wound up. He had every right to be, and I had to give him credit for his remarkable poker face that he held in public.

"How long is the drive?" I asked.

"Long. The house is up on the hilltop, on the other side of the city," Edward replied.

_Good_, I thought.

I unfastened my seatbelt and leaned toward Edward. I made a move to unbuckle his belt, and he looked at me curiously.

"Trust me, you need this," I told him. I unfastened his seatbelt before I made work to unfasten his pants belt.

"Bella?" he said questioningly.

"Edward, now is the time to shut up," I said, almost teasingly.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Shut up, Edward."

I unzipped his pants, and then moved to the floor. Rising on my knees, I leaned forward and rested my arms on Edward's thighs.

"Relax," I said, smiling.

Edward and I had a healthy sex life. We'd been together almost every night since we'd gotten back from our honeymoon. He was insatiable and I didn't mind that at all. Our intimacy was phenomenal. _He_ was phenomenal.

I gripped his pants and underwear, and slid them down quickly. He was more than ready for me.

_That didn't take long_, I thought to myself amusedly.

I took his member in my hand and slowly pumped him. I was all about instant gratification, so I quickly let him go, only to lick him from tip to base.

Edward's breathing became shallow and he gripped the ends of the leather seat in a vice-like manner.

I let up on him and quickly wrapped my lips around his tip. I sucked him into my throat, but he was too big for me, so I used my hand to stroke the part of him that couldn't fit into my mouth. I paid him this special attention for two reasons: I wanted to, and because I thought he could use a little stress reliever.

It turned out to be a very successful activity.

"_Mia bella, sei cosi perfetta_," he murmured just before he came.

"Feel better?" I asked as I righted his boxer briefs and pants.

"Immensely," he said with a brilliant smile. He helped me up and placed me across his lap. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly at first, and then deepened it by parting my lips to allow his to play with mine. We kissed for a few moments, until we pulled back and exhaled in pants. He rendered me breathless on a regular basis.

"Think we can get through the rest of the day nicely?"

He kissed the tip of my nose affectionately. "I sure hope so, darling."

As it turned out, the day had turned out quite well. There weren't any security breaches, nor were there any threats of any kind. It was such a relief for everyone to have an event that was more or less peaceful.

Before I knew it, I was at the racing track with Edward. He had had many test runs and practice. The big event was here and everyone was pumped up. Edward wasn't driving anymore. He had talked about it with me and the family, and he had decided that he couldn't take the risk of being vulnerable for the Volturi to target him. I supported his decision because I really didn't want him to get hurt. It was one thing to worry about him crashing by mistake or something like that, but it was entirely different to worry about him being shot at or something by the Volturi. My poor nerves could only take so much.

The race was going to start in an hour. Edward and I were already seated, when he received a phone call. He went off with Jacob, while Seth stayed with me.

"Isabella!" Alice called as she approached me. I waved and noticed that the rest of the family had arrived.

"Hi, Alice," I said as she gave me a brief hug. I sad my hellos to everyone, and they all found seats around me. The entire royal family had their personal security detail. Our special area was filled.

I chatted with Alice and Esme. We were all involved in Esme's charity function. The charity she was involved in supported research for the cure against cancer. Her mother had died from breast cancer eight years prior, and the cause had been important to her since then.

"We'll need to go over your dress for Sunday's tea. I don't know if Bree has told you, but I hold tea in the smaller parlor after Sunday mass once a month. I haven't been able to recently, what with recent events, but I've decided to start that again," Esme explained.

"I have to get a dress?" I asked.

"You're going to need more dresses for all the events and church services you'll be attending."

"I already have dresses."

"I know that dear, but you're going to need more, many more. In fact, you'll need a whole wardrobe. Don't worry, you'll pick out everything yourself, but we will have to shop around, and I'll get our designers to come in and help, too."

I felt a little nervous at the prospect of getting a completely wardrobe. It seemed a little too much, but in the long run, I guessed I needed it.

My attention was diverted when someone announced that the races were about to begin. Since I still didn't understand Italian, Seth had to translate in English for me.

I was standing up, listening to Volterra's national anthem, when I thought about Edward. He'd been gone for a long time now, and I was beginning to worry.

_What if he and Jacob had gotten jumped? What if the Volturi kidnapped him? What if…?_

"Where is Edward?" I asked Seth. When he didn't answer, I looked him straight in the eye and asked him again more forcefully.

"I'm sorry, princess. I do not know where Prince Edward is," Seth replied.

I could tell he was sincere. He really had no idea where Edward had gone. I asked him to patch through to Jacob to find out the whereabouts of my husband. In a matter of minutes, we were able to speak with Jacob. Edward was fine, but preoccupied with an intense phone call. Jacob explained that it was all politics, but I had a funny feeling that he was bullshitting me. I mean, it was just too suspicious that Edward had gotten a phone call an hour before the race was to begin. He'd been gone too long. Something was up, I was sure.

"I want to speak with Jacob again."

"Very well, princess," Seth said.

He patched through to Jacob, and I asked him where he and Edward were exactly. When he wouldn't tell me, I said that I knew they were up to something. He sighed and said that he would come and get me and Seth.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. He sat behind me and nudged me playfully. "Is Edward being a naughty boy?"

I suppressed my smirk. "We'll see."

Ten minutes later, Jacob arrived. He spoke to Seth and Carlisle first. I wasn't sure what he had told them, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

Seth assisted me off my seat, and then told me that we were going to another area. Although I wanted to ask where I was being taken, I suspected that I probably shouldn't say anything for fear of being overheard.

They led me to the very bottom of the bleachers, where the race car driver's crew were gathered. I stood underneath a tent with the pit boss, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Seth, and a few other people whose names I didn't know.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked frustratingly.

"Here," Sam said. He thrust a headset into my hands and told me to put it on.

I grumbled under my breath, but put it on anyway.

"Bella, are you there?"

I almost screamed because I was not expecting Edward's voice!

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Edward?" I hissed. "Are you where I think you are?"

"That depends," he said with a chuckle. "If you think I'm taking a call with Italy, then no. If you think I'm driving, then yes."

"You're so full of shit," I snapped quietly.

He laughed. He had the audacity to laugh!

"Calm down, darling."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's all part of my plan," he replied lazily.

I could hear the loud rumble of the engine, alerting me that he was driving around the race track.

"If you come out of this unscathed, I will personally deliver my own version of torture," I hissed quietly.

"I look forward to it, darling."

I rolled my eyes and gave back the headset. From then on, I watched the race with Sam. He was kind enough to give me an apologetic smile, and he explained that Edward had always planned on this. Of course, the less people who knew, the better. He pointed out Edward's car for me, letting me know where my husband was at all times

_Whatever._

I was watching Edward race, when it hit me. He really enjoyed racing, and even though the royal family was in danger, he wasn't about to let the Volturi take this away from him. I was mad at him, sure. But, I still understood his reasoning. I just didn't particularly like it.

The race lasted hours, and there were a few crashes. I cringed and covered my eyes more times than I could count. Edward hadn't crashed, which I was very thankful for. He had missed a car crash, but narrowly. It looked like he was able to read the other drivers well, otherwise he would've crashed and his car would've been toast.

Finally, the race was over. Edward didn't win, but he did come in very close. I was sure he was pleased with himself. I noticed that he didn't take his helmet off, and he used a different name, too. He was not, His Royal Highness, Prince Edward. He went as Antonio Coven.

Edward walked up to the tent and immediately went off somewhere. Seth ushered me in the same direction and in a matter of minutes Edward and I were in a dressing room of sorts. Jacob and Seth stood guard outside.

I was about to ask Edward what was going on, when he pulled off his helmet, grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me deeply.

"That's my way of saying sorry," he said as he peppered kisses all along my neck. I wasn't that mad at him. I just wanted him to let me in that was all I wanted.

I pushed off him and told him as firmly as I could that he couldn't use physical affection to get his way. He was trying to get out of a potential confrontation with me, and he was using his charms to do it. It was unacceptable.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. He went on short tirade about his desire to race, but that he also had to outsmart the Volturi.

"Look, I get it. I just want this to work, Edward. You have to let me in, or we're nothing more than just friends who do favors for each other. We're not a husband and wife because we're too afraid to take that last step," I said, ranting a little.

I really thought Edward and I had a chance, but it seemed that he was still having difficulty letting me in. I had done everything to be here. I had sacrificed my entire life to take a chance on him, and I had given him everything that I had. The least he could do was take the plunge with me.

"You don't think we're really husband and wife? What is this, a business agreement?"

"You tell me."

"I want you, Bella. I've wanted you since our time in Seattle."

"Then prove it."

And he did.

He pushed me up against the wall and attacked me with his lips to mine. He gave me a bruising kiss, one that left my lips tingling. His tongue invaded my mouth, and his hands roamed up and down the sides of my body.

"I want this," he said panting. "I want you. I want this to be real, _mia bella_."

"Then let me in," I said, challenging him.

He leaned his forehead on mine. His eyes were looking at me with softness, vulnerability. He looked like he was halfway there with me, he just needed some encouragement.

"I gave you everything I had," I said. I placed my arms around his neck and let my fingers play with the tips of his messy hair. "Give it back to me."

He put his lips on mine, barely touching. "I will," he said confidently.

And just like that, I knew we'd turned a leaf. He was going to give me everything that I had given him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We'll be lucky if I can update before Christmas. No joke. =/ Don't worry, I know what will happen in the next chapter. Happy (early) Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans, and happy Breaking Dawn viewing. I admit, I'm kinda squeamish about this movie, but I'll watch it. ;)  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _mia bella, sei cosi_ perfetta**=**my lovely, you are so perfect.****  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: This chapter might make you squee. :)  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. Your encouragement means so much to me. I smile whenever you two are happy with my chapters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 19**

Edward and I had hit a turning point. I finally believed that he understood that I cared about him. He knew that I needed him to be my husband in every sense of the word, and he had tried very hard to make things up to me. He no longer went behind my back and pulled awful, risky stunts like the one he had done during that race. He included me in on some of the things he did in regards to the Volturi mission. Of course, I didn't want to know every single mundane thing about politics. I just wanted to be included on the important stuff.

He was so sweet to me, but that really hadn't changed since we'd met. He tried to do spontaneous romantic things like a private dinner in the garden, a little getaway on his yacht, and even a weekend in Italy. All of those things didn't go unrewarded on my part. I lavished him with attention and affection, and he ate up everything I had to offer him. Sex was often the result of his little romantic gestures. I just had a feeling that we'd be welcoming a little one soon.

It wasn't my goal to become pregnant, but I also wasn't hindering my chances. Edward and I had talked about family life a few times. We wanted the same things, which made me feel good because I just couldn't handle it if we didn't agree on things like that. He wanted children and so did I. We didn't have a definite number in mind, but we hoped that we'd have a few. I used to tease him, saying that we'd have seven children, because it was lucky. Edward would smile, but tell me, "I will be happy with whatever God blesses us with." The sentiment was so kind that it almost brought tears to my eyes.

Our family life was going to begin soon. I knew it, but in the meantime Edward and I were busy with our respective duties. He stuck to the politics, and I kept myself busy with princess things. Esme had me volunteering all over the city. I tutored children at the community learning center, open a new maternity ward at the local hospital, and visited the nation's military academy. That particular visit was a family affair. The entire royal family was there to visit.

My life was very different now, but I enjoyed it.

"Are you happy, Bella?"

Edward and I were in bed. I was almost asleep when he began to speak to me.

"What kind of question is that, Edward?" I asked. I turned so that I could face him. It was dark, but I could still see his silhouette.

He raised his hand to my face and gently cupped my cheek. His thumb ran over my cheekbone and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I don't think I have asked you if you are happy, not since our wedding. I want you to be happy, Bella. Truly, you've made me very happy, but can the same be said for you?"

"I'm happy."

"Truly?" he asked. "Do not lie to me, darling. Because if you are not happy, I will try to rectify that."

"I'm happy," I repeated. "You've made me happy too, Edward. I never thought my life could be like this. I never thought I'd be here with you." I gave him a kiss and pulled him into my arms.

I knew Edward worried about me. He felt like he had swept me away from my family and country so quickly. Even though he had, I told him that I didn't mind. It wasn't like I had come unwillingly. I knew what I was doing when I decided to marry him.

"I love you, Bella. I want to do right by you. I want to give you everything," he said as he kissed my neck.

I froze. He had just told me that he loved me. This was monumental because neither one of us had said it before. I loved him, or at least I thought I did.

"Do you really love me?" I asked in a small timid voice. A small part of me was afraid that I hadn't heard him correctly.

He lifted his head from my neck and pressed his lips to my ear. "I do. I love you, my Bella."

Edward didn't do anything elaborate or grand to show me that he loved me. He simply said so while he continued to treat me the same way. I actually liked how he had told me. Keeping things simple (or as simple as Edward could be) was everything that I needed. I didn't need a big gift or a public announcement. His love for me was private, and I appreciated that he kept things between us.

Though Edward had said he loved me, things didn't change dramatically. For one thing, I hadn't said those words back to him. He didn't seem to be bothered, and frankly I couldn't bring myself to say them to him yet. I wasn't sure why, though.

When I thought about my relationship with Edward, I got this confused and puzzled feeling. Logic told me that love between us so soon was impossible, but my heart told me that I had fallen for him, flaws and all. I guessed the thing was that I was afraid to vocalize my feelings for him. If I did, what else was there?

Maybe I had gotten spoiled by the fancy royal life, and perhaps I thought that this was it. Things couldn't get any better, they could only get worse. I mean, the Volturi were still out there. They were targeting us, and if I admitted that I loved Edward and something happened to him or me…well, the very thought made my stomach ache. I guessed that if I really loved him and I lost him, I'd lose myself too. The truth was, Edward was all I had now. I'd hate to lose him.

Thinking about such serious things had me in a melancholy mood. I didn't want anyone to see me like that, so I often had to mentally slap myself back into reality. I had other things to think about, like Esme's luncheons.

This Sunday the family went to mass. We always did, and then afterward Esme held her little luncheon. I had gone to every single one since she had reinstated them. The very first one was scary. I knew almost no one and I was afraid that I'd make a fool out of myself. Luckily, the first luncheon wasn't bad. Alice and Rosalie were polite to me, but anyone could tell that we weren't close. However, I was close to Bree.

"Lady Irina is looking for a suitable match for her daughter, Katherine. I overheard her tell Esme that is too bad Edward has settled down because she was hoping Edward and her Katherine would be a handsome match," Bree whispered.

"Are you trying to make angry?" I whispered back.

She gave me a smirk. "And here I thought you detested our prince."

"What would make you think that?"

"He told you he loves you, and you didn't say anything."

"Oh, my goodness! Did he tell you that?"

"You forget that he and I are friends. Who do you think he goes to for advice?"

"His father?"

She laughed. "Only sometimes."

"What did he say?"

"Not much. He only let slip that he told you he loved you and that you hadn't responded. I didn't comment," she said.

I was mindful of the other people in the room. Esme and fifteen of her guests were lingering around, talking and enjoying themselves. I didn't have the privacy of talking with Bree as a friend.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied understandingly.

After the luncheon, I made my exit to the palace gardens. Bree and I had a small security detail amongst us, but they wouldn't be eavesdropping. It wasn't like Seth wanted to know about my relationship with Edward.

"I don't know what to tell him," I confessed.

"Do you not love him?"

"My answer is to remain private until I see fit to tell anyone," I replied. "Bree, I need to have that conversation with him. I know I do, but I'm afraid to admit to anything."

"Your feelings are your own, Princess. I don't wish to pry open your secrets or your personal matters of the heart. I only wish to listen to whatever you wish to tell me."

I stopped walking and placed my hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Bree. We're friends of course! I just can't tell you or him or even myself what it is I feel toward him. I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

I told her that I was afraid that the Volturi would get to us, like really get to us. If they took away someone I cared for, I'd have nothing left.

"You're fear is justified, but foolish too. You've gone through great lengths to get here. You've been so trusting and fearless. Our prince loves you because you are everything he never thought he'd need. My advice is to be fearless and have your little conversation with our prince."

I pondered Bree's words for days. She had said some things that really got me thinking. I was fearless? I hardly felt like I had acted like that. I was not fearless!

I couldn't analyze her words for very long because something epic happened to me. I got sick. I was lethargic and vomited almost every day for a week. I really thought that I had come down with the flu. However, one morning when Alice was visiting, she came up to my room and handed me a small box.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The answer to your sudden illness," she said with an amusing smile.

I opened the box and gasped. It was an at-home pregnancy test. Surely, she was joking.

"You can't be serious!"

"Isabella, no one here is ill. Do you really think you have the flu? When was the last time you menstruated?"

I cringed at that last part.

"Alice, that's private," I hissed.

She merely rolled her eyes and kept asking me. "Think!"

I sighed, but thought back to when I had had my last period. It seemed like it had been a while. I thought back to my mental calendar and soon realized that maybe Alice was right. There could be a chance that I was pregnant.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid," she said indignantly.

"Never said you were," I muttered as I took the test into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Alice and I were hugging. I was indeed pregnant, and I had no idea how to tell Edward.

"You simply must tell him now!" she cried.

"I can't," I said. "He's in combat training at some military facility. He won't be back home for a few days."

"He needs to know!"

"I know!"

"Maybe you could make it a surprise," she suggested.

I liked that idea. He was always doing sweet things for me. Maybe it was time that I did something like that for him.

Alice congratulated me and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. I could tell that she was being sincere, and I thanked her for it.

She left to go visit with her parents, and that gave me time to think about my surprise for Edward. He was away and wouldn't be back for nearly three days. He was undergoing some additional training. When I had asked him why, he simply said that all military men need to keep up with their training. I supposed that was right. My dad was retired, but even he still went to the shooting range for practice.

I actually could think about how I was going to tell Edward. I wasn't about to wrap up the stick and put it in a box. That may have worked for Tori and Dean, but hello, I peed on that stick. There was no way that I'd be giving that to Edward. Gross.

I stopped thinking about ways to tell Edward, instead opting to remember what my mom had said the day she left Volterra. I was supposed to call her first. I smiled at her crazy sentiments. She'd be so happy to hear that I was expecting.

Actually, I was happy that I was expecting a little one. I knew I should have a doctor check me out to confirm the pregnancy, but that would have to wait until Edward got back. I'd need to get him up to date before we were absolutely sure that we'd be having a little one. Deep in my heart, I wished that I was pregnant. For some reason, starting a family right away seemed so right to me.

The days leading up to Edward's return were fine. I went about my normal business. I had my princess lessons with Esme and I spent my time in town with the people, volunteering and getting to know the country better. It was very fulfilling for me. I felt like I was really welcomed into this country. The people seemed so nice and they just about fawned over me merely because I was married to Edward. That sort of freaked me out, but now I felt like I was forging my own path to the people's acceptance.

The day that Edward arrived home was a very happy day for us. We'd missed each other, and as soon as he found me in his mother's study, he grabbed me by the arm and quickly lifted me into his arms.

"Edward!" I cried as I wound my arms around his neck, holding on for support.

"I missed you so much, _mia bella_."

"I missed you, too," I said with a smile.

He kissed my cheek and led me upstairs to our end of the palace. Once inside our room, he deposited me on the bed and went into the bathroom, saying that he needed to shower. I was on the bed with my eyes closed, perfectly comfortable when I felt the bed dip. Edward snaked his arms around my body and pulled me possessively into his arms. He leaned down and gave me a deep meaningful kiss that I was only too happy to return.

"You missed me that much, huh?"

He pulled back and grinned. "I'm going to be a father!"

I rose up and gaped at him. "How did you know?" I hadn't told him and Alice had promised that she wouldn't.

"You left your test in the bathroom."

I smacked myself on the forehead. That was incredibly stupid of me.

"I was going to surprise you! I was going to tell you and be all cute and romantic about it," I whined.

He laughed and said that I could tell him as we made love because that was exactly what he was going to do to me.

Before I could say anything else, he captured my lips in his and began to quickly pull and rip away at my clothes before getting rid of his own.

"We're going to have a baby, Edward," I said as he covered my nude body with his own. He brought my hands up, held them in his, and laced our fingers together.

"I'm the luckiest man alive, Bella," he said. He ground his hips against mine and kissed all around my face. Feather light touches of his lips that made me want more of him. I wanted him to kiss me everywhere, and I wanted him to go deep inside.

"A baby," I said with a sigh.

He was nibbling on my neck while still holding my hands. I opened my legs wider and began writhing as he slid his dick up and down my lower lips. When I began to push my hips against his, he slid right into me. He didn't go slowly like he usually preferred. This time he gave me everything that I wanted, hard and fast.

At one point, his thrusts slowed down. He'd pull out, push back in slowly, rotate his hips, which would make me gasp, and then he'd do it all over again. Thankfully, that only lasted for a minute or two. He quickly resumed his faster pace, and that made me scream his name.

He came first, and that pleased me because he almost never gave in first. He was always so focused on me. He kept thrusting lazily in and out of my body, willing my body to climax for him. When I did, he collapsed on top of me and softly kissed my shoulder.

"_Te amo_, Bella," he whispered.

I knew what that meant. I'd picked up some Italian phrases, and that one was easy enough for me to understand.

I wrapped my arms around him as he slid out of me. He laid his head on my chest and I kissed his head. He began to lick at my breast while I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Edward. I'm honestly very happy about this," I said lowly.

He stopped licking me and looked up at me. "Finally, she says it."

I giggled. "I wanted you to say it first."

"I see. I'm happy that you're happy, Bella. This child of ours will be a blessing to us. I cannot wait for our little prince or princess to arrive."

"Our little prince or princess," I said, testing out the endearment. It had a nice ring to it.

"They're going to need their own security. I think I'll have to give you added protection," he said, more to himself than me.

Trust Edward to be thinking about security details while we were in bed. He never knew when to stop talking about work and politics.

"Edward," I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, darling," he said quickly. He kissed me soundly on the lips before scooping me up into his arms, bringing me into the bathroom for a shower.

We spent the entire day in our room. Edward was exhausted from his combat training. Well, that was what he told Jacob to tell everyone else.

He and I spent a lot of time napping in bed, and making plans for our baby. Both of us agreed that we had to have a doctor confirm the pregnancy before we got too carried away. I told him that Alice had been the one to give me the test, and that she was the one who suspected all along.

"She's too pesky for her own good," he commented.

I had to agree with him on that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated before Christmas! Now let's see if I can update one more time. I'm hoping I can.**

**So, they said ILY and they're expecting. Any ideas or comments on their baby? I'm not sure what I'm going to give them, if you know what I mean. ;) I'm happy to think about it, though.**

**I finally saw Breaking Dawn. It was cute and a little weird for my taste, but overall I'm okay with it.  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _te amo_**=**I love you.****  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: I updated before Christmas! It must be a small FF miracle, lol.  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. Esme is awesome sauce, isn't she?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 20**

"Our little prince or princess," I said a loud to no one in particular.

"Are you talking to our unborn child again?"

I smiled, holding back my giggles. I had taken to calling the baby "our little prince or princess" when I thought no one could hear me. After I had my pregnancy confirmed, Edward and I decided to hold a special family dinner to announce our good news before we went public with the news.

"Maybe," I replied.

Edward came up behind me and placed both of his hands on my still flat stomach. He kissed me sweetly on my cheek before staring at me through the mirror.

"Do you care if it is a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I just want our prince or princess to be healthy."

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I'm happy about this, Bella. I want whatever you want, and I'm thankful that we've been blessed with this wonderful addition to our family."

I squeezed his hands in mine and gave him another smile. "I'm so excited about this."

That night we celebrated our news with his family. Dinner was a fancy event, much like most dinners at the palace, but it was perfect. During dessert, Edward stood up from his chair and announced that he and I had an announcement to make.

"Isabella and I would like to happily announce our good news. We will be welcoming a little prince or princess to our family."

Loud applause and joyous cheers were given to us. I received hugs from Carlisle and Esme as well as a Rosalie. It surprised me, really. I had no idea how to take it.

"Congratulations, Isabella," she said lowly before returning to her seat.

"Thank you," I replied.

When everything had clamed down, Carlisle asked us when were we going to let the public know about my pregnancy? Edward answered, saying that he and I wanted to keep things private for a while. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell until I was actually showing. It wasn't that I was ashamed of it, but quite the opposite. I was being protective of my family. I was happy about it, of course, but I didn't see any pressing need to let the whole country know. At least not yet.

"We cannot take a chance. I need her to be safe, and with the Volturi acting out…it just wouldn't be prudent to announce it right away," Edward reasoned.

I shuddered. The Volturi scared everyone, even me. I would hate to imagine what they would do once they found out I was pregnant with the next heir to the throne.

"Hush, Edward!" Esme hissed. She gave him a disapproving look. "You do not need to cause Isabella stress."

"I'm sorry," he said looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said, waving him off. I didn't want him to know that he had scared me with his comment. I knew he was just being cautious, but it still scared me.

"He's right," I said. "I don't need anyone else to know."

After dinner, Edward escorted me back to our room. We decided to call my parents to let them in on our news. I called them and luckily they answered quickly.

"Bella! How are you?" my mom asked.

"Pregnant," I replied, hoping she'd think of it as a joke.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad, Edward and I called to let you know that we're expecting a baby."

Thank goodness they were both on speaker phone, because I didn't want to tell them individually. Mom's reaction was totally predictable. She shouted her happiness and claimed that she was too young to be a grandparent, but she was excited all the same.

"How do you guys feel?" Dad asked.

"Happy," I said.

"Nervous," Edward said.

I looked at him strangely. "Nervous?"

"I can't help it," he confessed.

"You'll be fine parents," my dad reassured.

"That's not why I'm nervous," Edward mumbled.

"I love you!" I shouted. I made a quick promise to call them later and hung up.

"Isabella-" Edward began.

"Don't do this to me, Edward!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're scaring me with your comments and nervousness. Don't you know that I'm scared about this, too? I'm worried about all the possible what ifs with the damn Volturi, and you're not making it any easier by saying all those things!"

I was getting hysterical, but I couldn't help it. I was utterly terrified about the things that could happen to me and the baby. There were lunatics running around freely, and I was at a lost at what to do.

"Bella, I promised to love and protect you until the day that I die. I plan on keeping that promise to you. Do not worry, darling. I will keep you safe," he said, no doubt trying to reassure me.

"I don't need you to tell me that! I need you to shut up about threats and keeping this on the down low. I don't want to hear you talking about my security. Just keep me and our baby safe, and I'll be happy," I cried out. I collapsed against him, burying my face against his chest. I felt his arms come around me, pulling in tight.

"I am so very sorry, Bella. I do not want you to worry," he said sadly.

"Just hold me," I said in a small voice. He ran his hands up and down my back before he gently scooped me up, carrying me to our bed.

The last thing I remembered was Edward holding me, his hands weaving through my hair, lulling me to sleep.

I'd like to say that the days following our big announcement were normal, but that'd be a lie. It took three days for the press to get a hold of our big news. The Volterra tabloids were hounding us incessantly and it seemed that every photographer in town was a big jerk. They followed all of us, and it was beginning to wear me down.

"How did they find out?" Edward asked. He was pacing the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose and pulling at his hair. I could tell he was angry, but with whom I wasn't sure of.

"Edward, calm down," Emmett advised. "You need to learn self-control."

"I am controlled," he said, snarling. He punched the wall and made a dent in the dry wall. "Fuck!" he cursed aloud.

"Edward!" Carlisle snapped. "Be quiet!" He told us to list all the names of the people who we had told. By eliminating them we'd be able to narrow it down to who could have leaked the information to the press.

The only ones we had told were family members. Our parents, Edward's siblings, Bree, and the security guards were the only ones who knew about the baby. I doubted Jacob and his team would tell anyone because I knew how fiercely loyal they were to the family. They knew the risks of making those wrong choices, so I was confident that it wasn't one of them.

"Who could it be?" Esme asked.

"Do you know what this means?" Jasper asked, looking us with a grave expression.

"What?" Rosalie snapped.

"This means that there is a mole in this palace."

The resounding silence was so intense. It made me feel like I was in a horror movie, where the victim realized that the evil monster was out to get her next.

"He's right," Edward said grimly. "There is no other explanation. Isabella and I have been very secretive, and we trust all of you. We know that it wasn't any of you, but the question is, who can we trust?"

"No one," Rosalie said with a resigned sigh. "Our staff cannot be trusted. We have to do something."

"But what?" Alice asked. "It seems to me that our most trusted advisors and security cannot be trusted. Which one of them is the mole and how do we know it is just one of them and not a whole group of them leaking all our information?"

I had to admit that Alice's questions were very good. She had an excellent point, and that was what scared me even more.

"I can't take this," I whispered to no on in particular. Esme must have heard me, because she quickly got me a glass of water before sitting next to me and putting a comforting arm around me.

"Calm down, Isabella," she instructed. "Alice, take Isabella to her room. Stay with her there. She shouldn't be burdened with these troubles. It isn't good for the baby."

Before I could protest, Alice had me walking away from everyone, with a steady hand over my arm to guide me.

"Breathe deeply and let it all out," she said as we neared my room.

Once we were inside, I sat down on the bed while Alice went to get me some comfortable clothes. She bustled to and from my dresser, and when she was satisfied with her gatherings, she handed me the clothes.

I looked at what she had given me. It was a pair of sweatpants and one of Edward's old t-shirts. I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks," I said meekly.

"It's not a problem," she replied with a little smile.

I left to go change in the bathroom. When I got back from changing, I noticed that Alice had pulled down the covers of the bed for me.

"You didn't have to do that," I said.

"I know," she replied.

I got underneath the covers and closed my eyes. "I'm scared."

"I know," Alice repeated.

"I trust him, though. I trust all of you, crazy isn't it?"

"No, it isn't crazy. We're family now. We take care of each other."

"He's doing such a great job at taking care of me…taking care of us. Ever since he found out about the baby, he's been so serious. He's rethought the security and everything. The awful thing is, that no matter how hard he tries, bad things always seem to happen."

"Edward loves you. He will do anything he thinks necessary to keep you and the baby safe. I know the days are hard and terrifying, but rest assured that my brother will do anything to keep his family safe, and when I say family, I mean you and the baby."

I smiled because she was almost comforting, and I guess in a way, she was trying to be. Alice and I weren't mortal enemies, but I knew we'd never be sisters. However, we'd come to some sort of understanding with each other. I guess you could say we were trying to be more accepting of one another.

"I know he will, and that's what makes me love him even more," I said lowly.

"Sleep, Isabella. I will stay here until Edward comes back."

I was tired of everything. The press was really getting to us. It was just too much for me personally. One moment I was happy about the baby, and the next moment, I was terrified for our lives.

That evening, I was woken up by Edward. He had pulled me into his arms, securing me in front of him as we snuggled on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," I replied. "Tell me what happened after I left."

He groaned, but did as I asked of him. Carlisle decided to do additional background checks on our entire staff and security team. He and Emmett would handle them personally, and no one would be telling the staff of what they were doing. In addition to the background checks, we would only keep each other's confidence. No more telling the staff or security guards anything unless they had to know.

Edward said that he still trusted Bree, and Jacob, and Jacob's entire team. However, he also knew that the background checks were necessary.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know you trust them."

"I will feel better once we know who is behind all of this," he stated.

"I hope we won't hate the person once we find out who it is," I said sadly.

"I hope so, too," he agreed.

After that night, the entire royal family was much more careful. I spent most of my time with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Bree knew something was going on, but I think she had worked here long enough to understand not to take things personally. She was a pro, and for that I was grateful.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie helped me with my media coaching. They were teaching me how to deflect questions I didn't want to answer and how to remain calm and poised even when I didn't feel like it. It was a lot tougher than I had imagined because I was told to practice on the actual paparazzi. I'd go out of the palace to visit some charity, only to be hounded by the tabloids. They asked questions about the baby. Things like, how far along was I? Did I know if I was having a princess or a prince? They were easy enough questions, but it was the way that they all asked, how they kept asking, and how they shouted things at me. I felt like I was being bombarded.

I managed to keep quiet, smile, and get through the throng of paparazzi unscathed. It was definitely an experience.

I was able to get back to the palace with the help of Seth. He shielded me from the photographers and the rowdy tabloids.

When I got back to the palace, I went to find Esme. She wanted a full report of my practice and I was willing to tell her that maybe I just wasn't cut out for this. That maybe I could have Seth shield me all the time and that would be it. I saw the way Esme handled the press. She was so graceful. I could only hope that I would be able to be like that someday.

I was walking toward Esme's study when once again I heard my husband arguing with his mother.

"How could you just throw her to the wolves like that? She was unprepared, unprotected!"

"Hush!" she replied sharply. "I advised her on what to do. I had Seth go with her, so she was not unprotected as you so put it. I know what I am doing, Edward. Do not undermine my authority."

"My wife is not some pawn that you can maneuver! She is a person…"

"Who is a lot stronger than you give credit to. You do not see her during my lessons. She is intelligent and compassionate; she is strong-willed and stubborn. Isabella is your match in every way, and shame on you for coddling her like a delicate flower. She is much more than you know."

"I know my wife."

"Do you, Edward?"

For some odd reason, I questioned that myself. Esme had said some pretty enlightening things about me. They weren't negative, but they had me thinking.

"She needs to be protected. I will not allow her to go out gallivanting, experimenting with the press just to appease your lesson for the day," he said, completely ignoring her question.

I decided then that I should make my presence known. I didn't want them to actually know that I had heard them.

I resumed walking and within a few seconds, I ran into Edward. His arms went around my waist, steadying me.

"Excuse me, Isabella."

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked down at me and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that you had to hear all that."

I gaped at him.

_Of course he knew._

"I don't know what to say," I confessed.

He chuckled darkly. "We will talk tonight." He kissed the top of my head and hurriedly walked away.

I went to Esme and quickly told her how I had felt when I was out with Seth. She sat back and let me vent about my feelings.

"You cannot always have Seth saving you like that. I believe you know that Isabella. There will come a time when you will have to be able to talk to the press; when you will personally sit down and have a formal interview."

"There will?"

"Yes, there will. The country is fascinated by you, naturally. I've kept them at bay as much as I could, but I believe you are almost ready to have your first sit-down interview."

"Edward won't approve," I stated.

"Of course not, but it isn't his decision."

"It's yours?"

"No," she said simply. "It is yours. Edward and I can only give you our opinion, but it is you who will have to decide what you want to do ultimately. You are the future queen whether you like it or not, and you have to begin to mold yourself into the kind of queen you want to become."

"That's a lot of pressure," I commented.

"I agree. To be honest, I wasn't ready to become queen, but Carlisle ascended the throne early, so there was no choice for me."

"There's no choice for me either."

"Not anymore," she stated.

"I heard you and Edward arguing."

"I know," she said simply. "I stand by what I said to him. You are stronger than he thinks. You have this fighting spirit about you, that I believe only comes out sporadically. Even Edward hasn't seen the full extent of this side of you."

"And you have?" I questioned.

She smiled. "I've seen it in doses. You're sarcastic and comment inappropriately sometimes, but I find you refreshing. You are the complete opposite of what anyone thought Edward needed. However, I find that you're exactly what he needs."

"I believe there was a compliment in that."

"There were several," she said teasingly.

"Thank you, Esme. You've been a great mother figure to me, and I appreciate all your kindness."

"Think nothing of it, my dear. You are my daughter-in-law. My son loves you so much, and I'm grateful for you because you ground him, keep him happy. Let's face it, that isn't the easiest thing to do."

I laughed at that. She was right. Edward could be very difficult at times.

After talking with Esme, I went to find Edward. I looked in his study; he wasn't there. I looked in the kitchen; he wasn't there.

I found him at the palace gym with Emmett. They were boxing, grunting, and cursing in Italian. I crept up as silent as I could because I didn't want to startle them. They seemed to be having fun, but at the same time they were taking it serious. I guessed it was a boy thing to take all sports seriously.

"Tomorrow again," Edward said. He nodded at Emmett and began to take off his boxing mitts.

"Hello, Sister," Emmett called. He gave me a happy wave.

"Hi, Emmett. Do you mind if I steal my husband?"

"By all means," he replied.

"Edward, I'd like to speak with you," I said politely.

"I thought I said we'd talk tonight," he replied.

"I want to speak with you now."

He was making me mad with his superior attitude. I understood he was royalty and that he was going to be king someday, but I was his wife! He had to treat me as an equal, even if we weren't.

"As you wish, darling."

He climbed down from the ring and met me by the gym's bathroom.

"You know that conversation you wanted to have tonight? Well, I want to have it right now," I stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there's something I need to say," I answered.

"Which is?"

"Esme is right about me. I'm a lot stronger than you and I both know. Well, actually, I always knew I was strong-willed and stubborn. It's just that ever since I've met you, I've been different. Don't get me wrong, you piss me off a lot, and when you do I seem to have a no tolerance for your stupidity. Though I've realized that you still think I'm this helpless little girl that you found in Seattle, I'm telling you now, that it was a weak moment for me, and that I'm not like that all the time."

He studied me with an intense expression. It was like his eyes were trying to shoot laser beams into my very soul. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his stare because he had never looked at me like that.

"Isabella, listen to me carefully because I will only say this once," he stated seriously. "I know that you are a strong woman, a stubborn one, too. I know that because you have fought me at every turn. Every time I did something foolish, every time I tried to keep you out of the loop, and every time I went behind your back, I was met with your wrath. You have a way of getting under my skin and squirming your way into my very center of being. You are the most fearless woman I know, and I love you for being you."

I don't know what it was that compelled me to cry, but that was exactly what I did. Maybe it was the multitude of emotions that I was experiencing, or maybe it was all the events that led up to this point. Whatever it was had me crying and wrapping my arms around Edward's sweaty body.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten over me," I said, sniffling.

"I don't know either," he responded sadly. "I may not have known you for a long time, Bella, but I know you. I love you, and that's all that should matter."

"Your mother had a good point though. We don't know each other as well as we should," I protested.

"We know each other well enough given everything that we've gone through," he reasoned. "I'm patient enough to find out everything about you, _mia bella_."

"Your mother said I was a strong person, and that just triggered something in me. For a moment, I'd forgotten how I used to be before I met you, and before I lost my job. I was someone with big dreams."

"You can have your dreams again, Bella. This time, I'll make sure they come true," he said as he hugged me.

As I stood there with my arms wrapped around my husband, I couldn't help but think that my mother-in-law was helping us get closer together. Her argument with Edward and her comments helped me to remember that I could handle everything that life threw at me. I could take it; she knew that, and now I did, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The pregnancy is confirmed. The information leaked to the public. I'm still undecided on whether or not they'll get a baby or babies. It is fun thinking about it, though! So, any ideas on who the mole is? I'd like to read your theories.**

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holidays!  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: Happy New Year, 2012!  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. Your scientific knowledge makes me look good. I'm so delightfully happy and thankful for all your help.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 21**

If there was one thing I disliked about being pregnant, it was the nausea. It seemed that every morning I'd be vomiting my guts out in the bathroom. I felt gross, and I was pretty sure I smelled gross, too.

"Bella," Edward said concernedly. He was outside the bathroom door, anxious and waiting impatiently for me to get out.

"Leave me alone, Edward!" I said angrily. I was in no mood to hear his concerns and sentiments. I felt like shit for crying out loud!

"I will not leave you alone, _mia bella_," he said indignantly.

I huffed as I flushed the toilet. He was a persistent man, I'd give him that. I knew he meant well and that he only cared about me and the baby. He was so overprotective, but I loved him for it.

After brushing my teeth, I opened the door and instantly was swept up into Edward's arms. He carried me up to the bed before laying me down on top of the sheets.

"Edward," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'm fine."

"You're sick," he argued.

"It is a part of the pregnancy," I said gently. "Didn't you read that book I gave you?" I had given him a book on pregnancy and prenatal development. I wanted us to be prepared for when our little prince or princess finally arrived.

He looked embarrassed and said, "No."

I should've known. He was always so busy, so I supposed I couldn't blame him for having not read the book yet.

He was still trying to find the mole. Carlisle and Emmett had done some background checks already. Many of the staff was cleared, but our security team wasn't. It was difficult to check in on them when they were always with us. I was sure they'd find time to get to everyone, though.

"You need to read it. Maybe a chapter every night before bed," I suggested.

"But I'm always busy at that time," he said, whining.

I had the nerve to giggle at that. He was mostly busy with me during that time. We'd often find creative ways to pass the time before bed. It wasn't every night, but it was close.

"Then we'll make time," I said.

"As you wish, _mia principessa_," he said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled. I always won. He could never say no to me.

"I'm sorry I'm always grouchy in the morning," I said as I gave him a tight hug. He enveloped me in his arms and hummed a tune under his breath.

This was a rare moment for us. Usually we'd both be out of the bedroom and off doing our royal duties. However, since the news of my pregnancy had broken out, my royal duties had been limited for security reasons. I went out and still volunteered and helped Esme, but I had a little more free time during the mornings to lounge around. I had a feeling Esme freed up my mornings because she knew of my morning sickness. After all, she herself had been pregnant three times. She knew the drill.

"I know it is because of the nausea," he replied. He kissed my neck and rubbed my belly gently. "I love you, Bella. You could never push me away, no matter how grouchy you get during pregnancy," he teased.

I laughed at his lightheartedness. "I may get very bitchy. When I deliver our new baby…I could go senile and cuss you out. You never know."

I had read that pregnancy messed with a woman's hormones. And how could it not? A little baby was growing inside my body. That thought alone was mind blowing. It was really something. I hadn't felt my body changing too much. Apart from the nausea, nothing had me feeling like I was actually pregnant. It was still too early to tell if I had a boy or a girl inside of me, and I hadn't even heard its heartbeat yet. My stomach was still the same size, too.

"Darling, you've done that already. I've had the displeasure of being in your line of fire on more than one occasion."

"Yes, and you deserved it every single time."

"Agreed."

That morning was relaxing, possibly the most relaxing we'd had in a long time. However the following days weren't so great.

One of Alice's maids at her villa had gone missing. She was quite close to Alice, having been with her since before Alice had gotten married. When Alice alerted us of her maid's absence, Edward and Jasper took it upon themselves to investigate. Not a few hours later, her dead body had shown up on the east side of Alice's villa. The maid was shot in the chest twice. Alice was a wreck and everyone was doing their best to console her.

She felt unprotected and weary. She couldn't understand why her maid would be targeted.

"Are they just trying to get to us?" she asked.

We were in a small family meeting at the palace with Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and I in attendance. It wasn't safe to have the entire royal family in a meeting when our security and staff couldn't be trusted yet.

"I think the maid was the mole," Emmett said.

Alice gasped. "She couldn't!"

I looked at Edward and could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I believe that Emmett is correct, partly," Edward said. "She was probably a mole, but she is not the only one. Think about it, Alice. She was stationed at your house. She would know all the things about you and Jasper. She must have fed the Volturi some information."

"How can we be certain? And if that is correct, then why would they kill her?" she questioned.

"She was not useful anymore," Carlisle guessed. "That, or she tried to get out of their clutches."

"She got out all right," Emmett commented dryly.

Alice wailed and I hurriedly went to her side, putting a comforting arm around her. She was my sister-in-law, my family, and I really did care about her. We'd gotten a little closer since my pregnancy. It wasn't fun to see Alice in such agony over this.

"Go home, Alice," Edward said.

"Not just yet," Carlisle admonished. "She needs to gain control over herself. We do not want to rouse any suspicion that something is wrong."

Alice waited a few minutes to get a hold of herself. When she felt better, she excused herself to leave the palace to go home. The rest of us sat there in Carlisle's study pondering what to do next.

I wasn't even supposed to be there. It was purely by accident that I had happened to run into a distressed Alice and she had taken me by the hand, leading me to the meeting. Since Alice was gone, I felt like I should leave the men to their meeting. I gave Edward a peck on the cheek and told him that I was going upstairs to rest. He looked concerned again and asked me if I was stressed out, and then he apologized for alarming me and the baby.

"Stop," I said. "The baby and I are fine. I'm just going to rest before dinner, maybe read or something. I'll leave you guys to your business." And with that, I left.

That night after dinner, Edward admitted that he and his family didn't get that far in determining who the mole was. Their newest theory was that various members of our staff had been bought by the Volturi. It made sense to me. The Volturi had to have more than one mole. Perhaps Edward was right; they had a lot of people tipping them off, leaking information on us. Although that was progress in their search for the so called mole, it didn't make me feel any safer. In fact, it made me feel positively terrified. How awful was it that I didn't even feel safe in my own home?

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "This isn't the life I wanted to give you. I never meant for any of this to happen."

He was holding me close, kissing all over my face. I could feel his anguish, and my heart ached at his words. He loved me dearly and wanted to protect me and the baby, and he felt he wasn't doing a good job.

"I'm scared," I admitted. "But that isn't your fault, Edward. I love you, and I know that you would do anything for us. I trust you."

Trust was something I didn't have much difficulty with. I was a very trusting person by nature. I jumped at the chance to be with Edward, flying halfway across the world to a country I had no knowledge of. I trusted in Edward.

Although the royal family was under a lot of stress, Edward and I managed to keep a healthy perspective for our new baby. I made him read a little every night, in hopes that he'd be prepared for when the baby was born. I wanted him to be very involved in the pregnancy and in our child's life. Thankfully, Edward was agreeable to everything that I wanted. He wasn't simply pacifying me, he really wanted to make me happy.

The pregnancy was such a hyped up topic in the palace and everywhere else. It seemed that the entire country was talking about it. We had made many headlines, or so Bree had said. I never paid any attention to the press, because for one thing I couldn't read Italian, but for another, I knew the headlines would only make me nervous.

"Do not think about it, Isabella," Esme advised.

We were having another one of our princess lessons. Esme was going over the responsibility of carrying the next heir to the throne. Edward was of course a major target of the Volturi, but now that I was pregnant, our child was also a target. They might try to harm me while I was still pregnant, or they may want to harm the child when it was older. Hearing all those horrible thoughts from Esme made me sad. I was already scared, and now it seemed I was depressed too.

"You are strong," she said. "I know it and so do you. You will not let a bunch of raving lunatics come between you and your family. You are a mother now, and your instinct is to protect your child. I have faith that you will do that beautifully. Never fear, Isabella. Edward will do everything in his power to keep you safe."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you need to be aware of the dangers of your position, and I cannot afford for you to be ignorant. I will not allow it," she replied.

I knew she was right. I knew that being the future queen was a lot for me to handle. My only consoling thought was knowing that Carlisle and Esme weren't going to be stepping down any time soon. However, carrying Edward's heir was an entirely different responsibility. I was thrilled at being a mother. I welcomed this little gift, and I was so excited to meet my new baby. I just wished I had the little one under better, safer circumstances.

"This is everything to me, Esme," I said. "This baby is Edward's only priority. We're both so worried about it."

"You have reason to fear, but I want you to be strong, Isabella. If you're so afraid, your emotions may end up hurting yourself and the baby. We cannot let that happen. I want you to think about taking one day off a week to recharge and relax. It is vital that we keep you safe and healthy. If you are agreeable, I will arrange for your parents to come back for the duration of your pregnancy, at the very least."

I thought about that suggestion. Maybe having my parents here would help? My mom was always so comforting, and my dad could always protect me. I believed Edward and I would feel better at having a couple extra trust-worthy family members around.

"Yes," I replied, nodding. "I'd like for them to be here."

Esme and I made plans right away for my parents to be here. We called them from a special phone Esme kept. I later found out that she only used it when she for sure knew her call would not be traced. That was another thing I had learned, moles often had sneaky ways of getting information to the Volturi. A little bug or wire in a room or telephone could tip off our enemies. We had to be careful.

"This phone is locked away. No one but royal family knows of its existence. Our security does not even know," Esme explained. "I want to keep it that way."

I promised that I would keep it a secret. That was the moment when I realized that Esme was a very resourceful and powerful mentor for me. She was the epitome of grace and wisdom. I'd have to pay careful attention to everything she had to share with me because one day I'd be standing in her place. I could only hope that I'd be half the queen that Esme was.

Edward was told of our plans to have my parents come back to stay with us. He agreed that we could really use them here.

"I will get them here safely," he promised. I knew he'd keep his promise. I felt confident that he would get them here safely.

Besides my parents coming, I also had to deal with another trip to the doctor. Well, since I was part of the royal family, I simply went down to the palace's hospital wing and we had a doctor look over me. The doctor had been the royal family's doctor for nearly thirty years. Apparently, the doctor came from an old family who devoted their life to serving the royal family in one way or another. The doctor's parents had been the cook and nurse respectfully.

Edward was at the appointment with me. I was glad because I thought that this was something we both needed to experience. Logically, I knew he couldn't go to every one of my appointments, but I was glad he could be there for this one.

"It is too early to tell the sex of the baby. However, I will conduct an exam and we will go over what Her Royal Highness needs to do to have a healthy and smooth pregnancy," Doctor Bianco said.

The doctor explained to us that the baby was beginning to grow. Its eyes, ears, nose, and other body parts were beginning to form. What I found fascinating was that the baby could already respond to touch, and it could move, too. However, given its size, I wouldn't be able to feel it move until the second trimester.

"This is incredible," Edward said in awe. I looked up at him and beamed. He was delightfully surprised to learn about our baby's growth, too. It really was amazing to think about.

"I can't believe something so precious is growing inside of me. It's crazy to even think about it," I said.

Edward kissed me on the top of my head. "_Le mie piccole benedizioni_," he muttered.

"_Si, lo sono_," the doctor replied kindly.

I didn't really understand what Edward had said, but I caught a couple of words-my and blessing. I had a wild guess as to what he had said.

Doctor Bianco also gave us information on what we had to do to prepare for the baby. I was already taking my prenatal vitamins, but now I also had to increase my caloric intake by 100. An extra 100 Calories per day would be sufficient, until I was in the second trimester where I'd have to increase it again.

"You will also need to exercise," he said. "I suggest you start walking for thirty minutes or so a day. Avoid jogging and activities that require you to jump around. Too much movement can shock the baby."

"I will make sure we get Isabella on an adequate exercise regimen," Edward said seriously.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Edward always took everything so seriously. He'd be following the doctor's orders very closely. At least I'd be well taken care of.

"Lastly, we must address the topic of stress," Doctor Bianco said.

Edward visibly paled. I could tell that he was nervous. From the moment we had shared our news of the pregnancy, nothing but bad things had happened.

"Yes, I believe we do," Edward replied.

"Her Royal Highness is in a very delicate position. Even without her pregnancy, Princess Isabella is very special," the doctor began.

I glanced at Edward and frowned when I saw his impatience showing. He was rolling his eyes and clenching his jaw.

"Edward," I whispered as I put my hand in his, hoping it would calm him down some.

"I would advise both of you to create a stress-free environment for her. If Isabella is stressed out for any reason…it could cause birth defects to the baby, as well as developmental defects. I realize this may seem like a big task, but it is possible to create such an environment."

"What would you have me do?" Edward asked with a growl. "I know these times are perilous for her and the child. Do you not realize that I am doing everything to keep her safe?"

"Edward!" I said sharply. He had no right to take his anger and frustration out on the doctor. "Calm down, please."

He swore under his breath and apologized.

"Forgive me, Your Royal Highness," the doctor said humbly with a bow. "I am aware of the scrutiny you and your wife are under. Outside forces would love to see you suffer, but I will make it my life's mission to aid you in keeping this pregnancy healthy and as stress-free as possible."

"Thank you, Doctor," I said. "You are very kind to help us. I know I speak on behalf of Edward and the royal family when I say that we're committed to following your directions."

The three of us went over some stuff about the risk of me being stressed out. I wouldn't want to harm my baby. I only wanted the little prince or princess to be as healthy and lovely as it could be. However, that may be difficult because of my position in the royal family. I had duties to perform and it couldn't be ignored.

"She can live in the palace peacefully. Her duties do not have to be increasingly diminished. I believe she can go on with her regular schedule for the time being. Perhaps during the second trimester she can take a break from her duties. She will need to rest and take a maternity leave of sorts, if that is agreeable for both of you. Talk it over and we will go from there."

The doctor gave Edward and me a lot to think about. I thought it was a good visit. It helped us understand what we were getting into. The threat of the Volturi wouldn't hinder us from bringing our prince or princess into the world. We would provide the best possible home environment for him or her.

Edward and I discussed that I would take things easy, gradually. I wasn't even showing yet and I felt like I could go on with my daily tasks. If it were up to him, I'd be bed-ridden all the time and confined to the bedroom until I gave birth. I had to keep reminding myself that Edward loved us and that he only wanted us safe. He was a bit extreme, though.

"I am glad our mothers will be able to help you. I fear that I cause you stress even when I do not mean to," he said resignedly.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "You can't help but care deeply for us. I know that, and I love you so much for caring. It's just sometimes you're really intense."

"I suppose I have to learn to de-stress, too."

"We can do it together," I offered.

He kissed me and agreed. "We'll work on it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have decided on how many babies I will give them. Baby or babies? That's for me to know and for you all to find out in the next couple of chapters. Moving onto the Volturi-they're still a threat. Something big is coming. I'm excited, lol  
><strong>

**Translation:_ mia bella_=my lovely.**

**Translation: _mia principessa=_my princess.**

**Translation: _le mie piccole benedizioni =_my little blessings.**

**Translation: _si, lo sono=_yes, they are.  
><strong>

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Bella is a struggling English teacher. An almost-accident lands her in the arms of prince charming. Modern day times and a fairytale type of romance-or is it? AH/M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. I just play around with the characters.  
><strong>

**A/N: We've passed 1k reviews. Wow, thanks a bunch everyone! Ready to unravel the mystery of the palace?  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank Angelz1114577 and AnthroBug from PTB for beta'ing this. You both have good detective skills! She isn't the only one, unfortunately.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 22**

Edward and I have been preparing nonstop for the arrival of our baby. I wasn't even in my second trimester yet, but that hadn't stopped Edward from following the doctor's orders.

"Have you been walking regularly?" he asked.

"Yes, every afternoon with either Alice or Rosalie. They've been very kind toward me," I replied.

"That is good. I am glad that you're being looked after when I am not here."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. His protective nature was sweet, but it still got on my nerves.

"Seth is watching me. You haven't let up on the security detail," I pointed out.

"They will continue to keep you safe until we can prove that they cannot be trusted."

Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were still in the process of ruling the staff and security out. Things weren't looking great, though. After discovering Alice's maid, they had later found out that one of Emmett's training assistants had been leaking information to the tabloids. It seemed that there were multiple moles and untrustworthy staff members.

"I know. I just want this to all be over with," I said with a sigh.

He gathered me up in his arms and rubbed my back soothingly. "It will be over soon. I will make sure of it."

I had no doubt that he'd try his hardest to keep that promise.

Despite the seriousness of the moles, I had managed to go on with my life. I was happy being in the palace and volunteering around the city. A lot of people had come up to me and had congratulated me personally. They would give me a hug or little trinkets like, flowers and bread, wishing me a very happy pregnancy. The first few times the people got close like that, Seth almost drew his gun. I knew he was just doing his job, but I could tell that the people weren't doing me any harm.

I also prepared my parents' trip back here. My parents were both retired now, and they were considering staying here for an extended period of time. I knew my dad loved Forks, and they'd go back there eventually, but it would be nice to have them here.

My parents were set to arrive soon and they were flying in on Edward's private jet. They were so happy to be coming over, and I had confided in my mom about the stress of carrying Edward's baby. She had assured me that everything would be all right, that I had a lot of good people around me and that Edward loved me dearly. It helped, but I really needed her here.

"Jasper and Alice are going to be picking up your parents," Edward said.

We were having lunch with Emmett and Rosalie at the palace gardens. Emmett was still training for his big wrestling match with the Bulgarian team. He and Rosalie were also busy doing their own royal duties.

"I know. They left a little while ago," I replied.

I could tell that Edward was up to something. The fact that he had Jasper and Alice picking up my parents, spoke volumes to me.

"What will you be doing for the rest of the day?" I asked.

He glanced at Emmett and took a bite of his salad before swallowing. "Emmett and I have something to do. We are still investigating his assistant trainer's involvement and disloyalty."

He wasn't lying to me. I knew that, but there was something else. Before I could call him out on anything, he said that he'd find me later so that he could show me something.

I knew that was code word for "_I'll tell you everything when the time is right_."

I sighed heavily as he and Emmett exited the dining area. Sometimes, I really hated the code words.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked, prying me away from my inner thoughts.

"I'm okay," I replied.

"And the baby?"

"The baby is okay too."

Rosalie and I still didn't talk much. She wasn't like Alice, but I was convinced that she didn't hate me anymore. She may not have liked me and I was okay with that.

There was a lull in our conversation, so I quietly excused myself from the table. Having lunch with Edward's family members wasn't awkward anymore. I had grown used to taking my meals with them, and it was fine. Truthfully, I welcomed the company, because Edward wasn't always present at mealtimes. He'd often be out working or training.

I was walking to the library, where I could relax and get away from things, when Bree came toward me. She looked at Seth, who was trailing behind me and gave him a little wave, which he returned.

"May I have a moment with you, Princess Isabella?" she asked.

"Of course, Bree."

We went into the library and I told Seth to stand outside the door. He nodded and muttered something about keeping a lookout.

As soon as I closed the door, Bree broke down and hugged me.

"I am so sorry, Isabella. Please forgive me. I never wanted any of this to happen," she rambled.

I was so confused. I had no idea what she was talking about. I stood there rigidly, silently wondering what was happening.

"Bree?" I asked, suddenly feeling wary of her.

She pulled back from me and sniffled. "I am one of the moles for the Volturi."

I believed time stopped as I stood in front of her. Had I heard her correctly? Yes, of course I had. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the very thought of Bree working for them.

"Are you serious?" I asked, whispering.

Her own voice dropped and she nodded. "I am very serious, and I am most regrettably sorry for everything that has happened."

"What have you done?" I shook my head at her and sighed.

"They came to me a couple of years ago. They threatened to go after my family if I didn't do what they wanted. I never did it for money, I swear!"

"How could you do this?" I asked. "Edward would have protected you. The entire family would have done something so that it wouldn't have come to this."

She sobbed and nodded her head. "I realize that now. I was afraid of what they would do to my family. You saw what they are capable of. What else could I have done?"

"They were only capable of doing that because of the information you gave to them!" I snapped.

I was no longer wary of her. I was so mad at her. Bree was Edward's friend, and I couldn't understand what she had done to him. Sure, I understood the need to protect her family and being scared of the Volturi, but she had betrayed Edward. That was the most awful part.

"I did not kill the prime minister! That information about your wedding did not come from me," she stated.

I gave her a hard look. "What did you tell them?"

"A lot of things," she admitted.

"You're going to tell Edward every single thing that you told them," I said firmly. "That is not up for negotiation."

"I know," she replied quietly.

"Why did you tell me?" She could have told anybody here, and yet she told me. I wondered what compelled her to tell me instead of Edward or Esme.

"Because you are the most kindhearted person I have ever met. I knew that if I told you, I'd stand a chance of getting out of this alive," she answered.

"I can only help you if you cooperate with Edward. You need to tell him everything. And, Bree?"

She looked at me with a hopeful expression. "Yes, Princess?"

"If Edward finds out that you're withholding anything from him…he won't hesitate to do what is necessary to remedy things."

I knew Edward, and I knew that if he was going to be merciful to Bree then she'd have to cooperate with him and all of his demands. She was in a precarious state, but Edward was smart. He'd do whatever to take down the Volturi and keep me and those whom I cared for safe.

I was disappointed in Bree, and a part of me was devastated at the knowledge that she had betrayed Edward. Although, another part of me understood that she was acting under duress. The Volturi had scared her; I couldn't begrudge her the need for survival.

I could honestly say that I hoped that she would come out of this alive, too.

"Before I tell Edward…I need to tell you something else," she said slowly.

"What is it?"

"There will be an attack today. I do not know who the target is, nor do I know what they have planned. I only know that something will happen today."

I almost threw up my lunch. Today my parents were flying in. The Volturi was after them.

Without saying anything, I turned the knob and exited the library. I was met with Seth, who looked curious.

"Princess, I am informing you that Princes Edward and Emmett would like to speak with you. It is a matter of grave importance."

"I see. Please take me and Bree to them."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Bree standing behind me.

"They are in King Carlisle's study," Seth said.

He led us to the study where we found Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie waiting. I noticed that Edward looked serious and that Emmett's looked alarmed when he saw Bree.

At that moment, I realized that they may have known something, too.

"Thank you, Seth. You may wait outside with Paul," Edward said curtly.

Seth bowed and quietly left us.

"Isabella," Edward said. He motioned for me to come to him. I walked over to him and was about to ask him what was going on, when he grabbed me and began to kiss me deeply. His tongue delved between my lips, seeking out my own tongue. I was so surprised by his ardent affection, that I quickly got caught up in his passion. I pressed my body closer to his and I sighed as he pulled back.

"You just saw her at lunch," Emmett said with a snicker.

"I'm just happy to see my wife," Edward replied, not caring if anyone had paid attention to our display or not. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and bent down so that his lips were right around my earlobe.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked so that only I could hear.

I shook my head. "I'm okay."

He kissed the side of my neck, and then whispered, "I've just found out about her. Play along."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I was relived. Edward knew about Bree. I could breathe again.

We pulled apart, and then Edward announced that he called for me because they were in the middle of an operation.

"It is most fortunate for us that Bree happened to be with you, darling. I do have need for her assistance," Edward said smoothly.

He sat down behind Carlisle's desk and opened the laptop that was sitting on the desk. He pushed a few keys, and then all of a sudden a wall panel opened, revealing a state of the art computer-screen-surveillance-system.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's our remote surveillance system. We are watching a live feed of your parents' arrival. Do you see that?" he asked, pointing to two people who looked like Jasper and Alice.

"Yes."

"That is Alice and Jasper waiting for your parents. Now, normally we wouldn't need to do this, but given the last few mishaps, we decided it was better to be safe than sorry."

Emmett spoke up, explaining that they believed the Volturi was going to target them. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep my emotions in check. Edward asked me to play along, which meant that he had his own play going on. He wouldn't let anything happen to my mom and dad or Alice and Jasper. I had complete faith in him.

"After much research, my brother and I found some irregularities in someone's background. There were some inconsistencies with this particular person's whereabouts on certain days. This person is very valuable to us, and we are hoping that the next few things to come up on the screen will be leverage enough for us to use," Emmett stated.

I tried to decipher his words and what they really meant, but I didn't have time. I was looking at the screen, and when I saw the jet land, I let out a sigh if relief. I hadn't noticed that I was nervous until I felt Edward's hand close around my own. He gave me a tight, reassuring squeeze before the mayhem happened.

The moment the jet landed, it erupted in flames. There was an explosion, but we couldn't hear anything go off since there was no audio.

I gasped and instantly sat down on Edward. I knew my eyes hadn't deceived me, but I also knew that Edward had kept my parents safe. If they were really dead, he'd have told me.

I looked at Edward and his expression was once again grave. I followed his eyes, until they landed on Bree. She was sobbing and speaking in Italian.

"Excuse me, Isabella," Edward said. He picked me up off his lap and set me down at his chair.

I watched as he stalked over to Bree. He pried her hands off her crying face, and spoke harshly to her in English.

"You have just been charged with treason. Your involvement in assassinating Isabella's parents will have severe consequences," he stated.

"Please! Princess Isabella promised me…"

He cut her off. "My wife does not make deals with terrorists," he said with a snarl.

"I did not want this to happen! They came after me and threatened my family if I did not do what they asked of me! Please! Under any other circumstances I would have been stronger and said no!"

"I do not care what they did to get you to betray us. You took an oath when you began working here. You swore your loyalty and allegiance to the country, to the family, to _me_," he said with a slight quiver in his voice. I could tell that it hurt him to even question her like this. They had been close friends, and betrayal like this wounded them both. It was almost heartbreaking to witness.

"My mother is ill. They had gotten to her before they approached me. They had drugged her, and she is now disabled. They would have murdered her if I didn't give them something," she explained as she cried.

"You knew the consequences of your actions," he said flatly. "I do not care to hear your sob story."

"Please sire! I did not want any of this to happen."

"You have harmed my family. My wife is pregnant with our first child, and you have been an active participant in endangering them. This is not something I can easily forgive."

Emmett rose and told Bree to watch the screen. The fire was big and unyielding. The supposed Alice and Jasper were getting the authorities on the phone or something.

We watched as the fiery chaos consumed the screen. It was terrible. The Volturi were ruthless.

A call came in and Edward put it on speaker. "Yes, Alice?"

"Renee and Charlie are safe and secure. It was just as you predicted Edward. They were after Isabella's parents. Your decoy worked."

The call ended and Edward rounded at Bree.

"I have known for some time that it was you who leaked information to them. You have been helping them in their attempt at assassinating us. This type of treason will not go unpunished."

"Edward," Emmett said as he laid a hand on his arm. "We have discussed this. We have a plan. We can use her."

"I do not make deals with terrorists," he repeated. "If I let her go unscathed, it will give others hope that I will be lenient with them too. I will not be seen as a soft ruler."

"Listen to him, Edward. You have come up with an excellent contingency plan for us and for Bree. Look into your heart, and you will realize that Bree does not fully deserve the charges."

"How dare you say that? She has done nothing but feed those treacherous wolves precious and important information on all of us! We are being targeted one by one, and you have the audacity to tell me to be merciful toward this lying, conniving bitch?"

I abruptly stood. That was uncalled for and very below the belt.

"Edward," I said, pulling him away from his rambling. "Don't say anything else."

"We need to question her more thoroughly," Emmett stated.

Rosalie and I left them with Bree. I felt unsure of what Edward was capable of, but I had hoped he would be just and merciful. It was a weird situation, and we didn't need anything else to go wrong. We had been through too much.

"Well, that was entertaining," Rosalie said wryly.

I gave her a funny look, and she sighed.

"You have to take everything in stride. Things around here can get very depressing if you let them get to you," she advised.

"How do you keep yourself from becoming depressed?" I asked.

"You pretend that everything is all right, even when its not. Rose-colored glasses," she said with a smirk.

I chuckled. "I guess there's still a lot to learn."

"It bothers me too, Isabella. I just let Emmett do what he needs to and hope for the best."

That was the longest conversation Rosalie and I had had. I knew then that our relationship had shifted. No longer did we silently hate each other. We were just two people who cared deeply about our husbands. We had a stressful life, but it was something that we were learning to adapt to.

The remainder of the day was much more peaceful. I hadn't seen Edward, so I suspected that he and Emmett were doing their debriefing successfully.

Alice's and Jasper came back with my parents, explaining to me that Edward had set up a decoy plane with members of our cleared security staff. The plane had a total of five crew members, including my parents' decoys. They had gotten out of the plane right before it burst into flames. Apparently, Edward had them practice their secret exit before they even made the final plans to collect my parents.

Mom and Dad were brought in on Edward's plans, and they had done very well. Their plane arrived forty-five minutes before Edward's set-up. Alice and Jasper had collected them, and they had taken them back to their villa to wait.

Alice and Jasper's villa was cleared of all of threats. The maid was a big loss, but Jasper and Edward had made sure that the villa was safe for Alice to return. She was doing better with the news of the maid and other prospective moles at the palace. She, along with everyone else, had no idea just how many staff members were in with the Volturi. Despite the unknown, Carlisle and Emmett were able to clear a lot more staff. It was a small consolation to know that not all of them had turned against us.

"Bella," my mom said as she gave me a hug. "Honey, I'm so happy to finally see you. I've been worried."

I clung to her and told her that I was okay, and that Edward was keeping me safe. I tired to reassure her that I was brave, even though I didn't feel like that all the time.

"How's my grandbaby?" Dad asked.

"Good. Nothing has bothered prince or princess yet," I replied.

"I think it's a boy," Mom said proudly.

"No, it's a baby Bella," Dad disagreed.

"At the very least, I hope that we have one of each," Edward said from behind them.

From the look of things, he was done questioning Bree. He looked tired, but at least he was calmer.

"Everything all right?" I asked him quietly as he moved to take me in his arms. He had one hand on my waist and the other on my flat belly, rubbing softly.

"Yes," he replied as he looked down at his hand. "I've got my family here. _Lo ti amo, mia bella_.

"I love you, too," I replied.

He smiled, knowing that I understood what he had said. "You're learning nicely. I'm impressed, darling."

"Thanks."

He gave me a kiss before turning to my parents and apologizing for not having greeted them properly. They waved him off, saying that all that mattered to them was how he treated me and the baby.

"And judging by what we just saw, I can say that you're doing a good job. Thank you for taking care of _my_ baby girl," Dad said.

"You're going to make wonderful parents. We're here if you need anything," Mom added.

Edward shrugged, saying that he was trying his best. He may never give himself credit for anything, but I knew that his best was more than enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told ya something was gonna happen. At least no one died this time. Yes, Bree joined the dark side. She's not the only one. Can you guess who else is betraying Edward and the family?  
><strong>

**Translation:_ Lo ti amo, mia bella_=I love you, my lovely/beauty.**

**Till next time**

**Tina  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. **

**Thank you to Angelz1114577 and Anthrobug from PTB for beta'ing. I aim to surprise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 23**

Edward told me what he and Emmett had done with Bree. They had both agreed that they were going to use Bree in their search for the Volturi's whereabouts. Bree had claimed that she didn't know where their headquarters was, but Edward was very demanding. He was convinced that she could be a great asset in taking down the Volturi.

"We may lessen her charges if she helps us. Her cooperation is important, and her evidence against them has to be substantial in order for her charges to be completely dropped," he said.

We were in our bedroom, reading some prenatal pamphlets and books. Edward was very dedicated in learning anything and everything about our baby. It made me smile.

"I thought you said we didn't negotiate with terrorists," I said, only half teasing. I knew he still valued Bree's friendship from before. He couldn't trust her anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't mourn the loss of their friendship.

"I shouldn't," he said bitterly.

I dropped my book in my lap and turned to face him. He was holding his own book, but his eyes were not really focused. I took the book from his hands and looped my arm through his right one.

"You're a fair ruler. She was your friend and no one would look at you any differently because of the way you handled Bree and her situation," I told him, hoping he'd take my words to heart.

"She should be serving the full penalty for what she has done," he muttered. "Bella, she was not only an employee here…she was one of my most trusted advisors. I do not know how I can ever trust our staff again."

"Hey," I said as I moved to straddle his hips. I locked my legs around him and cradled his face in my hands. "You know that not everyone has sold us out to the Volturi. Many of our staff are faithful. What Bree did was awful, but honestly, I feel sorry for her. She was under duress; I can't fault her for being afraid. Fear drives us to do all sorts of things we've never done before. It's a powerful motivator."

He placed his hands on my waist and began rubbing in soft circles. Smiling, he gave me a gentle kiss before letting out a long sigh. "How did you become so wise? You are more beautiful and just than anyone I have ever known_, mia bella_. _Tu sei un vero tesoro_."

"_Grazie_," I replied with a smile. I leaned down and brushed my lips across his. He moved his hands from my hips to my back until he had them at the back of my head, pulling so that my lips were pressed closer. I smiled against his kiss.

"Kiss me, Bella."

His kisses were sweet at first, teasing and gentle. I melted against him, internally sighing as he lavished his attention to my lips. It was always fantastic with Edward. He knew just how to make me yearn for him. It was like he could read my mind; he was just that good.

Before I knew it, I was dry humping his pelvis, making breathy moans and gasping. He had removed my pajama bottoms, and his hands were kneading my hips. My lips were attached to his neck, sucking and licking lightly. I marveled at his responses-shivering, spouting expletives, and moving his hands to the waistband of my panties.

"Lay back, Bella," he instructed.

I pulled away from his neck and relaxed as I began to recline backward. He helped position me, holding my hips steady to make sure I wouldn't wobble. When he had me where he wanted, he gave me his trademark sexy smirk before peeling back my panties in one swift move.

"Edward," I said with a little whine.

"Hush, my darling. I'm going to make you feel so good," he promised.

He leaned over me and kissed his way down my stomach before pausing at my pelvis. I could feel him right there, breathing in an out, just waiting. He liked drawing out my responses, loved to lavish me with ardent affection, and keep me on the brink of orgasm before doing everything all over again. He enjoyed pushing my buttons, and I secretly loved it, too.

Edward placed a soft kiss to my center before using his tongue to lick me gently. The little teasing he gave me was just enough to make my mind go crazy. I wanted him, and I wanted him immediately.

"Please." It was a pleading instruction, one that I was not ashamed of. I'd often beg him for more and more.

"Patience my love," he replied smoothly before resuming his tortuous task of making me beg.

He used his tongue and lips to bring me to orgasm. I relished the way he used his tongue on me, pushing it into me, which subsequently made me gyrate my hips against his mouth. That act made me feel desperate for him, and he'd reward me with his fingers in my pussy while he suckled on my clit.

He had me climaxing twice before he repositioned us on the bed. I was laying flat on my back and he was directly above me, looking into my eyes, smiling before thrusting into me.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he went in and out of me.

"Edward," I said with a sigh.

He and I knew how to make each other feel better. When things were going crazy, we'd lean on each other for comfort and support. Sometimes, carnal affection was the way to go.

"My Bella," he said as he kissed my neck, using his teeth to bite me.

His strokes were measured and steady at first. He almost always started out controlled before he gave in and pumped into me faster and harder.

"I'm close," I stated breathlessly.

He slowed down considerably, making me whine. His amused chuckle did nothing to soothe the ache I had.

"I love you," he said before he resumed his faster pace.

Edward brought us to completion rather fast. He buried his face in my neck and stilled completely as he came inside of me. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the mattress.

"Every time," I said with a little laugh. "You love to tease me."

"I live for it," he answered cheerily. He kissed the side of my neck and hugged me tight. "Thank you, Bella. You're the most important person to me. You understand me so well, and I'm just so floored by your kindness and beauty."

Edward had made peace with his decision of using Bree to gain more information on the Volturi's whereabouts. I thought they had made a good choice in using her. Frankly, I still felt a little bad for Bree. Everyone deserved a second chance, even her.

The entire family had agreed to go on like nothing had happened. Bree was now a part of the investigation against the Volturi. She was willing to help us and, in exchange, we would lessen her overall sentence. However, when everything was said and done, she would receive justice.

Edward and Emmett worked with Bree to come up with different scenarios that they could falsely feed the Volturi. They practiced strategies and lying techniques with Bree so that she would be able to successfully pull it off.

"I don't see why we have to teach her to lie to them. If she can lie effectively to us for years, then how can she not lie as easily to them?" Edward asked angrily.

He wasn't having a good day. Carlisle had set up a tactical team to look into a location where they believed the Volturi did business. Their investigation was spot on. They were able to ambush some of the Volturi's members, unfortunately the Volturi set off a grenade. There were many losses and no new leads.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

We were alone in our room, having dinner. I had decided to call the kitchens to set up our dinner to be taken here in our room. I felt like Edward needed privacy to vent his frustrations out in a healthy manner. He needed some comforting, but only after he had calmed down a little.

Things at the palace were becoming very testy.

Even with the investigation, Esme and Mom were able to keep me pacified. We spent a lot of time together making plans for the baby. We were beginning to plan the nursery when Alice came bursting into the room.

"There's been an accident," she stated grimly.

My face paled. For some reason I just knew I wasn't going to like what was I about to hear.

"Edward's race car tires have been slashed. His car was practically demolished. There are no leads, but they're convinced they know who is behind it."

I instantly felt bad for Edward. He was at the racetrack practicing for another charity event. He was looking forward to doing something fun, and the Voluri had managed to infiltrate his little hobby.

"That is not good news, but it certainly isn't life threatening," Esme said.

I silently agreed with her. The sad thought was that we had indeed been through much worse.

"I wasn't finished," Alice said, looking sadly into my eyes. "Edward used a different car to practice, and he ended up crashing. Apparently they had tampered with his brakes. He's in the hospital now."

I blacked out after that.

"I cannot believe you told her! It was so careless of you!"

"What else was I supposed to do? She is your wife! She deserves to know what happened!"

"She is carrying my future heir. She is under a lot of stress now, and it is not good for her health!"

"Neither of you are in any good condition. You need to rethink your priorities."

"Do not lecture me about priorities, Alice!"

I woke up to hearing Edward and Alice bickering. They weren't shouting, but were loud nonetheless.

"Shh, she's waking up."

"I heard everything," I mumbled.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times. When my eyes finally refocused, I was able to see Alice standing over me, looking concerned but slightly mad. My eyes traveled to the person behind her.

Edward was sitting down on an armchair, but he looked horrible. His arm was in a cast and his face and arms had minor cuts, burns, and bruises.

"I'm fine," he said dismissively.

"No, you're not," I said lowly.

He sighed. "I've had worse. Honestly, their goal wasn't to kill me. They were just sending a message."

"What's the message?" I asked.

"They wanted me to understand that they could hurt you without killing me." He paused before he looked over my tired body. "It worked."

"Edward," I said with a sigh.

"Leave us, Alice," he commanded.

Alice huffed but left, closing the door behind her.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to explain to me what had happened.

"After Alice told you what happened to me, you fainted. They brought you to the hospital, and as soon as I was alerted, I came here."

"You're hurt too."

He gave me a rueful smile. "We can be hurt together."

"That's not funny," I said.

Everything was coming back to me: Edward's accident, my stress overtaking me, and this horrid state that we had found ourselves in.

"I know. I am sorry."

"I was scared of losing you," I said.

"That was my same fear," he said. "I was scared of losing the four of you."

It took a few moments to realize what he had said.

_The four of us?_ Then that would mean I was carrying…

"Triplets," he said with a confirming nod. "The doctors did tests to learn the status of the baby. It was quite the surprise when they learned that they were hearing multiple heartbeats. I was told that they performed another sonogram. They detected three babies."

"Triplets?" I asked in awe.

Edward's face was happy. "Yes."

Our happiness was short lived when the doctor came to check up on me. The good news was that the babies were okay. However, I had to be restricted to bed rest for a couple of weeks. I was stressed out, and that wasn't good for me.

"You will be able to leave tomorrow. The hospital has agreed to sign the proper agreements to keep your privacy safe. I wish you both luck with your family," the doctor said before leaving.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"Tired, but so happy. I can't believe we're going to have triplets!"

"I am glad you are happy, but we need to talk about how things will be when we get back home."

He told me that I would be resting for a two week period, and that he wished he could think of a way for me to not be stressed out anymore. I warned him that if he ever kept me out of the loop, I'd never forgive him.

I knew he considered never telling me about the plans they had for the Volturi. I compromised with him-he didn't have to tell me every single tactical detail and plan, but if it directly involved him then he'd have to give me a fair warning. I wanted to know if he'd be going on covert missions to take the Volturi out.

I was able to go home the very next day. Mom made sure I was comfortable, and we celebrated the news that I was carrying triplets with strawberry shortcake and juice.

"Do you know the sex of the babies?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. I want it to be a surprise, though."

"We'll have to come up with names."

"I know. It's all very exciting!"

"Sweetie, you know the doctors and Edward are right. You have to relax. Worrying about the political issues will make you lose your mind. Let Edward do his thing, and when he's with you, cherish that time."

"It's been so easy to let everything else get in the way."

"Then let's hope it can be easier to not let them get in the way again."

I rested well and luxuriated in thoughts about my babies and decorating the nursery. Mom and Esme were so good at keeping me occupied while I rested. We had come up with many ideas for the nursery, and I was really looking forward to getting a start on it.

While I was busy with the nursery stuff, Edward healed nicely and went straight back into work. He trained with the military and Emmett most days, and had meetings with other political figures. I didn't ask as many questions as I had before, but he kept me informed enough. I was aware that Bree was working as a double agent for the Volturi and us. She was working solely for us now, and I knew Edward and his brothers were keeping tabs on her.

They had set up some false information for her to pass along to the Volturi. Rosalie had brought me into Carlisle's study to meet with Esme, Alice, and Emmett. We were going to be meeting with Edward and the others via telephone.

Apparently, Jasper and Edward had come up with a minor tactical plan. They had used Bree to help them set everything up. I wasn't sure what exactly happened, but I would never forget when I heard Edward's voice over the speakerphone.

"Mission accomplished."

The look on Emmett's face could only be described as victorious.

"We've got him," Emmett stated.

"Aro?" asked Rosalie.

He shook his head. "No, not Aro. We've got Marcus."

I learned that Marcus Volturi was one of Aro's younger brothers. The fact that we had caught him meant something big.

It was a game changer.

Later on that night when Edward and I were alone, he went over everything that had happened. Bree had told Marcus' men that Jasper and Edward were going out. It would have been the perfect opportunity to antagonize and potentially hurt them in a little scheming accident. Basically, Jasper and Edward were setting themselves up as bait. Marcus took it, but not without Edward getting a black eye.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Marcus," Edward explained.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"No," he answered. "We got him and he retaliated by punching me. I am okay. I have had worse."

_Lord knew that was correct._

I could tell that Edward wasn't happy about his eye, but it was a rather small price to pay. I was glad he had calmed down some. I knew Bree's betrayal was shocking and terrifying. The family and I were at a lost on who to trust. It was a very unsettling feeling. Although life at the palace was complicated, my parents helped a great deal. They kept me sane and calm when I felt like crawling into my bed to hide from the dangers of the Volturi. I knew giving in and hiding away wasn't the answer, but I honestly didn't know what else to do.

I was afraid for the babies more than anything else happening to me or the people around me. How awful would it be to bring them into a world that was as perilous as this? That thought occupied my mind more times than I could count.

I felt trapped and fearful. It was unhealthy, and I knew it wasn't good for them. Edward knew how much the present events were affecting me, and he tried his best to soothe and protect me. Sometimes his lovemaking was enough to make me forget, sometime his words and simple affections made my day, but oftentimes my mind would play tricks on me.

The Volturi were worming their way into the very core of our family.

We had a valuable member of the Volturi in custody. That was something to be proud of. The next step was interrogating him, and hopefully we would be one step closer in taking the Volturi down for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive my hiatus please.**

**A couple of readers have given me their advice and suggestions on how many babies I should give our beloved couple. I remember someone pointed out the ridiculousness of the story, and suggested triplets. I thought about it, and decided to just for it! I hope you're all with me for the ride.  
><strong>

**Translation: mia bella, tu sei un vero tesoro=my Bella, you are a true treasure.**

**Translation: Grazie= thank you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. **

**A/N: Let's continue this story, shall we? ;)  
><strong>

****Thank you to Angelz1114577 and Anthrobug from PTB for beta'ing. We're back at it!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**EPOV**

**Chapter 24**

My life had changed dramatically, and I enjoyed it immensely. After marrying Bella, I learned that life was constantly changing, and that I had to take the time to be with the ones I loved. So many tragedies had occurred since our nuptials, and I learned that anything could happen in the blink of an eye.

The Volturi had attacked us again. They had infiltrated our palace and staff by threatening Bree. That betrayal hurt more than I cared to admit. The very thought of that someone that close to me had betrayed me sent me over the edge. I was livid to say the least because I wanted retribution. I wanted the Voltrui to pay. I wanted to eviscerate them all.

My family and I had come together to take down the Volturi once and for all. Emmett and I agreed to enlist Bree as a double agent. She would be a vital part in bringing down the radicals. I had my doubts about using Bree, but Emmett had helped me see reason. We needed someone in the Volturi circle that we could control. Bree was the perfect candidate because of her previous work at deceiving us. I knew Bree better than most, and I still believed that she was capable of doing the right thing.

As it turned out, Bree was helpful. We were able to feed the Volturi false information, and we had successfully carried out covert missions to apprehend some of their members.

The first mission didn't end very well. The damn grenade got the better of my men. I was greatly troubled by the devastating losses. For a brief moment, I actually believed that the Volturi were going to get the better of me.

I was in my father's study with a strong drink in my hand. I was prepared to drown my sorrows in alcohol, when Father advised me not to do so.

"You are better than that, Edward."

"I do not feel good at all. Lives have been lost, and there are no new leads," I said bitterly.

"You are a soldier. You are a strategist. You are practical. You knew the odds going into that mission. Lives will be lost every day whether you come to accept it or not."

Logically, I knew he was correct. When I had come of age and enlisted in the military, I quickly learned that battle and war held so many uncertainties for the lives of me and my men. My father was an exceptional speaker and a compassionate human being. He had taught me everything that I knew about being a leader, and that moment wasn't any different.

"I must come up with another plan," I declared determinedly.

After that, I refocused on what was most important to me. _Mia Bella_ and protecting my new family.

Bella was carrying my child, and I was nothing if not happy about becoming a father. I knew Bella was thrilled too, but the evilness surrounding us was difficult to escape. I could tell that Bella was suffering. She tried to put on a brave face and go about her life as best she could, but it was just too much for her.

I'd forgotten that she wasn't born into this kind of life. She was a middle-class, working American. She had no idea of the evils of royalty life and dirty politics. She was an English teacher for goodness's sake! My precious wife was the epitome of courage and sweetness. She wasn't prepared for the life of a royal.

I tried every day to make her happy. I wanted so much for her to love her life here. She had given up so much to be with me, and I vowed to her that I'd give her everything she had given me and hopefully so much more. I was so happy about our new bundle of joy, that I did everything possible to help us prepare. I read books and articles, I listened to the doctor's instructions, and I was completely devoted to Bella.

We were learning about our baby together. Sharing the experience of parenthood was indescribable. Bella and I were committed to raising our children together in a loving environment, and we learned so much already. For instance, we had learned that the baby could communicate with us. The baby could listen and distinguish our voices, and the more we talked to the baby, the more familiar we'd become to the baby.

Besides learning about the baby's development, Bella and I also made plans for the nursery. We had also discussed getting a nanny for the child. I was raised with a nanny, and I just assumed that my child would be raised the same way as me. However, Bella was raised drastically different. She told me in no uncertain terms that any child of hers would be raised without a nanny.

"Bella, it's perfectly reasonable to have some extra help." I tried to reason with her, but she was being stubborn.

"I don't want our children to grow spoiled, and I certainly don't want them to love their nanny more than they love me," she said.

"That is never going to happen! I had a nanny, whom I was very close with, but I never loved her more than my own mother! I had a wonderful relationship with both women, and they worked together to raise me and my siblings," I explained.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly. "I've never really babysat, so help would be nice. At the same time, I don't want the baby to get attached to the nanny and hate me."

She sounded worried, and I supposed she had a legitimate reason to feel like that. Someone more experienced than her would understand babies and their needs. Of course, a nanny would know what to do, but that didn't mean Bella couldn't learn. She could be a great mother and have the luxury of having someone else to help her.

"Maybe we could have someone part-time. Our mothers will be here to help us, but having an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt either. You are a new mother, Bella. You are going to need rest, and eventually you will go back to your royal duties. Someone will have to look after the baby when we are busy."

"I know I'm going to need help. I'm not really opposed to getting the actual help. I guess I'm just scared that the baby won't like me. I mean, what do I know about raising a child?"

"Oh, _mia bella. Non preoccuparti. Aiutera sempre._" I gathered her up in my arms and held her closely.

"I know," she mumbled against my chest. "I'm just being an irrational pregnant woman," she said with a little laugh.

I kissed her on her forehead and promised her that I would always be there to listen to her fears, and that I would do my best to fix whatever problems she had.

Bella and I talked often about our fears of parenthood. Both of us were afraid of our child growing up with the Volturi looming over us. I realized that I didn't want my child to grow up in such a fearful and evil environment. As a father, it was my natural inclination to protect my child. So, that was what I had planned on doing.

The Volturi didn't make it easy for me. They had once again managed to get me with my race car. They messed it up, and tampered with my backup car brakes. I crashed and ended up in the hospital. The worst part was that Bella had fainted and also ended up in the same hospital.

I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling when my doctor and family members informed me that Bella and _the babies_ were going to be okay.

"Triplets," the doctor said with a confirming nod.

"This is such wonderful news!" Mother cried happily. She threw her arms around Father while Emmett gave me a comforting handshake.

It was all surreal. Never had I expected to be the father of three babies at one time. Triplets were a lot, but I was so happy. How awesome would it be to have three beautiful babies? Bella and I would certainly have our hands full.

After I had rested and was cleared to leave, I went to visit Bella. I just had to see for myself if she was okay. She must have been so stressed and scared. I knew all that added stress wasn't good for her or the babies, and I just thanked God that they were all right.

When I got to her room, I was surprised to see Alice there. She was sitting down beside Bella with a thoughtful look.

"Alice."

"Edward."

We were silent for a moment, and then Alice explained that Bella had fainted after she had learned about my accident. She made it sound like it was my fault, when it really was the Volturi's. How was I supposed to know that they had tampered with my racing equipment and cars?

Alice and I argued over how she told Bella. We shared a few words before Bella woke up. After Bella told us that she had heard everything, I dismissed Alice. I loved my sister, but she could be too much.

That day, I informed Bella about our babies. She was ecstatic to find out that the triplets were all right. The doctor came by again to talk with us, and Bella was put on bed rest for a few weeks. I made damn sure that she followed the doctor's orders. There was no more room for unexpected hospital visits. I simply wouldn't allow it. My wife and I had to be healthy for our children.

After we were released from the hospital, we made a statement regarding the accident. We tried to keep the statement as private sounding as possible, but as usual the media came hounding us. That wasn't the worst of it, though. The Volturi were going to strike us big. Jasper and I were convinced that something was up with them. So we made sure to be one step ahead of them.

"Aro is expecting us to do something. He's anticipating it," Jasper said.

"Yes, and he's also got something else in motion. I know him. He will not back down, and he will try his hardest to be several steps ahead of us," I stated.

My family and I were having another private meeting. Jacob and his team had been cleared, so we felt good about letting them in on our secret meetings. I was in attack mode. I wanted this war to be over once and for all. I had prepared with Emmett and my men at the base, and Jasper and Father were helping me with the tactical plans.

Marcus Volturi was getting lazy. He was a cocky son of a bitch and not as clean and precise as Aro. We had dealt with various members of the Volturi family, and I remembered that Marcus was a spoiled asshole.

Bree had some information on Marcus. It seemed that he was getting sloppier and sloppier. Aro had had it with him, and he was currently being punished. He was banished from the regular Volturi meetings and was currently hiding away in a hotel room.

"Emmett debriefed Bree. She took a lie detector test, too. Marcus is itching to get out. He wants to have some fun," Jasper said, giving me a knowing look.

I knew exactly what that meant. We were about to catch ourselves a Volturi brother.

Our plan was quite simple, and it only required a few of Jacob's men. Basically, we were setting ourselves as bait. Jasper and I would make it seem like were hanging out around town. It wasn't uncommon for Jasper and me to sneak out without our security. When we were boys, we would often give our security staff the slip. Sneaking out was a regular occurrence when we were teenagers. Making it seem like we were by ourselves really wasn't that difficult, and fortunately for us, Marcus took the bait.

He wasn't alone, of course, although that didn't deter us from apprehending him. It was all set up so that all Jasper and I had to do was wait. Marcus and his men came to us, taking their best shot at provoking us. We took everything in stride, but I ultimately lost it when Marcus took a shot at Bella.

"I'd like to wrap my hands around that precious wife of yours," he said lewdly.

I was livid. No one was touching Bella.

I pulled back my arm and threw the first punch. It resulted in a minor fight with both Marcus and me getting each other good.

In the end, Jasper and I were able to take him into our custody. He was currently sitting impatiently for an interrogation.

I was trying to calm down from the high of capturing Marcus. All the adrenaline and energy was getting me excited, but I knew I had to remain calm for the interrogation. I had to be the one in control, and the only way for me to calm down was to be around Bella.

I had told her about a covert mission to apprehend one of Aro's men. I just didn't tell her the dirty details. I wanted to spare her the stress, but at the same time I wanted her to know what was going on.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said as she rubbed my temples.

I sighed contentedly at her touch. Bella was very kind and sweet by nature. I had learned that she liked to take care of me, and I didn't mind one bit. We were equally giving toward each other. I knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Just a minor bruise," I said lazily.

"You're in one piece, and at least you didn't have to be taken to the hospital," she said.

I agreed with her and turned around to face her. She was so beautiful. The fact that she was carrying my children made me feel happy. She would be the perfect mother to them. She already was.

"No more hospital visits," I said with conviction. That was the last place I wanted to be, unless of course it was for the birth of my children.

"I sure hope so," she said.

I leaned toward her and gathered her in my arms. "I am trying to make this a safer place for you and our children. Everything I do is for you, Bella." I kissed her nose and told her that I loved her dearly.

I left Bella with my mother. They were having another princess lesson, which was perfect for me, because it gave me the opportunity to interrogate Marcus.

I had given strict orders to chain Marcus' hands and ankles with shackles. I had also ordered an extra security detail around the prison and palace just in case the Volturi decided to take out Marcus, too.

"Your Highness," he said mockingly.

"You are going to tell me everything I want to know," I stated, completely ignoring his games.

He smirked at me and shook his head. "I will tell you nothing."

"The charges against you are immeasurable. You will not come out of this alive," I stated.

"It does not matter to me if I live or die. My brother cares not for me," he said airily.

I studied him. I knew Marcus was bitter toward Aro. He loathed him for cutting him off from the family, and yet he acted as if he didn't care whether he lived or died.

"That may be true, but you will tell me what I want to know."

"And why would I do that, sire?" he asked, mocking my title.

"Well, because you want to get back at Aro for taking away your birthright. You are entitled an inheritance and a position in your family's hierarchy. Aro took everything away from you. He is not going to save you from me. He will let you die without anything."

Pinning them against each other was a simple, yet very effective tactic. Marcus was angry at Aro. I knew he was tired of his brother's ways, and more importantly, he was power hungry. He wanted everything that Aro had taken from him-wealth, entitlement, position, and power. Setting up Marcus and reconstructing the Volturi name would be my family's greatest achievement in history. That was the plan.

"What are you offering me?"

"The chance to renew the Volturi family name."

"And if I do not comply?"

"You die. Either by my hand or by his. The choice is yours."

"You would have me betray my own brother?"

"Has he not betrayed you already?" I countered.

"Aro has done many things. Brotherhood is such a strong bond, do you not agree?"

"I do."

"Then you will understand me when I say that Aro will die by my hand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It is time for me to finish this. Updates won't be speedy, but they are coming back. I'm working on it.**

**Translation: _Non preoccuparti. Aiutera sempre_=Do not worry. I will help you. (Loosely translated.)  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. **

**A/N: Back for more. :)  
><strong>

****Thank you to Angelz1114577 and Anthrobug from PTB for beta'ing. You make my story better.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 25**

The days following Marcus's arrest were tiring. I was much further along in my pregnancy, and the weight of carrying triplets was overwhelming at times. There were days when I couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. There were days when all I wanted to do was ravish Edward, and then there were days were I'd be crying and yelling at him for stupid reasons. Pregnancy was a lot to handle, especially with the mood swings. It was a miracle that Edward was so patient with me.

"Calm down, darling," he said in a soothing tone. His hand was running up and down my back while I sniffled into a tissue.

Edward had just told me that he had made a breakthrough in the case against the Volturi. Marcus had agreed to work with him, and they were well on their way to setting up Aro.

"I can't help it," I said with a sigh. I was hopeful that Edward and his tactical team would be able to accomplish something good. A Volterra where the Volturi didn't exist sounded so good right now. If it would make this place safer for our children, then I was all for it.

Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me close. He told me to calm down and promised that everything would be all right.

I believed him.

While Edward took care of Marcus and Aro, I rested. My duties had become limited due to the pregnancy. I tried keeping busy, but more often than not I'd find myself stuck in my room. To pass the time, Esme and Mom helped me plan the nursery.

I decided on going for a pale green and yellow for the walls. The theme I was going for was Noah's Arc complete with the cute baby animals. Esme helped me order all the furniture and bedding for the triplets. One by one, the shipments started coming in.

I found that I really enjoyed putting together my babies' nursery. It wasn't about the decorating or the cute little toys. The entire experience of preparing for my children's arrival had me feeling emotional. In just a few months, Edward and I would be welcoming them into our family. I couldn't wait to see them and hold them.

Would they have Edward's green eyes or my brown ones? Would they have my dark brown hair or Edward's auburn color? Would they have Edward's personality traits?

I had no idea if I was having boys or girls or a mixture of both. I was excited to find out what we were having, and so was Edward.

"What if they're all girls?" I asked Edward. I shot him a teasing look and laughed when he groaned.

"Then they are going to need triple the amount of security. No one is getting to my girls," he declared.

"You can't protect them from everything," I said.

"I will try," he replied confidently.

Of course, I knew he would try. He wouldn't be Edward if he didn't.

As the weeks went on, Edward became increasingly protective. More so than usual, which told me that he and Marcus were setting whatever plan they had to take down Aro. It was stressful because, on top of that, we also had to go to my ultrasound appointment. We were finally going to learn what we were having.

Edward couldn't really tell me what was going on. I had finally learned that sometimes it was better if I didn't know everything that was going on in the palace. Edward had taught me that the more I knew, the more vulnerable I became. Aro could have me kidnapped and torture me if he thought I knew more than I let on. Of course, he could also torture me just because, but Edward insisted that sometimes it was safer for me to be on a need to know basis.

"I'm so excited," I said happily.

We were waiting for the technician to arrive. I was lying down on the exam cot with Edward hovering over me.

"I know you are, _mia bella_. I am excited as well."

We were going over names for the babies. We liked a few names, but we hadn't decided on anything definite yet.

"Good Afternoon, Your Royal Highness and Princess Isabella," the technician named Stefan said. He strode right in and bowed to us with a friendly manner.

"Hello," I said.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yes, right away," Edward said.

Stefan chuckled at Edward's answer. "Of course, sire. I will begin."

He washed his hands and dried them before pulling on some gloves. When he was ready, he grabbed the warm jelly and some tissues. He instructed me to lift up my shirt so he could squirt my abdomen with the jelly. I giggled as I felt the warm gel on my stomach.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "I'm just ticklish."

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand lightly.

Stefan began to perform the ultrasound, moving the transducer all around my abdomen and pressing firmly on certain spots.

"These are your children," he stated. He zoned in and we got to listen to their heartbeats. It was surreal to hear the sound. I felt like a ton of bricks had just hit me. We were going to be parents very soon. It was almost too good to be true.

"Bella," Edward said breathlessly. He squeezed my hand again and I squeezed back.

"I know," I said. And I did. Our children were almost here. We had actual proof that they existed.

"Would you like to know the sex of your children?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," we both replied.

We held our breath as we waited for Stefan to tell us.

"This one is a girl," he said as he zoomed in on one of them.

_A girl. We were going to have a baby girl._

Tears of joy overcame me. It was unlike anything I had experienced.

"Oh, my!" Edward muttered. I could only imagine what he was thinking about.

"You are going to have two girls," Stefan said.

_And I'm pretty sure Edward was going to have a heart attack._

"Congratulations, you will have two girls and one boy."

"I'm going to die early," Edward declared.

Stefan had the decency to laugh at that. However, I didn't.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, darling."

"I can't believe it," I said in awe. "We're going to be parents to two little girls and a little boy." Edward looked down at me and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly over and over again.

"We are the luckiest people in the world right now," he whispered to me.

I had to agree with him.

Edward and I celebrated quietly while Stefan went to give us an ultrasound picture.

The love I felt for Edward and our children was beyond anything I had ever felt. I closed my eyes as Edward touched his forehead to mine. He whispered words of love and endearment, and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I stated.

"I love you, my Bella."

We shared the news with our family immediately. Our mothers were so overjoyed to learn that they would be expecting two girls and one boy.

"Two little princesses and one little prince," Carlisle said jovially as he toasted to us.

Edward held my hand and lifted it to his lips. "Isabella and I are very happy. We would like to thank all of you for your love and support as we start making a family of our own."

The celebration lasted for a few days. The palace was buzzing with excitement of its new princesses and prince. Everything seemed to be revolving around the triplets. It was such a happy atmosphere. Everything was going so well. The nursery was nearly complete, and I had almost everything organized the way I wanted it.

"Is the changing table really that necessary?" asked Emmett. He and Rosalie had stopped by the nursery to see its progress.

"Absolutely!" Rosalie said.

"Why can't you just change the babies on the bed or on the floor?" he asked, bewildered.

"Emmett, we are not putting the babies on the floor. It's dirty," Esme scolded.

"All of this is a must," I said. "Well, according to my mother and yours."

"But why did you buy all of this? We are throwing you a baby shower."

"What?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Your baby shower is next week, dear. We've already sent out the invitations. Carlisle and Edward have doubled the security so as to ensure that nothing shall happen to you or the children."

"I'm still getting a baby shower," I said more to myself.

News of the baby shower was circulating the palace. I couldn't go anywhere without hearing of the grand plans Esme and my mom had for their grandchildren.

I was happy that they were excited, and I was happy about the triplets, but sometimes I just needed a time out from everything. The weight of carrying the monarchy's next king was getting to be too much. There were times when I'd seek out Rosalie. She provided me with comfort and rarely ever gave her opinion on things. She was more of a listening ear than anything else, and I greatly appreciated that. Our relationship had drastically changed since I became pregnant. She was no longer hostile toward me. She was not exactly friendly either, but I hadn't expected her to become my best friend.

Rosalie and I spent many afternoons outside in the gardens and in the greenhouse. We talked about the triplets and our husbands. I learned that Rosalie knew a little bit more of the plans Emmett and Edward had for Marcus and Aro. We rarely spoke about it in specifics because it was unwise to talk about that so openly. We only talked about that stuff when we were in my private quarters.

"How do you feel knowing Emmett is risking his life out there doing God knows what?" I asked her.

"At the beginning of our relationship, I used to feel insecure. I would always worry about his safety. Sometimes I could not sleep, knowing he was off somewhere. But then, as the years went on, I learned that he was doing those things for my own protection. It is his duty to the country and his family to protect and serve. He is good at what he does."

Rosalie explained that after he abdicated the throne, he went on to pursue his life's dream of becoming an Olympic wrestler. He was happy, but he still held his duty to the country and family in high regard. He was Edward's most trusted confidant. They did everything together.

When I asked her if his duties hindered his Olympic training, she simply said he had excellent ways of compartmentalizing his duty and his training.

"He sounds like a remarkable person," I commented.

"He is the most laid back of all of us. Emmett often sees the brighter side of things. It just makes me love him all the more," she said.

"I wish someday I could worry less about Edward."

She smiled but said that would probably never happen. "You worry about him because you love him. So long as you love him, you'll never stop worrying about him." Her words were too true.

My love for my husband was immeasurable. He was everything to me and I would always be grateful to him. He saved me when I was at my lowest, and he'd given me a precious gift:our children. His fierce love and devotion toward us made me love and admire him more.

"I'll never stop loving him."

The palace was getting ready for the baby shower. Esme and Mom had things under control, which left me to do nothing but wait. I was growing anxious, and Edward knew I was wound up.

"Relax, my love."

"I can't!" I whined.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what is going on! You know I hate parties and surprises," I said, grumbling.

He tried to tell me that Esme and Mom only had our best interest in mind. That they were just happy to become grandparents, and that I should just let them do whatever they wanted.

"I will not let them do whatever they want! These are my children we are talking about. I can't just let them do whatever they want, because then they'll have too much control over the way I want to raise my children."

"Oh, Bella," he said with a sigh. He pulled me into his arms and tried consoling me. "I now understand what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

"I'm scared, Edward. If I let them…"

"No one will be able to replace you in the lives of our children. If you are scared that our mothers are doing too much, then by all means tell them to back off. They will respect what you want. I promise you."

I collapsed in his arms and cried tears of frustration. I didn't want to seem ungrateful, but I was finding it hard to breathe whenever I was around Esme and Mom. They were just so pushy and on more than one occasion, I felt like I had to bite my tongue just so that I wouldn't offend them.

"I'm sorry," I said sniffling. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"You are pregnant," he said with a smile. He laid me down on the bed and rested next to me. "Everything is going along smoothly with Marcus. He's agreed to my terms and conditions, and we are on our way to taking down Aro. Do you know what that means?"

"No."

He placed a kiss at my temple and hugged me close. "It means that we have a date on my yacht."

"We can really get away?" I asked hopefully.

"I will steal you for the day. Jacob and Seth will have to come, but they know how to make themselves scarce."

Edward went back to work while I was left to get ready for the shower.

I put off talking to Esme and Mom until after the baby shower. They had put so much work into it; I didn't want that to go to waste.

"Take it all in stride," Rosalie said as she helped me get ready for the baby shower. She enlisted Alice's help as well.

I was wearing a comfortable maternity dress. It reached down to my knees, and the material was soft. I really liked it. Alice did my makeup while Rosalie curled my hair in waves. My sisters-in-laws and I had a very different relationship now than when we first met. It was amazing how the triplets brought everyone together. I was beginning to see that my children were major blessings.

"That's easy for you to say. This is your life. You're used to this, I'm not," I stated grumpily.

"Isabella, you have to calm down. This baby shower will be fun!"

Alice's idea of fun was very different from mine.

I was escorted to the shower by Alice and Rosalie. They knew how nervous I could get, so they tried to get me to calm down.

"You have met all these people before. This is just a small, intimate gathering between us ladies," Alice explained.

"Plus, there is food," Rosalie said with a teasing smile.

I had to crack a smile at that. My pregnancy hormones loved food, especially the chocolate éclairs the kitchen made.

"There is the mother-to-be!" Esme said as she saw me. She gave me a hug and ushered me to the center of the room where my own mom was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Mom said as she kissed my cheek.

"I feel like a balloon," I whispered to her.

After Esme made a lovely toast to me and her grandchildren, the party began. It was a pretty low key event for which I was grateful. The ladies and other royal members of the family were all pretty nice to me. Some of them even rubbed my belly, which surprisingly, didn't feel as weird as I thought it would.

The gifts were just insane. I received so many clothes and blankets. There were way too many items of clothing to count. I was convinced that the triplets would never run out of them.

"This is amazing!" I said in awe.

Lady Carmen was Carlisle's cousin, and she had just given me the triplets christening gowns. They were beautiful, pure white with lace. The intricate stitching was impressive, and each gown had the royal family crest.

"It is nothing, my dear," she said graciously.

Many of the gifts were grand and so beautiful. The triplets each had their own basinets, high chairs, walkers, and toys.

Everything had gone well until Rosalie stumbled upon something that no one could have imagined.

There was a loud piercing scream and cry of anguish as we all looked out to the open patio. There on the palace grounds was a dead body, but not any dead body. It was Bree.

The air in my lungs had disappeared. My legs buckled, my head hurt, and the next thing I knew Alice was screaming for someone to get Edward.

"Isabella! Do not black out on me! Do you hear me? You have to focus on my voice. Stay with me!" she yelled.

"I can't," I said with a gasp. I began dry heaving and closing my eyes, trying to forget the image of Bree's dead body.

Seth had come over and he quickly used his walkie talkie to get in touch with Edward and the rest of security.

"His Royal Highness is on his way, Princess Isabella."

I felt slightly better that Edward was on his way, but it wasn't enough for me to forget about Bree. The damage had been done. Everyone at the shower was crying and gasping. The people around me were murmuring and trying to get out of the palace.

"No one is to leave the premises!" Seth roared. "This is a lockdown. No one will be coming in or out without clearance."

And just like that, we were back to square one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't think anyone was expecting that, right? Yes, I killed Bree off. Oh, well. That's the name of the game.  
><strong>

**And yes, I decided to give them 2 girls and one boy. Personally, I think one girl is enough, but the idea of giving Edward more reason to worry was too good. ;)  
><strong>

**Translation: _mia bella=_my bella, or my lovely.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the right. **

**A/N: Updating before the holidays. :) My gift to you!  
><strong>

****Thank you to Angelz1114577 and Anthrobug from PTB for beta'ing. We are so close now!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams Come True<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 26**

Everything was chaotic. The ladies all around me were either crying or screaming hysterically. I wasn't in the best of shape, either. I had almost fainted again.

_Stupid, stupid!_

I was internally chastising myself. I was royalty now, and I couldn't, under any circumstance, show weakness. Esme had taught me that, as Volterra's future queen, I was expected to act a certain way. I had to exude confidence and remain poised all the time. Even if I was terrified, I couldn't let that show. The enemy was always looking to strike us at any given moment. Showing any negative emotion wasn't allowed.

"Princess, are you feeling all right?" Seth asked.

_Not really!_

However, I told him that I was fine because I had to. Seth told me that Edward was coming. I felt a wave of relief.

"Everyone, remain calm!" Esme said loudly. Her voice was steady and firm. She was on a mission to keep all of us sane.

I watched as Esme commanded the room. She instructed us to stop crying and screaming, and she explained that the royal guards were going to take care of things.

"It's like Emmett's christening all over again," Lady Carmen commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I looked at her questioningly.

She gave me an amused smile. "Things like this happen, dear. It is part of being in the family. The Volturi have been after the crown for centuries, but they have never been successful. Do not fret. Your beloved husband will save the day."

Her words were only a little comforting. The Volturi were ruthless, and I feared that Edward would push himself to his limits. How far would he go to take down the radicals? I was not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Isabella, drink this. You'll feel better," Alice said as she put a comforting arm around me. I took the glass of water gratefully and sipped it slowly.

"We will need to get a doctor here immediately," Rosalie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to make sure you are okay, and that the babies are okay," she said.

"Why wouldn't they be okay?"

"Isabella, I'm sure you are anxious. The circumstances are unorthodox. Your health is their health. If you're not feeling well, then perhaps they aren't either. This is just a precaution," she explained.

My mom sat down with me and agreed with Rosalie that a doctor should check me over. I sighed in defeat. I felt fine, but I supposed it was better to be on the safe side.

"Who would do this?" Alice murmured.

Rosalie shrugged.

I had no idea either.

Bree was a double agent. She confessed to me, and she agreed to work with Edward and Emmett. From what Edward had told me, she was doing her job well. The Volturi still believed that she was indeed working for them. So how did she end up dead?

The answer was staring us right in the face.

There was a mole we hadn't found yet. That person knew of Bree's involvement with the Volturi and with us. We had to catch this person before it was too late.

I drank my water and silently prayed that Edward would be here faster. I was afraid for so many reasons and he was the only cure to the emotional pains I felt. I needed him badly.

"Breathe, Isabella!" Alice quietly instructed.

I had no idea that I was dry heaving again. It was like my brain checked out while my body was reacting to the trauma I had just seen. Those images wouldn't go away easily.

"Isabella!" Edward shouted. I could hear him through the other side of the doors. He was shouting at me in letting me know that he was coming.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. I rushed through the room and stopped in front of the set of double doors.

"I am coming! I just need to make sure everything is okay first," he said.

I had no idea what he was referring to. Why wouldn't it be okay for him to come inside?

"Let him in!" I cried hysterically.

Seth shook his head no. "We are in the middle of a lockdown. The prince must make sure everything is clear before he comes in."

"You let my husband through!" I shouted.

He shook his head gravely. "I am sorry, Princess. I cannot do that until they give me the ok."

I sighed and stomped away from my guard.

"Isabella, calm down," Rosalie said. She tried to get me to eat something, but I refused. I couldn't eat or focus on the shower with all of the chaos around it.

I waited for what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a few minutes. When Edward finally had the clearance, he busted right into the room and swept me into his arms.

"I am here, _mia bella_. I will not let anything happen to you and our children," he said fiercely.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and clutched him tightly against my body. The feeling of being safe in his arms helped me to relax. It amazed me how comforting Edward's arms were. It felt like anything could happen and I'd be able to survive it as long as he was with me.

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and gave my back a gentle squeeze before untangling my arms from around his waist.

"You need to sit down, Bella. I want Doctor Bianco to take a look at you," he said.

"Of course. Anything you want," I said, agreeing with him. He gave me grateful look and sighed. He was sad; I could tell. But he couldn't show it.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly before addressing the room. He explained that the royal guard and the police had been notified of the crime. The palace was currently in lockdown and that we were to remain here for the time being.

I learned that Edward and his men were working diligently. They were vexed to say the least. So many questions were swimming around their heads. They had thought Bree was safe here, but they had been proven wrong. Her murder or suicide was a mystery.

Although the palace was in lockdown, Edward was able to come and go as he pleased. He and his men were being secretive, and everyone had to be cleared to come and go. I could tell that everyone was on edge. The royal family was being tested, and the royal guard had to work harder than ever to insure the safety of all of us.

Lockdown wasn't that bad. We still had plenty of food and beverages thanks to the baby shower. There was space enough for me to rest, but I hardly rested. I agreed to let the doctor look at me, but I actually couldn't rest. I was too nervous to do that.

Rosalie and Alice stayed by my side while our husbands went to work. They were extremely busy trying to uncover the cause of Bree's death. The coroner had arrived along with a forensic team. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and my dad were all at the gardens overseeing Bree's crime scene.

"What's going to happen?" I asked Alice. She and I were waiting for Doctor Bianco to arrive.

"Doctor Bianco will look at you," she answered.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm asking what will happen now that Bree is dead."

"I do not know," she said.

I didn't have time to think about Bree or what would happen afterward because the doctor had arrived.

"Princess," he addressed me. He bowed and began to ask me questions about how I felt, what I ate, what happened after I saw Bree's body, and so on and so forth. I answered all of his questions truthfully. He made notes on a notepad, and then he used his stethoscope to listen to my lungs and heart. After that, he checked my blood pressure and made some more notes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your blood pressure is elevated and your pulse is racing. It is not unusual given the circumstances; however, it isn't good for the babies. You will need to rest. I can prescribe some sleep medicine if you would like."

"What else do I need to do to keep the babies safe?" I asked.

"Sleep and stay off your feet as much as you can. These situations are not good for you or them. If you continue like this, you will lose one if not all of the babies," he said seriously.

I shuddered. The pregnancy was so important. Delivering three babies safely and healthy was my number one priority. I knew what I needed to do in order to keep my children safe.

"Thank you, doctor," I said as he finished.

"Bella!" Edward said as he rushed toward me. "How did it go?"

"Fine. We are all fine," I said, giving him a sweet smile. I wouldn't tell Edward what the doctor said until we were in the privacy of our own room. For now, he just needed to know that our children and I were safe and sound.

"Oh, thank God!" he said as he enveloped me in his arms. He hugged me fiercely, and I let out a sigh of relief. In that moment, our growing family was safe.

It took a lot of work to get the palace cleared from any evil prowlers. The baby shower guests were weary and anxious, but they too were all cleared to leave. The royal guards were busy as they escorted each and every guest from the palace to the safety of their vehicles. Security and surveillance teams were working tirelessly. I vowed that when the Volturi were all caught and gone, we would do something grand for the people who helped us. Edward's men had gone above and beyond for him and our family. I just wanted to thank them properly, one day.

Later that night, when Edward and I were in bed, I told him what the doctor really said. I explained to him that I needed somewhere I could rest, but that it couldn't be in the palace. It wasn't safe here anymore. He knew that and had accepted it today when he saw Bree.

"Where can I go to rest?" I asked.

Edward had one arm around my body, his hand resting on my hip, his fingers stroking my skin. His touch was calming, soothing, and lovely. I loved it when it was just us.

"My family has many properties all over the country. I will send you to our summer house for the duration of your pregnancy." He explained that after our little getaway trip on his yacht, I would be going to the summer house property with our mothers and a handful of staff.

"I'm scared, Edward."

"I know you are, darling. I am scared, too. But we are so close to catching them. I will not back down now."

I snuggled against him and turned so that I was lying on my side. He enclosed both of his arms around my middle and rested his hands protectively around my growing baby bump.

"I trust you, but please don't die trying to save us," I said, feeling teary-eyed.

He kissed the back of my neck and ran his hands gently up and down my bump. "I will not leave you. I promise you that."

I fell asleep with Edward's words replaying in my mind.

The following days were normal, or as normal as they could be. The autopsy report told us that Bree had died from suffocation. Someone had killed her.

Although the palace was bursting with investigations and security details, Edward and I still went ahead with our plans to escape for a day. We took a small arsenal of guards with us to the yacht. The fresh ocean smell and the quietness of the nature surrounding us was exactly what I needed. I loved being able to look out into the sea and just be still and quiet.

I stood on the deck, looking at the ocean. The pretty colors still took my breath away. Here, in this little sanctuary, I was content. Nothing could get to me here.

"Darling, do you want something to drink?" Edward asked as he came to stand behind me. He bent his head to place a sweet kiss to my temple.

"Yes, please." He handed me some juice and gave me a little sandwich to nibble on. Lately, I had been craving turkey and egg salad, but not together. I smiled as I made myself comfortable next to Edward.

"I love you, Bella. I love our children. I do not want anything to happen to any of you."

"I know." I understood where he was coming from. We were both afraid, but we didn't have the luxury to show it at the palace where everyone could witness it.

I finished my sandwich and got up to stretch my arms and legs. The babies and I were okay so far. Nothing had happened to them, and for that I was grateful. These times were so perilous, anything could happen in the blink of an eye.

"You're so beautiful," Edward said as he raked his eyes up and down my body.

I was wearing a thin, blue, maternity wrap dress. It was comfortable enough for me to wear outside for our little getaway, and I thought I looked good in it. I guessed Edward did, too.

"I feel like a blimp," I said, smiling. He always said the sweetest things. I loved that about him.

"You are stunning, _mia bella_." He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and kissed my nose, cheek, and then my eyelids.

"Thank you for doing this," I said.

"We needed it."

He was so right about that. It had been so long since we had been together like this. Stealing a few private moments during the day wasn't enough. We needed to reconnect before the triplets arrived. Today had been perfect.

Edward danced me around the deck, holding me close and humming a tune from our wedding. The intimacy we had had escalated since our wedding day. We had been virtually strangers then, and now we had come so far. We were each others whole world now. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Tell me what happened to Bree."

Edward stopped dancing and sighed. "Must we discuss this now?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, my love."

He told me that there were still had a mole that they hadn't been able to identify yet. They had ruled out a lot of staff and guards, but there were still so many people they were looking into. Drawing out the mole would take a lot of work. They were still looking for the mole, but they were also exhausting their efforts into working with Marcus. He had been more than agreeable to work with Edward and the royal family. They were going to take down Aro, and they had a plan set in motion already. I didn't ask for specifics and Edward didn't offer any. All I needed to know was that Volterra would be rid of the radicals soon. That was enough for me.

Bree's death was a shock to him. He really thought the Volturi didn't know she was working for us too. However, Marcus wasn't surprised. He stated that Aro often would kill people like Bree after they had completed their job. He was ruthless and selfish. Once he had no need for them, they'd be gone.

It seemed that someone in the palace was the mole. That person killed Bree- on Aro's orders, of course.

I didn't know what to think. Bree had so much promise, and I honestly thought she could have redeemed herself. I felt sorry for Edward's losses. He was losing a lot in this battle against the Volturi.

"I love you." I kissed his lips and wove my fingers through his soft hair. My love for him was all he had, and we'd almost lost each other time and time again.

"You are my life, Bella." He kissed me softly, and then he started to trail kisses to my neck. I held on to him and told him that nothing would ever happen to us because he promised to keep us safe.

"You promised that you wouldn't leave me. You're not going anywhere. Do you hear me, Edward?"

"I hear you, darling. I promise it will always be you and me together."

His words were reassuring. Because what came next nearly made my heart stop.

"Sire! Pirates have hit us," Jacob said. He and Seth came running toward us with concerned looks.

_Pirates?_

Edward's jaw clenched and his eyes grew dark in anger. "Seth, take Bella out of here. You know what to."

"Yes, sire." He nodded and took my arm, pulling me along the back of the yacht.

"Edward!"

"Silence! Isabella, do as Seth says. Please do not fight him." His words were serious, but his face was full of anxiousness. He wanted me to go along with whatever the hell he had planned. I knew him. He had something planned. He had to.

I was almost in tears when Seth led me away. He instructed me to keep quiet, and together we were able to sneak off the yacht onto another little boat. Then engine was loud, and I was sure the so called pirates could hear us escaping, but no one seemed to be after us.

I watched the yacht. I could see two figures standing proud and tall, no doubt they were Edward and Jacob. I knew there had to be at least five more men hiding as backup. Edward wouldn't be going down without a fight.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

Seth looked back at the yacht and cursed in Italian. "They are doing what the prince instructed them to do."

"What?" I couldn't say anything else because of the loud gunshot. Gunfire broke out, and then there was an explosion.

"Seth!" I cried. "We have to go back."

"I cannot do that princess. I have orders from Prince Edward himself to deliver you safely to the marina, where Princess Alice and her husband are waiting. You are to be transported to the summer house for the birth of your children."

"You can't do this! They could be hurt! They could be dead!" I was crying and wailing. I couldn't just leave him there. I had to do something.

"Remember what Prince Edward told you before we left. Remember that, and you will be fine," Seth said.

I sniffled and shut up. Edward told me to listen to Seth, so that was what I would do. I just hoped Alice and Jasper had answers because I had a lot of questions.

_What happened to Edward?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just having so much fun with this. Anything goes, and the sky is the limit for these two crazy royals. Poor Bella and the babies! Poor Edward, too. **

**I'll let you readers mull this chapter over until the next update, which won't be until after the new year. I've got many things to do still, and Christmas shopping isn't done yet. I'm a procrastinator with that. It'll have to get done this weekend, ha!  
><strong>

**Translation: _mia bella=_my bella, or my lovely.  
><strong>

**Have a happy and safe holiday everyone!  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
